


Кадровый вопрос

by jetta_e_rus



Series: Истории Иллиана [11]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Detective, Imp Sec, M/M, Romance, Time Period: Vordarian's Pretendership, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саймон Иллиан вступает в должность шефа Имперской СБ, но вместе с должностью получает от предшественника непростое наследство. Это проблемы, враги и сотрудники. И первое иногда сложно отличить от второго и третьего. Проводимое Иллианом служебное расследование внезапно осложняется... м-м-м... романом, а роман, как ни печально, служебной паранойей. Кто есть кто в этой запутанной истории?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кадровый вопрос

Бывает так, что первое впечатление заставляет людей сразу проникнуться взаимной приязнью, но, увы, бывает и наоборот.

Знакомство этих двоих не заладилось с самого начала. Обстоятельства его были, по меньшей мере, странными, а по большей — предполагали насмешку на грани злого умысла. Что было маловероятным, потому что речь шла о командующем Службой и его непосредственном подчиненном. Пусть даже просто об офицере и нижнем чине, какими они представлялись друг другу на тот момент...

— Коммандер Иллиан, — отрубил Саймон и потребовал: — Назовитесь, сержант.

Все, думал он, я добрался; я на Тейнери. Серые бетонные стены пропускного пункта — лабиринт-отбойник, способный поглотить взрывную волну и устоять — казались ему сейчас самым прекрасным зрелищем на свете. Экран стационарного сканера сиял ярче костра в ночь Зимнепраздника, а воздух, пахнущий озоном от УФ-излучателей, выжигающих возможную заразу, был свеж, как весенний ветерок. Круг замкнулся. Мир сделал положенный оборот… но, увы, пока не встал, щелкнув, в нужное положение, поскольку в ответ он получил:

— Со всем уважением, мистер... Сдать оружие. Повернуться. Лицом к стене, руки за голову.

Вот значит, как. «Мистер» даже, не «сэр». Лицо караульного сержанта было бесстрастно, как у манекена в витрине, и все же на нем четко читалось: охрана не намерена подтверждать право на офицерское звание неизвестного чучела в обносках до его идентификации. Пришлось сдержать дрожь нетерпения, подчиниться и претерпеть все положенные охлопывания. Стоять, уткнувшись лицом в стену, было некомфортно: окружающие еще подумают, что он арестован. Тем временем Канзиан уже покинул КПП, и, насколько Саймон успел заметить краем глаза, в сопровождении вполне убедительного «хвоста» из пары флотских офицеров. Еще бы, опознать главу Генштаба и одного из кумиров флота было проще: что по базе с отпечатками сетчатки и личным кодом, что по восторженным физиономиям встречающих.

С одной стороны, он искренне порадовался, что проверка на входе в Тейнери поставлена так педантично, а с другой — конечно же, разозлился. (Теперь у него снова есть право на злость, раздражение и даже на небольшую истерику, если он захочет. Эта блаженная мысль промелькнула фоном. Вот любопытно: раздражение не мешало ощущать почти экстатическое удовольствие и не заглушало комментарии его второго «я»).

Но что за игры? В конце концов, у входа на базу доложился не рядовой-первогодок, а шеф охраны регента, полный коммандер («да ладно тебе, очень тощий коммандер!», подсказал все тот же голосок). Фамилия не с первых полос «Вестника Имперской Службы», но должна быть знакома охране базы и наводить на хоть какие-то мысли. Например, что вероятность появления «фальшивого Иллиана» почти нулевая — какой шпион станет выдавать себя за человека, отлично известного и регенту, и его окружению?

Или сержант прекрасно понял, с кем имеет дело и демонстрирует потенциальному командиру скрупулезное соблюдение процедуры? Было бы нелогично изысканно третировать вероятное будущее начальство — Иллиану быстро подыщут занятие, и есть шанс, что этой самой охраной и поставят командовать; вряд ли СБшников здесь в избытке, чтобы ему грозила бумажная работа. Так что дальше? Арест и следствие?

«Саймон! — снова вклинилось его второе я. — Хватит умствовать, бывший аналитик. Соберись». В голове звенело, картинка перед глазами казалась не реальностью, а выцветшей записью, прокручиваемой на экране комма. И этого ни в коем случае не следовало показывать караульному, минуту назад изображавшему из себя образцового служаку с вербовочного плаката: уставной разворот плеч и вежливая улыбка на красивой типовой физиономии. Или — не типовой, а просто знакомой Иллиану? Снимок лег в память мгновенно и без участия сознания, а словесный портрет последовал за ним, словно перед глазами пробежали строчки: «Мужчина, примерно тридцать пять лет, лицо прямоугольное, смуглое, лоб широкий, глаза карие, широко посаженные, складка верхнего века явно выражена, брови широкие, не сросшиеся, низкие, спинка носа прямая, губы узкие, уши, слегка отстающие от черепа, волосы темные, жесткие, рост высокий, телосложение атлетическое…» Да нет, самые общие приметы, если так описывать: мужик стандартно красивой внешности. На черной форме Иллиан успел отметить именную нашивку с надписью «Стефан...» — не много, но хватило бы, чтобы прокрутить в голове базу данных и выяснить, где Иллиан мог видеть унтер-офицера СБ с такой фамилией. В штаб-квартире? Во дворце? В госпитале? Только на поиск ему потребовалось бы минут пять-десять, прежде чем подтвердилось бы подозрение, что коммандера сержант узнал, но виду не подает.

Секундомер в голове Иллиана пошел отсчитывать третью минуту, когда он расслышал сзади нечто непонятное вроде «Снимок сходится... Да, это наш клиент» — и на его плечо опустилась рука, разворачивая мягко и непреклонно.

— Можете опустить руки, сэр. Вам следует пройти в лазарет для обязательного медицинского осмотра.

Вновь повышенный до офицерского статуса Иллиан мог не церемониться с распоряжениями караульного унтера. Он опустил унизительно поднятые руки, и плечи сами распрямились так, словно его поддерживал жесткий от шитья панцирь парадного мундира.

— Отставить лазарет... — «а, прекрасно, теперь вижу его фамилию целиком» — ... Стефанис. Я должен доложиться милорду регенту немедленно. Сопроводите меня.

Следовало заподозрить неладное уже тогда, когда сержант не спасовал перед его званием и прямым приказом, а с самым уверенным видом возразил:

— Никак нет, сэр. Изолятор, карантинная проверка и лечение.

Неизвестно откуда взявшееся напряжение в воздухе росло, накаляясь, дергая жаром. Иллиан спешил, это надо было понимать. Их спор оказался коротким и явно не осмысленным, а едва он шагнул с места, то почувствовал, что теряет равновесие, и как сквозь туман услышал нечто совсем неподобающее: «Иллиан, ты же падаешь, сука!»

Быть такого не могло, чтобы он собирался упасть от слабости или приложиться о стену затылком, но лишь чужая рука у него на плече спасла коммандера от подобного конфуза. Ну, споткнулся... со всеми бывает. Не в правилах офицеров СБ демонстративно падать в обмороки, словно бледная девица, или неловко путаться в собственных конечностях. Зато этим офицерам абсолютно точно не нравится позволять фамильярность и нарушение субординации незнакомому охраннику, который, как выяснилось, прекрасно знает их по имени и не слеп в отношении нюансов. Следовательно, все с самого начала, включая бережное подхватывание под локоток, было спектаклем на публику, а может даже персонально для них двоих.

Впрочем, все это Иллиан отложил на обдумывание позже. Здесь и сейчас, в караулке, ему было не до нижних чинов, не до подтекстов их поведения — донести бы до Форкосигана ту сложную и почти хрупкую конструкцию рапорта, который он держал в голове. Память его подвести не могла по определению, но неопределенность терзала Иллиана снова и снова, пока он шлифовал в голове свой безупречный доклад.

Когда обколотого антибиотиками и проверенного на особо опасные виды инфекций Иллиана допустили до Форкосигана, тот оказался в своем репертуаре, то есть непредсказуем и ошеломляющ. Регент ничем не высказал своего удивления, слушая доклад, точно это он отправил Иллиана в захваченную столицу именно с этим разведзаданием и дождался его возвращения точно в срок. А в качестве традиционной награды за хорошо выполненную работу наградил его новой. Да такой, что в первую секунду новоиспеченный капитан пошатнулся под ее ношей и позеленел под цвет еще не надетого мундира.

 

* * *

За обязанностями шефа СБ все предшествующее моментально выцвело и потеряло важность. Если бы Иллиан в принципе умел забывать, то с чистой совестью сказал бы, что просто позабыл непочтительного сержанта охраны, пререкавшегося с офицером. А то и вовсе его оправдал — в конце концов, на тот момент положение указанного офицера было самым двусмысленным, зато внешностью он мог посоревноваться с самым замурзанным бродягой.

Вспомнить пришлось, когда через пару дней бывший караульный явился к нему сам.

— Сержант Фил Стефанис, общий отдел, — доложил тот, как-то ухитрившись одновременно изобразить неподвижную физиономию точно по уставу и явственно поджать губы. — Назначен лично к вам по распоряжению регента.

Несообразность ошеломила, даже на фоне всего потока дел, что забивали сейчас голову нового шефа СБ. Неужели Иллиан когда-то незаметно ухитрился навязать Форкосигану человека по своему усмотрению и теперь дождался симметричных мер? Сдается ему, что такого он не припоминает, а для обладателя чипа это равно категоричному «нет». Но даже если бы и «да», откуда караульный сержант мог удостоиться личного распоряжения Самого Главного? И почему он так явственно показывает, то недоволен назначением?

Все вопросы, кроме последнего, выяснились быстро. Объяснения Стефанис практически цедил через губу, но дать их все же соизволил. В сухом остатке выходило: да, он работал с капитаном (просто «капитаном», фамилия Негри даже не прозвучала, словно во всей имперской СБ капитан был и оставался один, даже после своей смерти). Долго. «Нет, сэр, откуда вам знать, вы в штаб-квартире всего несколько лет. А Эйрел в курсе». (Иллиан мимоходом подивился нарочитой фамильярности этого обращения, впрочем, хорошо сочетающейся с памятным «Иллиан, сука!»). «Да, сам приказал, иди, мол, и помогай. Мы люди маленькие, чтобы регента ослушаться…»

Не в послушании, разумеется, было дело — фантастическая способность Форкосигана ставить людей на идеально подходящие им посты была Иллиану известна давно, и если проанализировать и самому воспроизвести этот талант у него пока не получалось, то пользоваться его результатами — вполне. Если Эйрел считает, что этот человек ему пригодится, следовало отнестись к такой рекомендации с вниманием, каким бы кислым не казался этот лимон. В конце концов, ему со Стефанисом не детей крестить.

Три самые неотложные задачи, занимавшие Иллиана как нового шефа СБ, определились практически сразу: охрана базы и личная безопасность персон первого уровня значимости; разведка и работа с агентурной сетью и, последнее — кадровый вопрос. Звучащее самым стандартным и бюрократическим образом, это оказалось и самым сложным. В конце концов, охрана была налажена на базе и до появления Иллиана — караульная служба базы и командир охраны регента занимались ей не так чтобы безуспешно. Агентурная сеть ожила в полном объеме благодаря имевшимся у него кодам доступа — он еще мимолетно пожалел, что не имел доступа к этой сети в столице, в те две недели своих странствий. А вот люди… Мало было понять, кто из старших офицеров СБ сейчас присутствует на базе — из уравнения следовало еще вычесть тех, про кого была известно, что он перешел со всеми своими знаниями на сторону узурпатора. А затем разобраться, кто конкретно чем занимался в запутанной и наполовину зашифрованной структуре СБ капитана Негри, а затем понять, какие участки работы он способен сейчас закрыть, а в каких зияет дыра размером с кратер Форкосиган-Вашного. Короче, задачка со множеством неизвестных.

Вот тут и пригодился Стефанис. Правда, получать от него нужную информацию было занятием сродни разработке золотого прииска: драгоценный металл ты добудешь, но и кайлом намахаешься. А по ходу еще и наслушаешься сочного лексикона этих самых… горнодобытчиков.

Вот, например, конкретное дело: требовалось наладить контроль над сетью офицеров СБ на кораблях планетарного флота. Получить четкую информацию, кто из капитанов склонен поддержать Фордариана, кто — колеблется, и какую позицию занимают старпомы, которым придется взять корабли в свои руки при возможной смене командования. После того, как адмирал Канзиан провел тщательную разъяснительную беседу с адмиралом Ноллисом, технические неполадки на орбитальных ретрансляторах сошли на нет, но толку? Задачу возложили на майора Брауна, однако, побеседовав с ним, Иллиан убедился, что дело дрянь. Этот неглупый, в общем-то, кадровик раньше занимался курсами переподготовки СБшников, и обстановку во флоте начал осваивать с чистого листа, а прежний флотский куратор штаб-квартиры, если таковой и был, оставался Иллиану неизвестен: погиб он, пропал без вести, занимается сейчас здесь же на Тейнери подсчетом единиц ядерного оружия или служит у Фордариана, склоняя флот на его сторону, никто не знал.

Сначала Стефанис молча наблюдал из-за плеча Иллиана, как шеф вчитывается в «простыню» отчета Брауна, пытаясь осмыслить все, что на него щедро вывалил подчиненный. Потом заметил, обращаясь куда-то к потолочному плафону:

— Н-да, силен майор Браун. Мастер годовой финальной отчетности, вам должен понравиться. Бывало, капитан возьмется читать его творения, бросит, и в деталях перечисляет обстоятельства, как майор от своей матушки на свет произошел…

— Полегче с критикой старшего по званию, — одернул его Иллиан машинально, причем не был уверен, относится ли эта фраза к воззрениям сержанта на майора или на него самого. Лично ему Браун не казался ни бездарью, ни бездельником-бюрократом. Просто мужик находился не на своем месте, но кем его заменить из скудного перечня имеющихся в распоряжении, новый шеф СБ понятия не имел.

— Кто, по-твоему, справился бы лучше? — вопрос риторический, но обязательный по сценарию. Замечание Стефаниса означало, что тот имеет какое-то свое мнение на этот счет. И если попросить, соизволит его высказать.

— Да кто угодно! Майор с его мелкими придирками при аттестациях — это же пугало для любого флотского. Они его терпеть не могут, а он их сленга не знает. Браун-то не учиться привык, а учить… он у нас, в СБ, курсами славен. Вы к нему на семинары случайно квалификацию повышать не ходили, сэр? Он как раз молодняком занимался…

— Ответ «кто угодно» меня не устраивает, — ответил Иллиан ровно. «Игнорировать подколки, спрашивать о деле…» — Под него и мисс Друшнякова подойдет, и ты сам. Конкретные фамилии, Стефанис. Ты в курсе, кто работал флотским куратором до мятежа?

Тот хмыкнул:

— Как не знать. Собственно говоря, полковник Баширов, его хотели сделать начальником департамента, как его, развития общефлотской службы… но не успел капитан. Полковника, кстати, из флотской СБ к нам перевели. — Стефанис выдержал ювелирно точной длины паузу и добавил: — Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, сэ-эр, на базе Тейнери он не значится. Тяжело ранен в первый день мятежа.

Снова пауза. Иллиан не выдержал:

— Ну а замы? Замы у него были? Секретарь хотя бы? — «хоть стажер какой-нибудь завалящий! Придам его в подчинение Брауну, и то толк будет…»

— Зато вчера я видел в столовой его зама, капитана Сегеля, деловой такой мужик. И ему всяко проще будет, чем майору, он и коды знает, и технику переговоров, и про ихние регулярные оповещения, — договорил Стефанис с удовольствием. И посмотрел на него невинными наглыми глазами.

И смысла не было распекать помощника, чтобы тот в дальнейшем постарался начинать доклад с подобной информации, а не с описания лексики капитана Негри. За тем не заржавело бы съязвить в ответ «куда же нижним чинам разобраться в полете начальственной мысли!», а вступать в перебранку с сержантом было как-то… пошло. Но стоило Иллиану смолчать, и нужный человек был Стефанисом моментально найден, проинструктирован, и к вечеру принес первую приблизительную, но весьма дельную, сводку.

Слов нет, сержант оказался источником неформализованной, разнообразной и жизненно важной информации о внутренней кухне СБ — за что Иллиан был бы готов простить новому помощнику весь дурной характер, поскольку в отсутствие базы данных такой эксперт делался на вес золота. Но вдобавок к этой помощи тот сразу счел своим долгом установить над Иллианом нечто вроде ворчливой опеки, недостаточно откровенной, чтобы расценить ее как прямую непочтительность и нарушение устава, однако отнюдь не дружелюбной. Педантичные указания, уточнения, напоминания — от казарменных требований к соблюдению режима до вечных замечаний, что «при капитане было не так» — не прекращались, причем вопросы режима обычно звучали как «а вот капитан говорил, что хороший солдат ест что дают, а не перебирает харчами, так что перестаньте пялиться в экран и идите обедать, сэр». Все это создавало у Иллиана абсурдное впечатление, что сержант прячет в рукаве стамеску и при каждом удобном случае пытается его обтесать под форму предыдущего командира. Что было совершенно бессмысленно, успеха возыметь не могло, зато оставалось мелочно раздражающим и тем порой отвлекало от дел действительно важных и опасных.

Если Стефанис был одним из помощников Негри, как тот вообще терпел возле себя этого мелочного и нахального типа? Характер у самого капитана был не сахар, но даже если подобное тянется к подобному, в такой концентрации это было бы невыносимо. Оставался вывод, для которого не требовалось умений аналитика — что сержант по какой-то немыслимой причине изводит его, Иллиана, персонально, просто не переходит границы, за которой его можно было бы обвинить в грубости по отношению к командиру. Саймон, конечно, ценил личное внимание, но уж точно не такое. И чтобы не поддаться растущему искушению сплавить подальше (в архив, в охрану, к черту лысому!) полезного во всех прочих отношениях сотрудника, необходимо было срочно что-то предпринимать.

Первый шаг он сделал во время очередной беседы с Форкосиганом.

— Эйрел, — спросил Иллиан, когда в обсуждении будущих мер безопасности для маленького императора выдалась пауза, — ты лично рекомендовал мне сержанта Стефаниса. Что ты можешь сказать про него?

Форкосиган, что характерно, совершенно не удивился.

— Думаешь, разумно подключить и его к этому вопросу? Кажется, Негри использовал его для дворцовых дел, но ты решай сам.

Иллиан из осторожности начал издалека — не то чтобы он хоть в чем-то не доверял словам милорда регента, но в высшей степени непрофессионально наводить расспрашиваемого на желаемый тебе ответ.

— Ты же счел возможным назначить его ко мне персональным референтом…

— Преемственность, Иллиан, — регент пожал плечами. — Он занимал ту же позицию при твоем предшественнике. Стоило ли разводить предварительные церемонии?

— Да знаю я! Но много ли народу ты направил ко мне сам, а? Считай, особый случай. Надо понимать, ты лично знаешь Стефаниса, а не просто по его досье. — «…которого, кстати, у меня нет, как нет и базы данных Службы безопасности. И не будет, пока мы не вернем себе столицу и штаб-квартиру». — Так что делись.

Эйрел пожевал губу.

— Наше с ним знакомство, можно сказать, личное и давнее. К делу не относится. То, что он вплотную работал с капитаном, я узнал практически в последний год. Мужик он сложный, но положиться на него ты можешь полностью, как полагался Негри.

Уровень допуска у скромного сержанта был, если верить обрывочным файлам, A1, что подходило к последней фразе Эйрела точно, как ключ к замку. Но не решало прочих загадок.

— А то, что он до сих пор сержант — свидетельство первого или второго? Судя по тому, чем он занят, его следует повысить до офицера, и только то, как смехотворно выглядит мужик средних лет в мичманских кубиках, меня останавливает.

Эйрел рассмеялся:

— Ты, как обычно, терпеть не можешь, когда чего-то не знаешь. Что ж, эту загадку я могу для тебя расщелкать. Капитан упорно отказывался от более высокого звания для себя самого — вот и его не хотел повышать.

— …а это был бы мой второй вопрос.

— По слухам, Негри для высоких чинов элементарно не хватало образования, — пожал плечами Форкосиган. — А Стефанисом он распорядился так, потому что тот ему был кем-то… Кем-то вроде сына.

— Кем-то вроде?

Лицо Форкосигана отвердело.

— Официально — они не родня. Но так… говорили. Сам понимаешь, я никогда не задавал подобных вопросов ни одному, ни другому. Сойдемся на том, что капитан заботился о парне с детства, а с момента поступления на службу тот работал под его началом. Так что в сержантах Стефанис застрял не за непригодность к службе или за строптивость. Впрочем, теперь он твой человек, сам и разбирайся.

— Непременно, — Иллиан кивнул, поставил себе мысленную галочку перепроверить новую информацию из косвенных источников и перешел к следующему пункту на их повестке дня — несомненно, более важному для Империи, чем один строптивый сержант.

Однако кое-что эта информация делала проще — и одновременно сложней. Значит, его помощник — незаконный сын капитана Негри? Вполне возможно; хотя Стефанис — темноволосый, яркий, с такой внешностью, на какую часто западают женщины — не слишком походил на капитана лицом, но безупречная память сразу же подкинула Иллиану не замечаемое им прежде сходство кое-каких машинальных жестов у обоих.

А это многое объясняет. Видеть, как в сапоги твоего отца шагнул человек младше тебя самого — нелегкое испытание. Тем более сейчас, пока тело Негри еще достойным образом не похоронено, и сын не попрощался с ним, не принес поминального возжигания — до того ли в разгар войны? Формальные церемонии обладают странным свойством утихомиривать душу даже у самых несентиментальных людей.

Стефанису надо было дать время остыть и привыкнуть; более того, ни в коем случае не следовало отправлять его в служебную опалу — одновременно из уважения к памяти иллиановского предшественника и по совершенно прагматическим соображениям. Если принять за отправную точку, что это временно, то все его кислые мины, фырканье, недовольство и попытки попробовать нового главу СБ на прочность Иллиан как-нибудь вынесет — как выносишь неловкость движений и дрожание рук у солдата, который только оправляется от ран. И, разумеется, не следовало давать сержанту понять, что в своем отношении новый шеф СБ делает ему скидку на родство. Просто — подождать.

Разумеется, если вся эта гипотеза основана на истинном факте, а не заблуждении. Перепроверить происхождение сержанта просто — но лишь тогда, когда (если?) шеф СБ снова получит в распоряжение свою драгоценную базу данных. Иллиан, никоим образом не технарь, не знал в точности, как происходили ее консервация и укрытие в первые минуты мятежа, но не сомневался, что должные процедуры были разработаны. Значит, оставалась надежда ее вернуть. Чудом было уже то, что она не досталась в руки претенденту Фордариану — учитывая, что добрая половина бывших сослуживцев Иллиана приняла в мятеже его сторону и открыла ему двери штаб-квартиры. Но там, где случаются чудеса, всегда можно надеяться на их продолжение. Конечно, исполнять свой долг и блюсти покой Империи СБ могло и без базы, пользуясь, как сейчас, общеармейскими архивами. Но ее возвращение — чуть ли не больше, чем вступление под знакомую крышу Главного Тараканника — придало бы Иллиану подсознательной уверенности в том, что он занял свое место по праву, а не прокрался в кабинет Негри с черного хода с отмычкой в руке.

 

* * *

Нечаянно возникшую идею подключить Стефаниса по возвращении в столицу к делу охраны Грегора Иллиан так и не оставил. На базе Тейнери, в условиях дефицита кадров, сержант как помощник был незаменим, но позже следовало подыскать ему… более самостоятельный участок работы. А для этого — выяснить про него нечто большее, чем «характер скверный, пользуется личным доверием регента».

На первый взгляд, в задачу охраны юного императора тот вписывался просто прекрасно. Образцовая история доступа, служил во дворце с ранней молодости — вот, кстати, где с ним мог познакомиться Форкосиган. И подходящее происхождение — сын одной из дворцовых служительниц, занявшей там свой пост чуть ли не одновременно с воцарением Эзара… А что отец? Однако про господина Стефаниса-старшего, оставившего свою супругу вдовой, в файле сержанта оказалось ровно три слова, и погиб он — если когда-либо вообще существовал — примерно тогда же, когда родился Стефанис-младший. Конечно, случилось это еще до гражданской войны, так что досье рядового подданного с тех времен могло вовсе не сохраниться, но флажок Иллиан мысленно поставил.

Про самого сержанта было куда интереснее написано в скупых строчках армейского досье. Если Фил Стефанис на самом деле был сыном Негри, то с образованием он пошел именно по стопам отца, не закончив даже заурядного военного училища. Вот фразой «мы университетов не кончали» сержант отделаться не смог бы, хотя и не скажешь по его нарочито просторечной манере выражаться. Но зачем СБшнику — а присягу тот принес в семнадцать — невнятный гуманитарный университетский курс вроде социологии, Иллиан не мог взять в толк. Звучало очень похоже на психологию, а коллег-психологов Саймон глухо не любил за страсть экспериментально проверять на служивых всякие новаторские идеи. Но взгляд на сержанта Стефаниса как на «ученого зануду, который на живых людях опыты ставит» был не лишен логичности. Объяснял происходящее — хотя не оправдывал. Саймон слегка поморщился, припомнив любовь сержанта к нарочито простонародным, малограмотным выражениям. «Вот припомнить бы тебе все твои издевки, господин социолог!».

В общем, все складывалось одно к одному. И начинать готовить Стефаниса к новой задаче следовало сейчас, не откладывая в долгий ящик.

— Сержант, — уточнил Иллиан в тот же день, как водворился в хорошо знакомый кабинет штаб-квартиры СБ, — ты с дворцовыми процедурами безопасности знаком?

Стефанис покосился куда-то в сторону, словно разглядывая следы на обоях. Хмыкнул, покачал головой и, наконец, ответил:

— Не жалуюсь. Да что там от тех процедур осталось…

— Прекрасно. Я скинул тебе файл, ознакомься и проверь на соответствие тому, что сам помнишь. Заметишь существенные расхождения — сразу же докладывай мне.

— Опять перекладываете на меня свою работу, Иллиан? Ваша задача — помнить, ну и поищите в своей железке, наверняка отыщете; а нет, так вызовите какого-нибудь мичмана поусерднее, который всегда зубрит правила наизусть — от него вам пользы будет больше, а я пока делом займусь…

Ворчание Стефаниса, которое тот, надо отдать ему должное, позволял себе исключительно наедине, Иллиан уже привык воспринимать как фон, поэтому не одернул подчиненного ради соблюдения субординации, а пояснил ему на чистом служебном канцелярите:

— А дальше твоей задачей будет возобновить функционирование этих процедур в полном объеме. Я перевожу тебя в дворцовое охранное подразделение. Там тебе следует подготовить все до мелочей к приезду императора, а затем взять задачу обеспечения его личной безопасности под свою постоянную ответственность. Разумеется, формально никакого командования дворцовой охраной ты не получишь, благодари свое звание, но как координатор штаб-квартиры…

— Я? — переспросил сержант оторопело. — А почему?

— Потому что я считаю это целесообразным, — пожал плечами Иллиан.

Сержант нахмурился.

— А если я не хочу?

— А кто тебя спрашивает? — удивился Иллиан вполне искренне. Роскоши выбора, какими задачами заниматься, а какие — проигнорировать, людям военным не предоставлялось.

— Мог бы и спросить, Иллиан, — отмахнулся Стефанис с фамильярной небрежностью. — У человека поопытней себя и спросить не зазорно. Шеф из тебя еще молодой, зеленый, прямо скажу. Знаешь, новички часто лажают, это нормально, но только у совсем тупых не хватает соображения справиться со своим гонором и послушать доброго совета... Так вот, я тебе не советую. По-дружески, — но дружелюбия в его голосе не было ни на ломаный грош.

Иллиан прищурился:

— Не советуешь? И почему же?

— Потому что тогда даже слепой заметит, что ты со старыми кадрами сработаться не можешь и меня в любую дыру готов сослать, лишь бы от себя подальше.

Хуже всего то, что доля правды в его словах была — Иллиан действительно предвкушал тот день, когда у него отпадет необходимость видеть своего неуживчивого помощника постоянно — но именно потому он рыкнул в лучших традициях руководства:

— Спятил, Стефанис? Заниматься охраной его величества императора для тебя уже зазорно? Ссылка от твоих драгоценных обязанностей?

— Пафос-то прикрути, — посоветовал Стефанис с прохладцей, словно не заметив начальственного рыка. — Он на меня плохо действует, уж извините, сэ-эр, — растяжечка превратила уставное обращение в издевательское. — Еще бы, заниматься караулом у комнат пятилетнего мальчика — задача страшно сложная, моих мозгов на нее едва хватит. А кто будет вместо меня поднимать систему удаленного доступа? Наверное, церемониальная гвардия сгодится: уставным рвением не обижены, к тому же — форы через одного. Так?

За удаленный доступ к секретным базам и за систему автоматизированной связи с галактическими агентами Барраяра, Стефанис взялся еще в Тейнери, но пока не слишком преуспел — сейчас можно было в лучшем случае сказать, что связь «работает с переменным успехом». Будь сержант из чудо-техно-мальчиков, получивших дорогостоящее галактическое образование, ему, возможно, повезло бы больше, но фордариановский мятеж проредил ряды СБ более чем наполовину (кто-то находился под следствием, кто-то погиб или пропал без вести), поэтому за работу брался тот, кто в нужную минуту просто находился под рукой. Порой Иллиан грустно думал, что и свой пост он сам получил по точно такому принципу.

— Позволь мне самому определять приоритет задач и то, кто из моих людей к чему лучше пригоден. Когда я захочу узнать твое мнение на этот счет, я… — «сообщу тебе, что ты должен думать на этот счет». Ладно, не стоит закручивать гайки с сыном Негри слишком туго, подумал Иллиан и поправил на ходу: — …сам спрошу.

— А догадаешься спросить-то? — сержант сощурил темные глаза. — Ты же очевидных вещей не знаешь, а тех, кто в курсе, специально задвигаешь подальше. Понятно, что на фоне тихих подхалимов и ты гением покажешься! Но ты бы лучше не показывал всем свою слабость вот так напоказ. А то рано или поздно все допрут, что новому шефу то ли корона голову жмет, то ли железка на мозги давит.

Капитан Иллиан считал себя человеком сдержанным, но прямое, намеренное оскорбление пришлось сейчас, словно оплеуха. А поэтому захотелось парировать дерзость отработанным приемом и швырнуть наглеца на землю. Возможно, буквально. И даже существенная разница в весовых категориях — как-никак, сержант против главы СБ — его не остановила бы. Но этот человек был ему полезен последние две недели, и будет так же полезен на том посту, который Иллиан для него выбрал. А устранение его от дел этой задачи не решит. Он посмотрел на сержанта белыми от бешенства глазами и скомандовал, словно последней реплики просто не было:

— Кругом и шагом марш вон из моего кабинета, сержант! Задача получена, выполняй, — Иллиан поднялся, вцепившись пальцами в край стола, чтобы не дрожали руки.

— Так точно, сэр, — угрюмо ответил сержант Стефанис, видимо, разглядев что-то на его лице. Возможно, ярость. — Разрешите взять отпуск на тринадцать часов для устройства личных дел?

— После того, как сделаешь доклад о соответствии процедур, — процедил Иллиан сквозь зубы, понемногу остывая и радуясь, что не дал своему темпераменту выплеснуться в разрушительном гневе. Интересно, не на это ли его провоцировали? И зачем? Загадка, которая была сейчас совершенно некстати среди прочих его тревог, и он мстительно подумал: «Сын ты Негри или нет, но у императорских покоев у меня еще постоишь навытяжку. Поучишься дисциплине и тому, как держать язык за зубами».

 

* * *

Кабинет шефа СБ, о котором Иллиан так мечтал две недели подряд в скученности и информационной изоляции Базы Тейнери, оказался отнюдь не подарком. И хотя он привык бывать в этой комнате на докладах у Негри, но, очевидно, взгляд с той стороны стола разительно отличался от нынешнего. Стол, кстати, видал и лучшие времена. Сидя за ним после проведенной в трудах праведных ночи, короткого тревожного сна на неразложенном диванчике в каморке рядом и патологически загруженного рабочего дня, Иллиан мрачно размышлял о том, как ему здесь не нравится.

Причем не нравилось ему все.

Темная комната с вентиляционными отдушинами, закрытыми для верности еще и бронещитами. Неприятный искусственный свет и серо-коричневые стены. Несколько сейфов, которые когда-то были спроектированы как потайные, а потом превратились в шкафы для бумаг и предметов, которых можно было отнести разве что к рубрике «Разное». Большой стол для совещаний, тяжелый, с толстыми массивными ножками — он уже видел, что комфортно за этим монстром смогут рассесться разве что с полдюжины человек, а остальным некуда будет девать ноги и руки. И поразительно неудобное кресло, в котором уже через час у Иллиана начинала болеть спина и в ручку которого была вмонтирована кнопка включения диктофона, казавшаяся ему персональной издевкой.

Но переезжать было нельзя — по соображениям репутации, да и настоящего дефицита мест. Больше половины чудовищного здания архитектора Доно Форратьера при Негри попросту не использовалась, и помещения требовали расконсервации. Прежняя СБ представляла собой компактную тайную спецслужбу, основной задачей которой была охрана Императора и его семьи, плюс защита не слишком длинного списка иных лиц и объектов. А при штурме здания во время мятежа пострадали в основном обжитые сектора. Зданию требовался серьезный ремонт, причем длительный и поэтапный.

И в недрах этого покалеченного архитектурного монстра Иллиану предстояло создать многофункциональную службу, которая объединит разведывательные, контрразведывательные, технические и аналитические подразделения, возьмет на контроль вопросы безопасности трех планет империи. В такой СБ должно работать множество компетентных людей. Иллиан пробежал глазами проект штатного расписания, схватывая текст в свою бездонную память: список департаментов, заместителей главы СБ, состав коллегий… Сотни должностей. А сколько из опытных офицеров, которые могли бы занять нужные посты, сейчас находятся под следствием за то, что присягнули узурпатору Фордариану? В первые дни дел было так много, а людей, способных с ними справиться, так мало, что Иллиан выдавал работу всем, чьи руки были способны ее удержать. А сейчас пришло время взвешенных кадровых решений. Назначить легко, а вот снять потом — ох, непросто. Иллиан решил, что не будет первые полгода назначать хотя бы глав департаментов, а только временно исполняющих. Но хороших кандидатов было не так уж и много. В сравнении с жестоким кадровым голодом, обычный, от которого у Иллиана предательски ныла голова — черт, опять не пообедал! — казался неважным.

А самым скверным следствием из вялости неукомплектованной Имперской Службы безопасности было то, что людям эта слабость казалась лично иллиановской. Он — не Негри, и никогда им не будет, однако совсем недопустимо, чтобы перед опытными СБшниками, вроде того же Стефаниса, он выглядел возомнившим о себе юнцом, не способным справиться со всем объемом задач... И это, наверное, самое важное из неотложного. Люди должны слушаться его и верить, иначе он действительно окажется один в этом тяжелом здании, совсем один.

Кстати о Стефанисе. Доклада от него пока не поступало, и неудивительно — процедуры обеспечения безопасности императора во Дворце представляли собой толстенный запутанный талмуд, и разобраться в нем за ночь у сержанта не было никаких шансов. Значит, еще какое-то время им придется терпеть общество друг друга. Определенно, ни кабинет, ни помощник, доставшиеся от Негри по наследству, нового шефа СБ не радовали. Личный помощник — это аналог военного секретаря. Вот Форкосиган изловчился сам выбрать себе секретаря в первый же день регентства, везунчик! Саймон завистливо вздохнул. К умнице Куделке он не имел никаких вопросов, а те, что изредка возникали, разрешались тут же в рабочем порядке.

Стефанис был гораздо более опытным и сведущим во всяческих внутренних хитростях службы, нежели молодой Куделка, но толку? Он сидел на этих своих знаниях, как скряга на сундуке с сокровищами, и доставал ту или иную драгоценную блестяшку на свет исключительно по собственному усмотрению. Вот и теперь, драгоценными крупицами своего знания относительно дворцовых процедур безопасности он поделился словно бы нехотя. И тут же напомнил про свою долгожданную увольнительную.

Иллиан не возражал. Он, собственно, сержанта и раньше отпустил бы — остыв после происшедшего, он мудро рассудил, что как-то мелко вот так сводить счеты с подчиненным, каким бы невыносимым грубияном тот ни был. Сотрудников, которых в столице и окрестностях ждала семья, Иллиан отпускал сейчас на побывку в первую очередь, несмотря на жесточайшую спешку и лавину дел. Но даже холостой, бездетный и несколько лет как похоронивший мать Стефанис имел право повидать своих близких, и не важно, кого именно. («Девочек из веселого квартала?» — без спроса подсказало Саймону его язвительное второе «я». Пришлось сказать шутнику выразительное «цыц!»). Полдня глава СБ как-нибудь справится без помощника.

Он решительно развернул очередной раздел и начал вчитываться.

Внутренние дела, ох! Организованная преступность, коррупция, незаконный оборот оружия, наркотики и контрабанда — это все цветочки. Иллиану еще предстояло собрать и изучить длинный список законодательных актов, ограничивающих полномочия господ графов, среди которых закон Форлопулоса — самый известный, но далеко самый не важный. А потом применять их с той же машинальной легкостью, с какой ставишь новую обойму в рукоять табельного оружия. По окончании мятежа регент ждал от СБ, что та планомерно просеет и оценит с точки зрения безопасности Империи преступления всех и каждого: от мелкой караван-сарайной шушеры и до «лиц, защищенных графским иммунитетом или действующих про прямому приказу последних». И пресечет, само собой.

Иллиана совсем не радовала необходимость подменять Муниципальную Стражу, а то и вступать в ней споры при неизбежном конфликте юрисдикций. Лорд Форбонн, мужчина преклонных лет, руководил столичной полицией только номинально, оставив вопросы командования на своего капитана. С ним Иллиан уже был знаком лично по тому достопамятному случаю, когда банда хулиганов до полусмерти избила секретаря Регента, а приглядывающий за ним агент СБ по своей же дурости оказался в госпитале. Форбонновский капитан так артистично изображал из себя неподкупного старого служаку и верного пса закона, что сомнений не оставалось: к поборам, которыми Стража обложила караван-сарай, этот тип имел самое непосредственное отношение. Но доказательств пока не было.

Да, СБ тоже состояла не из ангелов с белыми крыльями и активно пользовалась услугами лиц с самым сомнительным родом занятий, полностью закрывая глаза на их противозаконную деятельность; но одно дело — платить трущобному бандиту или шлюхе, а другое — брать с них деньги. Тем не менее, государственной безопасности это не угрожало, и Иллиану совершенно не хотелось разрабатывать сейчас эту разветвленную и липкую, как паутина, коррупционную схему, расходуя на нее время своих людей, однако это был самый эффективный способ обеспечить содействие и сговорчивость Стражи.

Иллиан проработал схему взаимодействия с муниципалами на ближайшие месяцы — несколько раз за время работы над документом помянув нехорошим словом отсутствие Стефаниса, который, разумеется, был невыносим, зато точно должен был знать, кто в СБ до начала мятежа курировал тот или и иной вопрос. Еще больше знала бы драгоценная, наполненная под присмотром лично Негри база данных, но базы пока не было. Надежды обрести ее по возвращении в столицу пошли прахом. Базу, судя по всему, уничтожили в первые часы мятежа. В конце концов, Иллиан выдернул к себе начальника отдела кадров, поглядел в его красные от недосыпа глаза, участливо поинтересовался, сколько дней тот на ногах и какой стимулятор пьет, а затем со списком вопросов отправил бедолагу восвояси. А себе сделал заметку разыскать этот препарат в аптечке… на всякий случай. Кофе уже решительно ничем не помогал.

Пошли вторые сутки их с сержантом взаимного отдыха друг от друга, когда Муниципальная Стража дала о себе знать сама.

«Сэр! Муниципальная стража считает необходимым срочно довести до Вашего сведения информацию о вспышке гражданских беспорядков в Округе 17 Форбарр-Султаны. Бунт… применение оружия… побег задержанных из-под стражи… поджог, злостное повреждение муниципального имущества в особо крупных размерах… бла-бла-бла… зачинщик идентифицирован как кадровый сотрудник Имперской СБ, подданный Округа Форбарра Фил Стефанис… принять меры, просим сообщить о текущем статусе военнослужащего… с надеждой на скорейшее решение проблемы… капитан Форбукк».

Иллиан откинулся в неудобном кресле, шокированный и разозленный. Это не могло быть правдой — но и шуткой тоже никак не должно было быть. Кто-то взял на себя труд подставить его личного помощника с целью… с какой целью? И как? Он прекрасно понимал, зачем людей похищают — но каким образом можно заставить лояльного сотрудника СБ «поджечь муниципальное имущество» и возглавить побег заключенных из полицейского участка, было не ясно ни его родным, ни электронным мозгам.

А если шефу СБ что-то неясно, он требует разъяснений.

Он быстро затребовал сводку происшествий по городу — и да, действительно, в семнадцатом округе был отмечен небольшой, но впечатляющий акт вандализма, к счастью, без жертв. Имело ли это действительно отношение к Стефанису, сказать было сложно. Хорошо было бы, конечно, в первую очередь выслушать виновника происшествия лично, но где его взять? Иллиан немедленно приказал пропускной отдел известить его, едва сержант переступит порог штаб-квартиры, и даже подумал, не отправить ли патруль на его розыски, но отказался от этой мысли. В последние дни, после их въезда в столицу, ночевал Стефанис прямо в этом здании, в наспех переоборудованных комнатах для свидетелей, его прежняя квартира в одном из служебных помещений дворца выгорела вместе со всем северным крылом, а в личном деле из родни была отмечена одна престарелая тетка. Если он не явился сам и в срок, значит, в самоволке и как пить дать отсиживается где-то у своих женщин, а розыск опытного СБшника, не желающего, чтобы его нашли, отожрет непозволительно много ресурсов.

Иллиан понял, что неприятного разговора с муниципалом ему не избежать.

Форбукк был деловит и многословен, уже обо всем знал и вся его физиономия — от лба с залысинами до доброжелательной улыбки — прямо-таки лучилась желанием помочь. На желчный вопрос нового шефа СБ, считает ли капитан, что Имперская Безопасность провела спецоперацию по поджогу полицейского участка, а если нет, то какого, гм… одним словом, зачем результаты работы этого испорченного телефона ложатся к нему на стол, муниципал ответил охотно и подробно. Ну как же: полицию известили о грабежах и перестрелке между бандами, состоявшейся в одном из граничащих с караван-сараем районов, и она доблестно задержала преступников, однако те, оказав дерзкое сопротивление властям и устроив поджог, бежали из-под стражи. Да, весьма прискорбно. Разыскиваются со всем тщанием, а как же! У задержанных, к счастью, успели снять отпечатки пальцев и сделать снимок. Нет, благодаря оперативным действиям муниципальных стражников пожар был потушен, и даже часть архива участка удалось спасти, поэтому мы смогли идентифицировать одного из главарей по кличке — вы только представьте себе! — «Генерал» как вашего человека. Стефанис, как в досье сказано, сержант СБ. Да, шеф Иллиан, согласитесь, нынче настали скверные времена: многие из тех, от кого ждешь верности присяге, на самом деле пытаются в послевоенной неразберихе нажиться любым преступным путем …

Разумеется, глава СБ, с чипом или без, не может знать весь состав своей службы, включая рядовых. Особенно — новоиспеченный глава, и особенно — через несколько дней после окончания гражданской войны, во время которой одни СБшники сражались на стороне противника, другие — пропали без вести, третьи — попросту дезертировали до выяснения обстоятельств, чтобы не решать, чьим именно приказам подчиняться законно, а чьим — уже измена… Все это так. Если бы только речь не шла о личном помощнике, и этот помощник так вызывающе не отсутствовал бы сейчас на службе. Конечно, звание у Стефаниса маленькое, должность — ничего не говорящая, а на лбу у него не написано, чем именно он занимается в штаб-квартире. Но Иллиан был не уверен, что миляга Форбукк совершенно не осведомлен о внутренней кухне СБ и просто так, на голубом глазу сообщает ему новость о преступном поведении некоего сержанта. У каждого найдется в конкурирующем ведомстве сват троюродного кузена собственной жены, любитель передать сплетни в нужном направлении, если его хорошенько попросить. Следовательно, нельзя было просто откреститься от мерзавца Стефаниса, заявив, что не дело шефа Службы печься о каждом унтере-дезертире, но выгородить своего ассистента нужно было аккуратно и правдоподобно, при том, что Иллиан понятия не имел, каким боком тот оказался замешан в эту историю на самом деле. Сказать, что такое положение дел злило, было бы чудовищным преуменьшением.

Поговорив с Форбукком, Иллиан достиг того градуса накала, когда у него глаза налились кровью, а воображаемый хвост принялся нервно хлестать по бокам. Действовать в условиях дефицита информации, да еще намеренно созданного — это он ненавидел больше всего. Сильнее, чем недосып.

Стефанис просто не мог найти лучшего момента, чтобы доложиться на входе в штаб-квартиру.

Препроводить! С охраной! Чтоб по дороге не растворился. Не сахар в кипятке, конечно, но кто его знает, умника. Сейчас впечатать бы его лицом в стену и приказать «руки за голову»…

Если у Иллиана до этого момента и были сомнения, чиста ли у сержанта совесть, сейчас они кончились. Физиономия у того была покорябана, скула разбита, и волосы явно подпалены. Он не откозырял шефу по уставу — просто шагнул в дверь, слегка морщась, руки из-за спины тут же достал и тут же начал растирать запястья. Поза, которую он принял, определенно не имела ничего общего ни со стойкой «вольно», ни «смирно».

Иллиан, собрав все свое самообладание, дождался, пока дверь за охраной закроется, и только тут шагнул к сержанту, сгреб его за грудки и впечатал спиной в створку.

— И как это понимать? — прошипел он.

У сержанта аж морда перекосилась, словно стенка за его спиной оказалась раскаленной. Или это так на его наглой и когда-то красивой физиономии выражалась обескураженность?

— Да отпусти ты, — взвыл он, заметил, что Иллиан уже начинает дымиться, и поправился: — Чего вцепились, сэр? Что не так?

— Дурочку из себя не строй, ты, уб… — Иллиан вдруг осознал, что готов назвать его словом, которое не следует употреблять в отношении действительно незаконного сына, и поправился: — Забыл? Я напомню. Неисполнение обязанностей в срок. Отсутствие на службе во время работы в чрезвычайном режиме. Самоволка. Участие в гражданских беспорядках. Незаконное применение оружия. Бандитизм. Поджог. И вдобавок ко всему ты, недоумок, еще позволил себя арестовать?

В глазах Стефаниса блеснуло нечто вроде... нет, до уважения там было далеко, но восхищение наблюдалось. Он даже как-то подобрался, встал ровнее.

— Виноват, сэр! Ни за что бы под арест не пошел, если бы полиция не выкатила армейский станковый парализатор. Они накрыли практически всю площадь, так что, хм, да. Виноват. — Он подумал и гордо добавил: — А остальное, сэр, прошу прощения, произошло в мое личное время.

Иллиан неожиданно для себя ухватил мерзавца за ухо и склонил наглую сержантскую морду пониже, чтобы глядеть ему прямо в глаза — к рукоприкладству он, вообще-то, был не склонен, но сейчас ему казалось недопустимым, чтобы распекаемый из-за своего роста глядел на него снизу вверх.

— Твое личное время, — произнес он раздельно, — закончилось вчера вечером в двадцать один ноль-ноль. И получил ты его, паршивец, для устройства семейных дел. Или твоя престарелая тетушка бандой уголовников командует, а, сержант? Или… Генерал? — ухо он при этих словах вывернул особо чувствительным образом.

Сержант явно растерялся.

— Капитан, отпусти, — почти взмолился он. Нечасто, кстати, он баловал Иллиана, именуя его по званию. — Виноват же, говорю. Дело у меня было, пришлось под прикрытием действовать. Разрешите доложить по порядку, а? — примирительно добавил он, стараясь выглядеть посмирнее.

Получается, если с этим паршивцем разговаривать корректно и по уставу, от него можно дождаться только всевозрастающей наглости, зато, распуская руки на манер... ну да, поведения в гоп-компании или шайке уголовников, получаешь в ответ смиренное «не тронь, начальник, все сам расскажу»? Не слишком правдоподобная гипотеза, учитывая университетское образование Стефаниса и воспитание во дворце, а не в столичных трущобах. Но разбираться сейчас, какую очередную маску тот напялил и зачем, сил не было: все они уходили на то, чтобы удержать себя в руках и не поддаться желанию заорать и начать крушить — то ли ребра подчиненному, то ли какую-нибудь мебель. Он уже подозревал, что за одно это намерение ему потом будет стыдно.

Он с усилием разжал пальцы и сухо сообщил:

— Две минуты у тебя. Докладывай. Ну?

— Можно, я только сяду, капитан? Ребра болят. Меня под усиленным воздействием допрашивать не надо, я и так все выложу, — сержант осторожно улыбнулся, — как на духу.

Иллиан обозрел помятый и смиренный вид своего сержанта и решил, что тому, пожалуй, уже нет смысла врать, поэтому кивнул на стул. Стефанис как-то скособочился на сиденье, глубоко выдохнул и начал:

— Дело тут такое… Была у меня, значится, одна схоронка в караван-сарае. Контейнер с барахлом СБ, припрятанный при мятеже. Я в караван-сарай ходил с ведома капитана, с полезными ребятками дела имел — то есть, виноват, сэр, держал сеть осведомителей — и ходил туда, ясное дело, не в форме. Знали они меня как уголовника, в авторитете. Ну и кликуха… соответствует, сэр. Но тут случилась накладка: пока я свое добро доставал, главарь банды сцепился с ребятками из другого райо… то есть с группировкой мародеров, контролирующей соседний квартал. Пришлось вмешаться в разборку, ну а там как-то оно все завертелось, — сержант виновато развел руками. — Ну, а чтобы было проще, пришлось... как это сказать-то... потеснить руководство банды и свести потери к минимуму. Ювелирный мы, кстати, совсем случайно разгромили, не было намерения, и муниципалы, надо признать, сразу заявились. Но я из участка сразу постарался уйти, сэр, чтобы не засветиться! И подожгли мы только бумаги, кто же знал, что ненужное как раз уцелеет…

— Интересно рассказываешь, хоть романы пиши, — Иллиан улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, и спросил угрожающе-ласково: — Так ты просил у меня увольнительную... напомни-ка, для чего, Стефанис?

— Ну… для личных дел. То есть порученных лично мне капитаном. А разве не так?

— Не так! — рявкнул Иллиан. Заорать оказалось большим облегчением — это Форкосиган шипит, когда разозлен, а вот самому Саймону оказалось по вкусу хорошенько проораться, так, чтобы по глухому кабинету прокатилось эхо. — Потому что ты — не капитан, и если хоть раз еще попытаешься действовать от его имени через мою голову, я эту дурь из тебя выбью! Какого хрена я слышу все это от тебя в первый раз? О сети осведомителей, о контейнере, о твоих намерениях? Что ты о себе возомнил — что способен лгать мне и сам решать, где и как проводить спецоперацию? Твое дело — докладывать вышестоящему офицеру о каждом своем чихе, даже если ты в сортир соберешься, раз ты, придурок, простейшую операцию по изъятию не можешь провести без шума на всю столицу!

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Стефанис без своей привычной издевательской растяжки в голосе. Теперь тот сделался низким, бесстрастным, с почти сексуальной хрипотцой. — Признаю свою вину, готов составить подробный рапорт. И пойти под расследование.

— Составишь, — отрубил Иллиан. — Сам пойдешь под домашний арест до выяснения обстоятельств. Оружие сдать, что там у тебя еще... контейнер служебного имущества? Тоже, под опись.

— Так точно, сэр. И разрешите сдать вам лично вот это? — Стефанис порылся в кармане и протянул ему на ладони миникуб с данными. — Я смарт-ключ все-таки нашел. Уже и не надеялся. Теперь базу поднимем.

Это было невероятно. Из драки с караван-сарайными бандитами и поджога полицейского участка Стефанис каким-то образом вынес долгожданное средство для возвращения штаб-квартире законсервированной базы данных Негри. То самое, которое он безуспешно искал уже две недели. «Не верю», — подумал Иллиан растерянно. «Быть не может… Что, тот попросту саботировал работы по восстановлению базы, держа ключ в рукаве, а когда припекло, предложил эту ценность в обмен на...» На что? Сержант ведь ни о чем не просил, в том числе и о снисхождении.

— Где именно ты его нашел? — спросил шеф СБ вкрадчиво.

Ему ответом было осторожное пожатие плечами:

— Я же говорю, в схоронке. Ключ... это был запасной вариант. На случай, если пришлось бы жечь центральный сервер. А раз все-таки пришлось, то это наш, по сути, единственный шанс...

Градус абсурда окончательно зашкалил. Иллиан опустился в кресло, обхватил голову руками, словно пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Дебошир и наглец оказывался героем, безвозвратно пропавшие данные чудесно отыскались, а Стефанис, никому не говоря, все это время держал в тайне сведения, от которых зависело нормальное функционирование всей СБ. Все это хорошо в приключенческой комедии — но в нормальной жизни таким совпадениям и поворотам на сто восемьдесят градусов просто нет места. А чувствовать себя участником хорошо срежиссированного фильма Иллиану не нравилось совершенно. Тем более, что, похоже, на него сейчас пялился почтительно-бессмысленным взглядом шута горохового сам искусный режиссер этого действа. Выученик и правая рука Негри, по весьма странному стечению обстоятельств застрявший в чине унтер-офицера.

Человек, в знаниях которого молодой шеф СБ категорически нуждался — и так же категорически не мог ему доверять.

Он глубоко вздохнул, восстанавливая утраченное к чертям спокойствие.

— Сержант. Я уже понял, что ты не просто развлекался, громя караван-сарай, а проводил операцию по скрытому изъятию служебного имущества. Однако попытайся оценить убытки, которые причинила нам твоя игра в суперагента. — Он начал загибать пальцы: — Первое — информация: ты предоставил муниципалам отличный пример асоциального дезертира из спецслужб, которым они, несомненно, воспользуются в нашем споре об ответственности за восстановление порядка на городских улицах. Второе — время: при изъятии в присутствии посторонних нарушена процедура восемнадцать-бис по хранению информационных источников повышенной секретности, значит, данные скомпрометированы и предстоит их проверка по полной программе, а это как минимум двое лишних суток. Я не говорю о неприятном разговоре с капитаном Форбонна, на который пришлось потратить время лично мне, вместо того, чтобы передать его обычным порядком Внутренним делам. Ну и последнее — финансы на покрытие убытков, потому что рассматривать столицу как зону выжженной земли мы не вправе. И все это — результат твоей самодеятельности и скрытности, последствия которых придется подчищать другим.

— Виноват, сэр, — ответил сержант заученно.

Иллиан покачал головой:

— Разумеется, виноват. А теперь отойди в сторону.

Как только Стефанис покинул конус охвата вид-камеры, Иллиан вызвал по комму и.о. начальника отдела Внутренних дел. Тот отозвался на звонок моментально: у него и его молодцов просто не было сейчас возможности покидать стены штаб-квартиры, если только они не научились растягивать сутки на сорок восемь часов и тратить полученное время на задачи не совсем первоочередной важности.

— Майор? В недельный срок предоставь мне список чинов столичной полиции, от унтер-офицеров и выше, формально подпавших под амнистию, но имевших отношение к репрессивным операциям во время бунта. С личными делами и готовым проектом постановления о возбуждении уголовного дела. Подключи юристов. Да, знаю, что ты над этим работаешь, но я меняю сроки расследования и ставлю этой теме приоритет выше. Для ускорения технической работы с документами получишь в твое распоряжение дополнительного сотрудника.

Он завершил вызов. Сержант дисциплинированно держал язык за зубами, но, пожалуй, его физиономия выражала сдержанное одобрение.

— Так, теперь ты. Сдаешь письменный рапорт о происшедшем и подробную опись переданного имущества, а затем докладываешь перед контрольной комиссией Отдела внутренних расследований. До окончания расследования — домашний арест в стенах штаб-квартиры и работа в архиве. И, разумеется, ежедневно на два часа сверх рабочей смены поступаешь в распоряжение майора Симмонса, как ты только что слышал. С завтрашнего дня и пока идет расследование.

— Бумажки писать? — тихо поинтересовался Стефанис.

— Обычно в качестве наряда вне очереди назначают гальюны драить, но ты мне сейчас на бумажной работе нужнее, — Иллиан хмыкнул. — Будешь исправлять последствия собственной глупости. Впрочем, если ты и здесь насамовольничаешь, пройдешь курс швабры и ведра вместе с провинившимися первогодками. — Он подумал и честно добавил: — А если все будет в порядке, позже получишь рабочую группу в информационном отделе. Заметь, это не награда, а приказ, который не обсуждается.

Желание перевернуть этого человека вверх ногами и хорошенько потрясти, в надежде вытрясти нечто драгоценное, столь же небрежно завалявшееся на дне его карманов, до сих пор оставалось болезненно острым. Поэтому Иллиан добавил:

— Если у тебя в запасе осталось еще что-то столь же важное, о чем ты мне по чистой случайности забыл сообщить, вот до крайности удачная оказия, чтобы включить в рапорт и это. Ясно? Повтори.

— Так точно, сэр! — идеально уставным образом рявкнул сержант, поморщился, потрогал разбитый уголок рта и договорил уже обычным голосом. — Рапорт, домашний арест, это ладно. А может на хрен эту рабочую группу? Какой из меня командир...

Но, заметив выражение лица шефа, откозырял и шустро смылся за дверь.

«Стефанис не сделал ничего, что бы по-настоящему ставило под сомнение его лояльность, — терпеливо повторил шеф СБ самому себе. — Его методы ужасающи, однако результат налицо, и, приходится признать, у него более чем достаточно опыта».

Восхваление сержанта и его умений выходило не то чтобы убедительным, но бесценный смарт-ключ — вот он, лежит на столе, с реальностью не поспоришь. И Иллиан продолжил себя убеждать:

«Этот человек просто меня раздражает, провоцирует, дерзит, но… мне с ним не чаи гонять. Придется зафиксировать этот случай как мою личную неудачу при работе с персоналом и не пытаться пока перевоспитать мужика на несколько лет меня старше. Буду держать сына Негри подальше от себя, рано или поздно и он выдохнется, и я остыну. Навязчивым желанием, чтобы все СБшники до единого смотрели на меня с обожанием в глазах, я, вроде, не страдаю. И хватит об этом. Не стоит фиксироваться на сержанте так, словно я в него по уши влюблен и никак не могу добиться взаимности. Или будто меня тянет его трахнуть в извращенной форме».

И все же персона Стефаниса отчаянно притягивала его внимание, несмотря на все благие намерения и желания. То ли как вызов, то ли просто как нечто уникально нелогичное в отлаженной машине Службы безопасности.

Когда у Иллиана выдалась свободная минута в ожидании работоспособной базы, его рука сама потянулась к папке с полицейскими рапортами о беспорядках, точно к вазочке с особо соблазнительными конфетами. Хотя, в сущности, не такое уж это и отступление от правил: работа с сырыми данными — его непосредственная специализация как аналитика, а ознакомление с этой информацией — прямая обязанность шефа СБ, просто… не такая неотложная. Но Иллиан знал, что любопытство — его слабое место, и что лучший способ побороть искушение — это поддаться ему, не так ли?

Первым в папке был формальный рапорт от командира патрульно-постового наряда, прибывшего по анонимному звонку в район караван-сарая. Радикально нового — ничего, но все же Иллиан убедился, что в деталях ни Стефанис, ни Форбукк не ошиблись. Полиция обнаружила, что на углу Староказарменного переулка и тупика Влада Ученого завязалась перестрелка, и некая незаконная вооруженная группировка вовсю штурмует здание увеселительного заведения «Вишенка гарема»… хм, могли бы, между прочим, в рапорте назвать бордель борделем, ничьи нежные ушки от этого не пострадают. Помимо осады борделя, имели место сопутствующие грабежи окрестных домов… В беспорядках участвовало до полусотни человек. Неудивительно, что патрульные вызвали подкрепление, вынужденное применить спецтехнику, а именно — станковый парализатор. Всех, кого удалось похватать, полиция доставила в ближайший участок, где «откатала пальчики» и стала последовательно снимать показания. Но до допроса собственно Стефаниса дело не дошло, поскольку вроде бы надежно запертые в одной из камер правонарушители закоротили проводку охранного устройства, устроили небольшой пожар и покинули гостеприимные стены участка, не прощаясь.

Эта смесь жуткого канцелярита и явного стремления полицейских прикрыть свои промахи заставила Иллиана иронически усмехнуться. Да уж, обе стороны — и муниципалы, и СБшник — показали пример дичайшего бардака в организации дела: одни по-глупому упустили половину арестованных бандитов, другой так же по-идиотски позволил себя арестовать и опознать. И то, что позже он благополучно сбежал, вину только усугубляло.

Правда, повезло с побегом далеко не всем арестованным бандитам, и записи их допросов в папке имелись. Вот, например, некий участник незаконной вооруженной группировки Карло Хуцци по кличке Лупырь, тридцати шести лет от роду, многократно судимый, чья белобрысая морда на снимке честно и полностью отражала все следы его криминального прошлого. Прелесть что за субъект.

Запинаясь, по окрику полицейских то и дело сбиваясь с воровского жаргона на общепринятые обороты речи, Лупырь поведал следующее. Он — из банды «рыночников, которая пасет базарную площадь» и в которой «держал марку», в смысле командовал, некий Карась. Караси на рынке, что ж, некоторая гармония наблюдается. Однако вчера для всей банды случился сюрприз: вечером, буквально через пару часов после того, как сержант ушел в увольнение, «нарисовался Генерал, про которого считали, что тот откинулся». Со слов Лупыря, Генерал — весьма авторитетный представитель криминалитета, «матерый медвежатник, но гастролер, зуб даю», который «захаживал к Карасю по дружбе» не раз, и часто не с пустыми руками. На этот раз никакого «товара» у того при себе не было, да и дружбы тоже не вышло: Генерал «поднял кипеш, кроша батон на Карася» и при всех обвинил главаря в бездействии и позорной передаче района возле рынка конкурирующей группировке. Цитируя дословно: «Пока ты, Карась, труса по углам празднуешь и со шмарами жируешь, Лысый всех твоих людей на перо поставит. А тебе слабо, ты свою шкуру бережешь, а на авторитет давно положил». Иллиан смутно почувствовал, что когда-то слышал подобное логическое построение, но решил пока не отвлекаться и не выяснять, когда именно. Тем более что в рассказе дело дошло до самых драматических моментов, когда обозлившийся главарь кинулся «с пером», то есть с ножом, на Генерала, а тот оказался не промах и на глазах всей банды «расписал Карася под горский орнамент», что бы это ни означало. После чего Генерал с помощью этого самого Лупыря и его приятеля «пошел и распотрошил жирную схоронку» где-то в подвальных владениях банды, и из взятых там средств выставил всем выпивку. Что уже к утру привело к закономерному подъему боевого духа, перестрелке, штурму борделя с вышибанием оттуда группировки Лысого, ограблению окрестных магазинов и прочим развлечениям, о которых Иллиан имел уже удовольствие читать, и которые завершились под лучами полицейского парализатора.

Посмотрим, как это безобразие выглядело со стороны, подумал он — и пустил первую пленку с записью показаний свидетелей.

Там обнаружился, например, некий Ксандер Галуши, семидесяти семи лет от роду, майор пехоты в отставке, наблюдавший весь инцидент с шестого этажа из окна собственного дома. И не побоялся, что его домовладение подожгут за компанию с «Вишенкой»? Ах, да, детали наблюдал издалека в полевой бинокль; мудро. Дедок рьяно нахваливал штурмующих, попутно делясь опытом, как сам брал ратушу в Вейновии в гражданскую — в смысле в ту, что случилась тридцать с гаком лет назад, — и особо потребовал отметить в протоколе, что «мерзавцы, хоть и салаги, но не позабыли старую партизанскую школу. И дом с окаянными девками штурмовали, как встарь и как уставом велено». По его словам выходило, что нападавшие просочились в район малыми группами, рассредоточились в округе и планомерно перекрыли пути отхода. Затем они «подожгли шутиху с визгом и запалили из ракетниц», разогнав горожан, потянувшихся с утра в сторону рыбного рынка. И, наконец, блокировав здание борделя со всех четырех сторон, начали огневую поддержку захвата, а затем зачистили здание методом крест-накрест, что тоже особо отметил и одобрил воинственный сосед. В комментариях к протоколу было отмечено, что отставному майору было сделано предупреждение в устной форме за попытку (и видимо удачную, хмыкнул Иллиан) натравить на представителей власти домашнее животное, в скобках — попугая красно-синего.

Итого, в сухом остатке: штурм был спланирован грамотно, заранее, с явным намерением отсечь от места действий посторонних и на трезвую голову, а не случился в результате спонтанного порыва перепившихся бандитов, обиженных на то, что их девочек валяет конкурирующая группировка. И эту трезвую голову Иллиан знает, нет сомнений.

Интересные знакомства у сержанта Стефаниса, тесные, а главное — давние. Чтобы построить банду отморозков из караван-сарая и заставить их действовать слаженно, надо быть для них в доску своим. Очень хотелось бы знать, под какой легендой кадровый сержант, сын самого шефа СБ, внедрился в эту гоп-компанию, когда и зачем.

Иллиан быстро просканировал глазами несколько протоколов, несущественно расширяющих картину, когда наткнулся на нечто любопытное. Показания хозяйки той самой «Вишенки гарема». Мадам, отделавшаяся в результате заварушки испугом, отвечала на любые вопросы с охотой и многословно. Подробности относительно того, как банда Лысого неделю гуляла в ее борделе, Иллиан опустил, выхватив взглядом сразу главное. Знает ли она некого Генерала? Да, прекрасно знает, очень порядочный и щедрый гость, часто бывал раньше. А почему «Генерал»? Откуда ей, бедной женщине, знать, но наверняка потому, что он — из форов и бывший офицер. Ах, бедняжка, это такая драма: он — графский сын, но скрывается из-за дуэли, на которой своей рукой убил младшего брата. Что значит «какой дуэли»? Как всегда, из-за женщины, какой еще бывает повод мужчинам повздорить; даже теперь, вы видите, моя «Вишенка» стала настоящим яблоком раздора. Нет, имени дамы ей знать не положено, не того она полета птица, зато, будучи женщиной еще не старой, прекрасно помнит, как лет пять назад в компании с Генералом тут бывал сам кронпринц и другие благородные гости, имен которых она господ полицейских просит не спрашивать. Да-да, кое-кто из ее клиентов и сейчас вхож во дворец, и даже больше, и у самого милорда ре… Ах, молчу-молчу. В общем, «Вишенка» — очень приличное место, куда захаживать бы только чистой публике из военных, а не этим бандюкам… В общем, несмотря на уровень полета мадам и показательное не-упоминание ею знатных фамилий, шеф СБ с облегчением вздохнул, увидев на протоколе штамп «Секретно». Полная чушь, конечно, но так будет спокойнее.

И все же, темные и странные у него связи для сотрудника Службы безопасности. По общему мнению караван-сарая — то ли грабитель-медвежатник, то ли графский наследник, свой во дворце и в притоне. По оценке Иллиана — субъект с уверенным опытом полевого командования, бастард Негри, смутьян, нарушитель дисциплины, который знает явно больше, чем говорит, скользкий, как рыба с того самого рынка. По совокупности заслуг отдать его под трибунал не получится, но пусть-ка поработает подальше от Иллиана. И подальше от охраны Грегора, конечно. Спокойней будет.

 

* * *

Через час после начала работы с базой данных Иллиан был в ментальном экстазе. Через пару суток к этому чувству присоединился легкий ужас. Иллиан подумал еще и осознал, что ужас не легкий, а самый что ни есть кромешный.

При Негри СБ, конечно, занималась внешней разведкой на галактическом уровне. Но, бегло ознакомившись с объемом работ и затрат, Иллиан своим глазам не поверил. Длинные руки всеведущего капитана Негри, внушавшие ужас обитаемой части галактики, оказались по большей части легендой. Затраты на содержание спецслужб посольств и внешней разведки были скромными, большую часть работы делали аналитики по холодным данным. Количество серьезных агентов, работающих под прикрытием, оказалось до неприличия скромным, двузначным. Другое дело, что капитан не скупился на вербовку самых неожиданных инопланетников: специалистов, политиков, даже деятелей искусства, которых вряд ли кто-то мог заподозрить в симпатиях к Империи Барраяр.

Иллиан никогда не любил сложных метафор, но иногда символическое представление помогало ему гораздо более ясно и быстро осознать положение дел. Так вот, контрразведка капитана Негри была крепким бронированным щитом, возможно, немного старомодным по своей конструкции, но надежно обеспечивающим безопасность Барраяра. Внешняя разведка в сравнении с ней выглядела теперь паутинкой легкой и затейливо сплетенной кольчуги, увы, декоративной и пропускающей чересчур много. Пусть в нее и было искусно вплетено несколько элементов — в смысле агентов — уникальной ценности.

Несомненно, эта сеть порой приносила неожиданный улов. Но сколько всего она упускала? В борьбе со своими противниками по ту сторону П-В туннелей Барраяр занимал позицию прочной глухой обороны — не самую выгодную, отнюдь.

Однако свеженазначенный и.о. начальника департамента внешней разведки этого беспокойства не разделял.

— Конечно, сэр, нам понадобится время, чтобы восстановить функционирование сети в полном объеме, — невозмутимо сказал полковник Дункан. — Но не слишком большое. Потребуется переназначить несколько кураторов взамен тех, которых мы потеряли во время фордариановского мятежа — к счастью, очень немногих. Да, вот, я подготовил список назначений и принес на ваше рассмотрение…

Действительно, каждому из этих уникальных информаторов требовался свой собственный куратор, оценивающий и проверяющий достоверность поступающей информации, и это оказывался, как правило, высококлассный аналитик и умелый психолог, на чьи суждения можно было бы безоговорочно полагаться — если ему так же безоговорочно доверять.

— Немногих? — переспросил Иллиан просто затем, чтобы что-нибудь спросить.

— Простите мой цинизм, сэр, — отозвался полковник, — но я считаю везением, что по роду деятельности и дислокации сотрудники моего департамента почти не оказались вовлечены в события мятежа. Это позволило нам сохранить немногочисленный корпус специалистов в целости и готовности к работе.

— И их у вас сейчас?..

— Если говорить о кураторах, двенадцать человек. Лучшие из лучших.

Что означало не более пары дюжин глубоко законспирированных и уникальных источников информации по всей обитаемой галактике.

Явно не зная, как именно истолковать молчание шефа, Дункан вежливо добавил:

— Есть еще и рядовые аналитики, сэр, работающие в штаб-квартире или на местах с подборкой из открытых источников, но для этой работы не требуется исключительной квалификации. Что касается вербовки осведомителей на местах, мы оставляем это на усмотрение наших посольских офицеров, однако не возлагаем на них слишком большие надежды.

— И вы полагаете такой состав достаточным для решения стоящих перед Империей задач? — спросил он как можно более небрежно.

— Рад, что вы спросили об этом, капитан! — полковник был действительно рад, судя по тому, как он расплылся в улыбке. — Я понимаю, что непосредственно сейчас бюджет Службы уже распланирован, но в ближайшее время он будет пересмотрен — СБ ведь расширяется? Я готов предоставить планы операций по привлечению в список наших информаторов нескольких весьма ценных объектов — они уже составлены и только ждут, когда будет принято решение о расширенном финансировании.

— Пока об этом рано говорить, — уклончиво ответил Иллиан и отослал обнадеженного полковника.

К сожалению, сам он подобного оптимизма не испытывал. Ситуация не нравилась ему целиком — настолько, что он даже не мог ткнуть пальцем, чем именно. Его личный опыт работы с внешней разведкой, к сожалению, ограничивался специальным обучением, которое он еще мичманом получил при попытке подготовить его на галактического агента. То есть, возможно, для командующего Службой — хуже, чем ничего.

Эта система ведь работала на протяжении как минимум… десятилетия? Хоть и поддержанная военной разведкой, она приносила изредка блестящие результаты и, во всяком случае, не испытывала провалов. И все же… Бесценная дюжина спецов внешней разведки осталась в стороне от гражданской войны, однако у них были и друзья-родственники среди тех, кого фордариановский мятеж развел по разные стороны фронта, и свои ожидания или, напротив, опасения по поводу кадровых перестановок в связи с новым главой Службы. И кто, скажите на милость, должен сторожить сторожей? То есть анализировать степень надежности этих аналитиков, которые на психологическом анализе сами собаку съели, а то и формировать новую стратегию подбора личного состава?

Иллиан яростно побил грушу в спортзале, злясь на ситуацию и собственную паранойю, и смирился с выводом, что ему придется на себя взвалить еще одну кучу сверхурочной и, возможно, непродуктивной работы.

Расскажи он об этом Эйрелу — тот бы точно его пропесочил за неумение делегировать полномочия. И был бы не совсем прав. Как раз эту нехитрую науку Саймон Иллиан освоил — вот только профессиональное недоверие оказывалось сильнее, и найти того СБшника, чьим суждениям после недавних беспорядков он бы доверял как своим, стало неразрешимой задачей. А времени на специальное отыскание и подготовку такого чуда попросту не было.

Новая СБ, словно прошедшая метаморфозу диковинная тварь, сейчас встряхивалась, расправляла члены и на глазах обретала форму, чтобы потом закостенеть в новой структуре. И это случится довольно скоро, а уж тогда дальнейшие перемены будут даваться с гораздо б?льшим трудом. Следовательно, ему нужно было поспешить и напрячь все силы, тем более что и формальный срок обозначился — если он хотел провернуть реорганизацию без задержек, стоило подгадать к датам заседания бюджетного комитета. Безусловно, Форкосиган не отказал бы ему в финансировании, но гораздо проще, когда требуемые, и немаленькие, суммы можно получить согласно типовой процедуре, а не выгрызать их зубами в борьбе с конкурирующими ведомствами. Он может получить свое силой, хитростью и хорошими связями, но эти средства пусть остаются про запас, для экстренных случаев.

Он прекрасно понимал — и даже старался из-за этого не расстраиваться — что он еще молодой шеф СБ. Но, если подумать, должно же быть в этом факте хоть что-то хорошее? Например, то, что возраст на добрых три десятка лет меньше, чем у Негри, это не только минус — минус тридцать лет опыта, — но и плюс: он выносливее, сильнее и крепче. А еще, в отличие от легендарного капитана, он успел получить хорошее образование аналитика, а не был брошен в гущу имперских неурядиц прямо на поле боя. Навыки и силы у него есть, осталось по-умному найти время и место их применить.

Время... Вот уж чего всегда не хватает. Но тут снова срабатывает простая арифметика. Если нельзя прибавить к суткам несколько часов, можно их вычесть — например, из тех, которые бездарно тратятся на сон. Даже Его Величество Эзар умел работать полночи напролет, несмотря на свои годы. Тут Иллиан кстати припомнил своего загнанного, но неизменно деятельного завкадрами и название его волшебных таблеточек, полистал фармакологический справочник, подумал, и решение оформилось окончательно.

Конечно, он не самоубийца, чтобы глушить себя «синими таблетками» из армейской аптечки скорой помощи, тем более что штука это одноразовая. Но есть же альтернативы! Четверть часа тщательно дозированной разминки в пустом по ночному времени спортзале, капсула стимулятора, стакан отдающего горелым пластиком витаминного напитка — и работать, по утверждению справочника, можно хоть всю ночь.

Было почти радостью погрузиться в чистую работу аналитика, от которой он уже несколько лет был вынужденно отлучен. Это вам не будни командующего: политический выбор, руководство, лавирование в условиях ограниченных ресурсов, распределение обязанностей, выбор наименьшего зла из двух, совещания, еще раз совещания, борьба с неподатливым человеческим материалом, определение стратегии, решение о поощрениях и наказаниях, альянсы, конфронтации, бюджетные дилеммы... Просто берешь и погружаешься в лавину информации, в самую полную базу данных, какая существовала в империи, впервые — с отсутствием любых ограничений, наивысшим допуском и задачей, которую сам себе определяешь и уточняешь по ходу. Сначала работа — с непривычки — шла туго, но потом эвристический поиск на полной мощности чипа сделался по-настоящему азартным занятием. Когда Иллиан оторвался от файлов на комме и потер покрасневшие глаза, за глухими стенами штаб-квартиры должно было уже вставать бледное зимнее солнце, а до утренней планерки с начальниками отделов оставалось не больше часа. Спать, кстати, хотелось не сильней, чем обычно по утрам, зато за эту бессонную ночь кусочек полезной информации отложился у него в голове, как золотой песок в лотке у старателя. Пока небольшой, но лиха беда начало.

Назавтра он немного подумал и разработал четкую последовательность: час подремать в кресле, просто чтобы не сбить суточный цикл, потом физическая нагрузка, медицинский коктейль и работа на всю ночь. Да, и что-нибудь закапать в покрасневшие глаза наутро, прежде чем выйти на совещание. Жаль, что у шпионов и прочих деятелей спецслужб давно вышли из моды зловещие темные очки, ему бы они пригодились: на физиономии утомление сказывается не лучшим образом. Третья ночь далась Иллиану одновременно сложнее и проще: подступающее утомление, не решаясь подобраться поближе, оставляло голову ясной, но ломило суставы; зато он, кажется, уловил то состояние сосредоточения, в котором информация усваивалась наилучшим образом и ложилась в мозг уже не кучкой золотоносного песка — аккуратными кирпичиками. К концу недели вся конструкция должна была выстроиться, и ради этого стоило потерпеть.

Следующим вечером — да какой вечер, ночь! — лейтенант Бельский, его молоденький адъютант, рискнул спросить: «Все в порядке, сэр?» — и, разумеется, был послан... отдыхать во внеслужебное время, а не маячить над душой у начальства. Пареньку было далеко до Стефаниса с его неистребимой наглостью, поэтому он моментально сник и скрылся за дверью. По всему зданию СБ медленно расползалась тишина, только гудели на пределе слышимости вентиляторы, прогоняя воздух по замкнутому циклу — или это шумело у Саймона в ушах? Не важно. Когда выныриваешь с глубины, всегда закладывает уши, а он сейчас нырял все глубже в безбрежный, опасный океан информации, и идеальное решение расплывчато маячило у него перед глазами, как затонувший корабль сквозь толщу воды, когда, кажется, стоит протянуть руку и коснуться, но расстояние обманывает, и надо уходить глубже, глубже...

— Капитан! — пробилось сквозь звон в ушах. Настоящий звон, как отметил Саймон с удивлением и раздражением от неожиданной помехи. Сказал же, до утра не беспокоить, кроме чрезвычайных обстоятельств, а раз комм не взорвался ворохом тревожных сообщений, то ничего такого не случилось.

— Занят, позже, — буркнул он, не поворачивая головы и стараясь сохранить плавающую перед мысленным взором многомерную схему, которая и так начала таять.

Но очень ему это помогло, когда его взяли и развернули вместе с вращающимся креслом?

— Иллиан, ночь на дворе — не пора ли спать? — осведомился Стефанис, нависая над ним и еще для верности придерживая кресло за обе ручки. — Знаешь, что у тебя глаз дергается?

Драгоценная схема окончательно поплыла, размываясь, и Иллиан понял, что у него сейчас от бешенства не только глаз дергаться начнет, но и пена на губах появится. А уж заикаться он точно будет.

— Сержант, вон отсюда! — распорядился он коротко. — Повторяю для болванов: я приказал меня не беспокоить.

Сержант, словно не слыша, склонился к нему поближе:

— Зрачки расширены, физиономия серая, нервный тик, пульс… сколько у тебя пульс, капитан? И не рассказывай, что ты сейчас прямо с креслом стометровку бегал. Твой паренек испугался, что это покушение, но, судя по твоей физиономии, ты прекрасно знаешь, что происходит, значит, никакой диверсией и не пахнет. Ну-ка, поднимайся!

Стефанис бесцеремонно цапнул своего капитана за руку и потянул — Иллиан с глухим ворчанием, больше похожим на рык, выдернул руку и для верности крепко ухватился за ручку кресла. Что-то поднималось у него из глубин подсознания, злое, неопределенное, захлестывающее ясность чистого разума. Бороться одновременно с этим мутным потоком, наглецом сержантом и неоконченными, грозящими рассыпаться в кусочки выводами сил уже не было никаких.

Тем временем сержант, обойдя его сзади, сделал вещь совсем уж неприемлемую — наклонил кресло за спинку, вытряхивая сидящего со словами:

— Давайте, сэр, встали на белы ножки и потопали.

Ну уж хватит! Иллиан вскочил, дыша сквозь зубы, чуть пригнувшись в боевой стойке. Но сержант, обрадованный тем, что добился своего, не внял предупреждению и все в той же недопустимой в общении с командиром развязной манере подхватил его под локоть, чтобы…

Чего бы он ни хотел добиться, его намерениям было не суждено осуществиться: отработанным до автоматизма движением Иллиан повернулся, высвобождая руку, и врезал нападавшему по печени слева: коротко и сильно.

Стефанису еще повезло, что тело у капитана занемело от долгих часов в кресле, и все же он с изумлением на лице согнулся, схватившись за живот, и просипел:

— Вот ведь зараза! Агрессивная фаза, да?

— Убью, — пообещал Иллиан коротко. — Если сейчас же не исчезнешь.

Черта с два он мог бы кого-то сейчас убить или даже грамотно повторить только что проведенный хук слева — резкое движение словно сместило состояние равновесия, в котором он себя тщательно поддерживал, налился тяжестью затылок, застучало в висках. Злость парадоксальным образом давила и мешала не только думать, но и стоять неподвижно, переливаясь дрожью в пальцы. Сложно было бы это принять за нервную готовность перед боем.

— Капитан, ау? — позвал Стефанис, теперь благоразумно — с расстояния. — Остынь. Я твой человек. Тебе помощь нужна, а ты — убить!

Иллиан непечатно выругался, длинно и заковыристо. Сержант с заинтересованным видом прослушал эту тираду и вздохнул:

— Ну извини, Саймон…

Как ладонь Стефаниса ныряет в кобуру парализатора, Иллиан, конечно, заметить успел. Для ковбойских игр «кто выстрелит первым» он был сейчас не в форме, поэтому успел лишь шарахнуться в сторону, зацепив с грохотом чертово кресло, когда раздалось жужжание выстрела. Накатила, накрыла удушающая мягкая волна, мысли вспыхнули одной тревожной надписью «покушение», попутались и превратились в мерцающие алые нити, а потом стало вовсе темно.

Потом чип долго не фиксировал ничего. Но, пожалуй, это было скорее глубоким сном, чем полным беспамятством, потому что Иллиан что-то смутно видел, или ощущал, или… да непонятно, что за «или», но его как будто несла темная, мягкая река, и вокруг, на удивление, не собиралось его привычных ночных кошмаров, что, конечно, было ненормально и неестественно, зато хорошо. Пахло в этом сне правильно, что ли? Не угрожающе. Странный и совершенно нелогичный вывод для опытного спецагента, но кто сказал, что в снах бывает логика?

Наконец, Саймон выплыл из темноты. Голова его лежала на чем-то теплом и определенно живом: он был в постели, и кто-то делил с ним эту постель, тихо и размеренно сопя. Правая рука Иллиана была зафиксирована, и предплечье саднило; он попытался дернуть левой, но та оказалась прижата весом чужого тела и, судя по покалыванию в затекших мышцах, давно. Чип показывал уже позднее утро. Все тело Иллиана охватывала расслабляющая истома наконец-то выспавшегося человека — роскошь недопустимая, но какая приятная!

Он пошевелился и издал пробное: «Эй?»

Его сосед по койке ответил приглушенным подушкой невнятным «Чего?», но головы не поднял.

Иллиан дернулся и попытался было встать, но тут лежащий перевернулся и с неожиданным проворством прижал его к постели. Теперь Иллиан мог видеть над собой помятую со сна и неожиданно озабоченную физиономию Стефаниса.

— Лежи смирно, Иллиан, капельницу выдернешь, — предупредил его сержант. — Там всего полфлакона прокапать осталось.

— Что за капельница, зачем, и… — Иллиан в полутьме узнал обстановку своего собственного кабинета, точнее, прилегавшей к нему комнаты для отдыха, но это не сделало ситуацию понятнее, — … и что ты делаешь в моей постели? Докладывай.

— С чего бы начать… Ты как предпочтешь, капитан, с извинений или с ругани?

— Сержант! — Иллиан попытался произнести это ледяным голосом, намекающим раздолбаю Стефанису, что шутки кончились, но неожиданно закашлялся. — Черт. Дай сяду. Давай по существу. Эмоции потом.

— Я тебе лучше подушку под спину подсуну, а ты не шевелись: перекосится катетер, опять капать перестанет. Очистку крови от токсинов я тебе сделал, состав препаратов сейчас на наручный комм выведу, все сертифицированные. Ни главврачу, ни кому-либо другому не докладывал, все сделал сам, и даже точки обзора камеры заранее проверил. Можешь сказать за все спасибо.

Смущения на его физиономии не читалось вовсе, впрочем, и отвращения тоже. Так, деловое дружелюбие и толика пристального внимания. Будто и не случилось вчера ничего предосудительного, никто ни в кого не стрелял, никто никого не пытался убить…

— Ты в меня выстрелил. В своего командира.

— Виноват, — ответил сержант без малейшего раскаяния. — Я тогда немного ошибся.

— Немного?!

— Очень немного. Я решил, что ты под дозой какого-то наркотика, было очень похоже. Я ведь токсиколог по второму образованию, пришлось пройти спецкурс, когда батя… то есть Негри приставил меня к Его Высочеству.

— К кронпринцу? При чем тут?.. — хотя Иллиану тут же пришло на ум свидетельство бордель-маман, в былые времена неоднократно видевшей Стефаниса в обществе покойного Зерга.

— Ни при чем. Ты приказал доложить? Так не перебивай, — Стефанис обаятельно улыбнулся. — То, что я видел, было очень похоже на передоз наркотика: физиономия бледная, как у покойника, из глаз слезы текут, дрожь, нарастающие вспышки агрессивности, и при этом ты полностью уверен, что с тобой все нормально. Прочие возможные объяснения: либо неврологические проблемы, например, с твоим чипом, либо инфекция. Хотя я был оптимистом и понадеялся, что ты просто чем-то обдолбался, и это легко исправимо. Надо было только взять у тебя кровь на экспресс-анализ, но ты вряд ли подпустил бы меня к себе со шприцом.

— И это ты называешь извинением и признанием ошибки? — уточнил Иллиан как мог язвительнее.

— Ну, формально-то я ошибся: твой стимулятор — не наркотик, хоть тоже штука не из полезных. Вот за это — извини.

— А что в меня стрелял? За это трибунал положен, если ты помнишь. За нападение на старшего офицера.

Стефанис ухмыльнулся и совершенно фамильярным жестом погладил его по щеке.

— Да ладно, стрелял! На мощности два из десяти. Обездвижил пострадавшего для срочной медицинской помощи, считай так. Не будь меня, ты бы сейчас имел грандиозное медикаментозное похмелье, и над тобой хлопотали бы три санитара сразу. И схлопотал бы ты запись в медкарту о злоупотреблениях веществами. Кстати, аптечку из твоего сейфа я убрал, не ищи. И еще, заметь, я тебя спас от головной боли дважды: в прямом и в переносном смысле, когда всю ночь, как дуэнья, оберегал твою репутацию. Кстати, ты мне за это должен.

Иллиан посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. Стефанис искренне улыбался.

— То есть ты прав, и точка?

— Почти. Ша! — сержант поднял ладонь. — Кое-что было лишним, но я же извинился. Я не заботливая мамочка и не собираюсь отправлять тебя в постель, как только стемнеет. Если ты считаешь, что тебе под силу вкалывать еще и по ночам — давай. Не мое дело определять режим работы шефа Имперской СБ. Но уж тогда изволь травить себя чем-нибудь более безопасным, чем эта старомодная дрянь. У тебя с полдюжины биохимических показателей просто зашкалило. А ты и не в курсе. А, Иллиан?

— Допустим, — неохотно согласился Иллиан. — Но это все равно не объясняет, с какой стати ты здесь лежишь.

Стефанис показательно вздохнул и привалился к его плечу.

— Иллиан. Неужто твоя невинность от того пострадала? А чего тогда всю ночь прижимался ко мне во сне? Э, лежи-ка смирно, мне так надо.

— Не знаю, что тебе надо и зачем, — голос Иллиана был тих и почти вкрадчив, — но проезжаться по мозгам своему командиру — самый верный способ этого не получить. Я не буду шуметь, вырываться, ронять тебя с дивана и выдергивать капельницу. Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы затем я послал тебя далеко и надолго, и вовсе не в здешний архив, постарайся не наглеть.

— Ладно-ладно! Сдаюсь, прощу прощения, сэр, и все такое. Почти бессонная ночь сказывается на моем чувстве юмора не лучшим образом. Шесть флаконов в капельнице сменил, все-таки, и периодически бдел над твоим телом. Ты, кстати, спал как сурок и не сделал ни единой попытки проснуться, дернуться, заорать «кто там?» или попытаться меня придушить, а это дорогого стоит.

— Утра ждал, чтобы наорать на тебя как следует!

Только любая язвительность или даже начальственный разнос сержанту Стефанису — как слону дробина, орать на него — зря силы тратить. Яростное шипение вполголоса а-ля Эйрел, может быть, и помогло бы делу, но его трудно изобразить, лежа в кровати, да еще когда распекаемый подчиненный норовит прижаться к тебе потесней, и лишь заявляет:

— Не надо орать. И шарахаться — тоже. Всю ночь спали как котята в корзинке, что тебе теперь не так? Руки-ноги у меня холодные, что ли?

— При чем тут ноги, это просто… неподобающе, — буркнул раздосадованный Иллиан. — Как маленький, будто сам не понимаешь.

— Не понимаю, ага. Ты мне все-таки не посторонний и не чужой.

— Чужим тебе будет враг при боевом столкновении. А я — твой собственный, родной… командир. И веди себя сообразно субординации.

— Субординация… Слово какое-то экзотическое, — Стефанис широко зевнул. — Но я не шучу. Это ты меня толком не знаешь, и, похоже, пора это исправить. А я с тобой знаком с тех пор, как ты во дворце появился. Еще совсем молоденьким был.

— Двадцать семь — это, по-твоему, молоденький? — Тем не менее, Иллиан заинтересовался. Прежде всего, явным провалом в логике. — Но я тебя не помню. А если я чего-то не помню…

— А ты меня не видел, — великодушно пояснил сержант. Под шумок он удобно умостился у плеча, и, когда он говорил, Иллиан самым неподобающим образом чувствовал тепло его дыхания на своей шее. — Я знаю о тебе кучу формальных данных и всяких мелочей, потому что капитан в свое время дал мне твое полное личное дело. Плюс кое-что по итогам наружного наблюдения за тобой, которое я вел почти три года.

— Негри… проверял меня?

— Наверняка проверял, но это была не моя работа. Ты для меня был объектом защиты информации, как персона, близкая к Его Величеству. Ты же был вхож в его покои? Значит, чтобы ничего лишнего или личного про тебя нигде не фиксировалось и в слухах не проскальзывало. Причем все подряд: от режима дня до того, что ты предпочитаешь на завтрак, как переносишь алкоголь или с кем у тебя роман.

— У меня не было никаких ро…

— Знаю, не было, — согласился Стефанис. — Информация и дезинформация, сам понимаешь. Фантастические рассказы про то, на что способен твой чип — это тоже наших рук дело. В общем, я столько времени на тебя угрохал, столько пленок с тобой пересмотрел, сколько всю свою родню скопом не видишь. И не про каждую собственную девушку я до сих пор помню, какого сорта шоколад она предпочитает.

— И какой ? — не удержался Иллиан от любопытства.

— Э-э… темный с мятой, кондитерская Песто на углу Старого бульвара, верно? Да я сам тебе его принесу, капитан, только перестань на меня ворчать!

Иллиан не выдержал и рассмеялся. Да, ему следовало сейчас гневаться, устроить Стефанису головомойку, восстановить положенную дистанцию между главой СБ и унтер-офицером. Вот покойный капитан Негри ни за что не попал бы в такую нелепую ситуацию… «А и черт с ней, — подумал Иллиан неожиданно. — Я — не Негри. Тем более в глазах его сына». Всерьез с этим типом невозможно, определенно.

— Шоколад в качестве извинения? — поинтересовался он с легкой ехидцей.

— Знака внимания! — фыркнул Стефанис. — Ладно, сойдемся на взятке. За мной коробка шоколада — а ты не возражаешь против того, что я полежу у тебя под боком.

— И бонус, — заметил пунктуальный и очень любопытный Иллиан.

— Какой?

— Плюс к шоколаду ты мне объяснишь, отчего вдруг ко мне такое внимание и интерес. Ты ведь меня терпеть не можешь. И не отрицай, ты меня сознательно изводишь, причем планомерно.

— Тебя изведешь, как же. Ты теперь не секретарь и не личный шпион Его Величества, ты теперь — птица крупная. Шеф! Но и доверять тебе безоговорочно для меня ужасно сложно. Надо, я понимаю. Но непривычно, понимаешь?

— Привыкай, — в голосе Иллиана прорезался металл, — нравится тебе это или нет.

— Привыкаю помаленьку, — вздохнул Стефанис. — Но уж как могу. Для меня СБ — это не просто служба, это семейное дело. И я хочу, чтобы она была в руках человека близкого, считай, родного. С кем и поговорить по душам можно, и поругаться, если надобно. Ведь я тебе не кто попало, я — особенный. Ага, я всегда был блатным мальчиком, нравится тебе это или нет. А тебе это против шерсти, — и его ладонь прошлась по иллиановской спине уже по шерсти, иначе и не назовешь, если от загривка и вниз. Приятно. — Выпить бы с тобой как следует, потолковать по душам… Так тебе пить нельзя толком! А вот пощупать тебя в неформальной позе «вольно лежа», похоже, мысль полезная. Тем более ты так лажанулся со стимулятором. Эй, лежи уж, болящий! Привыкнуть пора, а не шарахаться, — и Стефанис снова огладил его по плечам и спине, словно лошадь перед тем, как ее седлать.

Что ж, придется принять на веру... пока что. Потому что для выдумки слишком запутано. Тем более что этот тип оказался вполне переносим физически. И все же Иллиан уточнил:

— Ты к психологам обращаться не пробовал? Насчет способов добиться доверия без ощупываний в койке?

— А иди ты, — беззлобно ответил Стефанис. — Я сам с усами. И лучше умников из психологического отдела знаю, что мне надо. Ничего с тобой не будет, не облезешь.

Он положил голову Саймону на плечо поудобнее и выразительно вздохнул.

— Будь со мной ласков, добрый молодец, и я тебе пригожусь. Давай, погладь меня по голове. Нежно, — сам он положил руку Иллиану на бедро, совершенно спокойно, словно так и надо, и только заметил: — Не смущайся, ты не невинная форская девица.

— Ну что ты, я скорее чувствую себя певичкой из кабаре, которую посетитель усадил к себе на колени, — буркнул Иллиан.

— В верном направлении мыслишь, хотя я со всем уважением, — Стефанис тихонько рассмеялся. — Ты хороший парень, если только не вспоминаешь про эту свою штуку на букву «с».

— О, я вовсе не хороший парень. Не заблуждайся. Хорошему парню нечего делать на моей должности. И я приучу тебя к субординации, — и Иллиан твердо добавил: — Так или иначе.

— На фоне бати, который в самые ласковые свои минуты напоминал… хм, вежливого крокодила, ты очень даже мил. Вызываешь у меня мысли насчет приглядеть за тобой и конфеткой угостить. Хочешь, достану нормальный стимулятор? Бетанский, контрабандный.

— Если бы я не знал, что происходит, подумал бы, что ты меня соблазняешь.

— Соблазняю, факт, — Стефанис вздохнул. — Я хочу обратно свою должность. В этом твоем информотделе можно сдохнуть со скуки. Или спиться. Из меня хороший технарь, но задачки там — для мичманов-первогодков. Возьми меня обратно. Я хочу работать здесь, с тобой. Ни в архиве, ни во дворце, ни еще в какой-нибудь дыре, куда ты соизволишь меня заткнуть, а здесь. Хочешь, пообещаю, что больше не стану ни громить полицейские участки, ни врываться к тебе с оружием? И спать к тебе буду приходить не каждую ночь… эй, что ты вскинулся? Если я дам тебе препарат, то, как порядочный драгдилер и ответственный СБшник, буду наблюдать за твоим состоянием. Я даже прочитаю в словаре про эту твою «субординацию». Ну Иллиан?

 

* * *

Утро принесло с собою нового — вернее прежнего — личного помощника, на удивление не болящую голову и положенный руководителю такой солидной организации, как СБ, аналитический подход. Как сержанту удалось добиться его согласия, интересно? Возможно, капитан Негри обучал своего доверенного человека — а кому доверяют больше, чем сыну? — специальным психотехникам для воздействия на умы слишком упрямого начальства. А возможно, Иллиан и вправду переборщил со стимулятором, поэтому Стефанису он теперь должен. Он, конечно, тщательно прочитал вкладыш и список противопоказаний, и даже витаминным коктейлем запил эту дрянь, но все же его знакомство с медициной ограничивалось сдвоенным курсом экстренной помощи: общим плюс еще одним дополнительным перед тем, как его перевели на службу во дворец… Ладно, пусть специальными проблемами занимаются специалисты. Если Стефанис такой универсал и шустро соображает, работа для него найдется.

Он для проформы поинтересовался у сержанта, не прибавить ли тому к работе еще и звания, а то как-то несолидно получается, но Стефанис в искреннем ужасе замотал головой:

— Иллиан, ты что, издеваешься? В мои годы мне мичманские кубики нацепить? Зверь. И не думай! — он перевел дух и решительно добавил: — Я достался тебе в наследство вот таким, как есть. И, как со старинной фарфоровой кисой из запасов нелюбимой тетушки, сделать со мною ничего нельзя. Терпи. А ты как думал, работа шефа СБ — сплошь одни пряники?

Пряниками в работе и не пахло. Или это были такие твердокаменные и древние кондитерские изделия, о которые было недолго обломать все зубы, если атаковать проблему в лоб. Докладные записки, поступающие от кадровой службы и финансистов, Иллиан уже исчеркал разноцветными стрелками настолько густо, что они напоминали карту военных действий, а задача все не сходилась с ответом. Как растянуть ограниченные денежные и людские ресурсы на целого монстра, каким должна стать новая Служба безопасности? До императорского Дня Рождения, от которого, естественно, и отсчитывался финансовый год, оставалось еще месяцев восемь, а реорганизацию было необходимо проводить уже сейчас. В конце концов, он заставил своих подчиненных подготовить три слегка отличных друг от друга проекта, которые, точно три линии обороны, намеревался выставить последовательно перед бюджетным комитетом Совета, решающим вопросы дополнительного финансирования. «Посмотрим, на каком по счету варианте у них кончится терпение».

С Эйрелом, конечно, воевать за деньги не придется: тот сперва потребует с Иллиана детальный расклад, поморщится, безошибочно ткнет пальцем в самые спорные пункты, посоветует не роскошествовать — но согласится. Сложности начнутся уже у самого Форкосигана, когда он начнет пробивать нужное решение в Совете Графов: обязательства, уступки, обещания, торговля и прочая мутная политическая водичка, в сравнении с которой дела СБ казались кристально ясными. Даже грозная форкосигановская репутация, подкрепленная победой в гражданской войне, и свежая память о том, как пять графских титулов сменили своего носителя после процесса по делу о государственной измене, не делали эту яростную торговлю легче.

Рабочий день пролетел, как скоростной флайер на бреющем полете: вжик — и нет его, один гул в ушах. Стефанис все это время был где-то поблизости — но глаза не мозолил; работы на него Иллиан специально навалил немеряно, что не помешало сержанту возникнуть за его плечом где-то в середине рабочего дня с обедом на подносе. Надо было рявкнуть: «Ординарцем я тебя не назначал!», но препираться на глазах у секретаря оказалось так некстати, что Иллиан молча и быстро съел все принесенное, не замечая вкуса и не отводя глаз от экрана комм-пульта.

«Кстати, — понял он, уже дохлебывая кружку, — какао я не заказывал. Вот еще баловство».

Наконец, наступил вечер, и секретарь ушел, опасливо покосившись на остающегося в кабинете шефа — то ли прикидывал, не перегреется ли у Иллиана его чудо-чип сегодня ровно в полночь, то ли до сих пор ожидал естественного, но так и не последовавшего разноса за приглашение вчера в святая святых Стефаниса. Кстати, а вот и Стефанис, легок на помине.

— Ну что, хорошим мальчикам пора сладкое на ночь и в постель, — сержант потряс поднятым кулаком, в котором сжимал что-то небольшое. Оно загремело сухим пластиковым звуком.

— Шуточки в строю?

— Выходи из строя, садись, поболтаем, — сержант пожал плечами и придвинул себе стул. — Я принес, что обещал. Стимулятор, бетанская разработка последнего поколения: трехфазовый, с суточным действием и снотаймером на четыре часа. Контрабанда, естественно, но проверенная. К нему еще есть медицинская инструкция длиной с твою руку, почитаешь потом на досуге.

Иллиан протянул руку к яркой коробочке, но Стефанис решительно накрыл ее ладонью.

— Не отдам. План А: ты прямо сейчас бросаешь все дела, берешь одну дозу у меня из рук, лепишь на предплечье сканер, и мы идем спать, а посреди ночи ты просыпаешься, в идеале, свежий как огурчик, а я проверяю, все ли с тобой в порядке. Ну или, если ты решил, что хватит себя травить, тогда План Б: никаких стимуляторов, включая кофе, а всех дел тебе все равно сегодня не переделать, так что ты идешь спать. Со мною. До утра.

«Вот так просто». И самое паршивое, что если отмести в сторону соображения приличий, то идея подремать под боком у Стефаниса без какого-либо повода казалась естественной. Приятной даже.

— Что-то не помню, чтобы нас с тобой успели поженить, — огрызнулся Саймон. — Женушка из тебя, кстати, вышла бы сварливая, ты мне и так умудряешься плешь проесть.

— А то, что ты прошлой ночью ворочался, стонал, зубами скрипел и в ворот футболки мне так вцепился, что чуть не придушил — это ты помнишь? Надо посмотреть, что это у тебя такое: побочка от того, чем ты накачался, или…

— Нечего смотреть. «Или», если тебе так любопытно, и покончим на этом.

— Кошмары? Похоже на то. Потому что когда я тебя подгреб поближе и за бок обнял, ты тут же притих. Иллиан, а Иллиан? Хочешь спокойного сна? Радуйся, что у тебя есть я.

Саймон неожиданно разозлился. Забота о здоровье и кружка с теплым какао — в теории звучит неплохо, но отгонять по ночам подкроватного буку он точно никого постороннего не просил. И лезть в свою голову — тоже.

— Желаешь со мной спать? Вперед! Раздевайся быстренько и ложись. Нижний чин, почти ординарец — обычное дело, чтобы койку греть. Если буду лапать в постели, не обессудь, мужская привычка. Ну?

— И я тебя тоже люблю, Иллиан, — отозвался сержант добродушно и протянул ему на ладони глянцевую капсулу. — Ну что, берешь химию или предпочтешь здоровый образ жизни?

Нет, может это никакое не приглашение к близости. Но на ритуальное мужское оскорбление сержант отреагировал очень интересно. Нечто среднее между «а я и не против, красавчик» и «ради тебя, дружище, я пропущу сказанную тобою гадость мимо ушей». Следует обдумать.

Под пристальным, можно сказать, наглым взглядом Иллиан взял стимулятор и закинул в рот.

— Здоровый образ жизни, — пояснил он, запив, — я планирую вести на пенсии. А ты, значишь, в обоих случаях идешь в комплекте: как вредный вирус или полезная биодобавка?

— Я иду как булочка к компоту. На сладкое, — и он потянул Иллиана за рукав. — Раздевайся. Влеплю тебе сканер на плечо и смогу, наконец, лечь. Загонял ты меня сегодня, как призовую кобылу на скачках.

Вот показательная разница между двумя военными. Иллиан разделся до футболки методично и с аккуратностью, форму повесил на специально приготовленные плечики, а китель даже предварительно встряхнул и смахнул с него несуществующую пылинку. В конце концов, если Стефанис не врет, через четыре с хвостиком часа он снова наденет эту свою броню, а пока он находится в самом безопасном сердце своих владений. А Стефанис избавился от одежды так, словно над ним стоял кто-то с секундомером и поторапливал: рубашку он стащил через голову, не расстегивая пуговиц, и размашисто кинул на иллиановский комм-пульт, как некую чудную скатерть, брюки же скатал в тугой валик и пристроил прямо на ботинки. В общем, под одеяло он забрался первым.

— Иди сюда, поболтаем; тебе нужно успокоиться естественным образом и медленно. О чем, кстати, желаешь говорить?

Иллиан лег рядом, не отстраняясь, не выстраивая никаких барьеров — ни в мыслях, ни физически, напряженным корсетом мышц. Черт его знает, что думает про двусмысленность этой ситуации Стефанис и замечает ли ее вообще, но сам-то Иллиан — взрослый человек и к самообману не склонен. Да и трудно обманывать себя, если каждый миг твоей жизни подкреплен безжалостным документальным свидетельством чипа. Так вот, Стефанис ему нравится. Ага, физически. Сексуально. Показывать это не обязательно, но знать нужно непременно.

— Я заказываю музыку? Прекрасно. Тогда можешь интимно нашептать мне на ухо, зачем лично тебе весь этот цирк. Про знакомство и доверие ты мне уже рассказывал, но то, что происходит — малость вылезает за грань разумного.

— Хочется? — предложил Стефанис свой вариант.

Теплый бок рядом непривычно грел, однако ощущение было скорее умиротворяющим, чем тревожащим. Стефанис уверенно потянул его за запястье, пристраиваясь затылком на его откинутой руке и придерживая Иллиана за бедро так, чтобы он не сполз с дивана. Можно было бы пресечь этот неуместный жест, но спокойней — оставить все, как есть. Телячьими нежностями все это было, вот что, но не давай происходящему ярлыков — и оно покажется почти в порядке вещей.

— В такой позе «хочется» обозначает вполне конкретные вещи, — сказал он мягко. — Ты рассчитываешь на секс или провоцируешь меня на подобный вывод? Давай говорить как взрослые мужики, а то бери отдельный спальный мешок, застегивайся и спи.

— Я не говорил про секс, — усмехнулся сержант, но руки не убрал и даже чуть шевельнул пальцами, точно незаметно погладил. — Еще и не начинал. Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится? Ты очень и очень любопытный тип, Иллиан. Есть в тебе что-то эдакое. То ли характер, то ли чип. И мне начинает казаться, что оно сгодится для шефа СБ, — он тихо засмеялся.

— Но этого не выясняют в постели.

В постели надо делать совсем другое, но тут одна тонкость: Стефанис — его подчиненный, и даже если в голову тебе придет игривая мысль, это «другое» зовется неуставными отношениями. «Ограничься невинным лежанием бок-о-бок, капитан».

— А где выяснять, если не тут? — Стефанис перешел на доверительный полушепот. — И когда? Ты все время занят. Вот разве ночью можно с тобой пообщаться, да и то недолго. В постели ты меня вполне устраиваешь. Ведь спали уже вместе, и мир не рухнул.

— И ты готов из одного желания познакомиться терпеть стянутое одеяло, чужое сопение в ухо и закинутые на тебя конечности? Тут уже физический интерес нужен. А от него рукой подать до того слова на букву «с», которое не «субординация» и о котором мы не говорим.

— Так ты предполагаешь, что я хочу с тобой под шумок переспать пару раз? — сержант покачал головой. — О, нет. Секс на разок — это несолидно. А мы же с тобой люди серьезные, да и не дети уже.

И, как бы подтверждая свой серьезный и основательный интерес, Стефанис повернулся на бок и пододвинулся ближе. Если до этого они лежали рядом, то теперь он тесно прижался, и ладонь, так естественно придерживающая Иллиана за бок, легла уже на спину. Но прикосновение никакого отторжения не вызывало: сержант не давил, не перехватывал контроль над ситуацией, а всего лишь устраивался поудобнее.

— О, так ты предлагаешь нам пожениться? — Иллиан попытался прибегнуть к иронии. — Полететь на Бету, создать семью, записаться в двоюродные любовники по контракту на трехгодичный срок?..

Стефанис фыркнул:

— Браво, какая картина! Хотя ты почти угадал. Семья — ключевое слово. Это для тебя родные — где-то в провинции, и ты им шлешь открытки на Зимнепраздник. А для меня семейным делом была Имперская Безопасность. Мне так... надо. Хочешь, считай капризом, а хочешь — давней привычкой в кабинет к шефу СБ без стука заходить. Вот теперь ты вместо бати. И усыновить ты меня никак не в силах, уж извини, а вот если будем спать вместе, то это, пожалуй — самое оно. — Сержант приподнялся на локте, поглядел на него сверху, серьезно и настойчиво. — По-другому я не умею и не хочу. Да, считай меня блатным и избалованным. Но я хочу служить с тем, кому всей шкурой верю, и к кому могу придти и не щелкать каблуками по уставу. А обняться. Ну, а интим… это дело совсем отдельное, хотя чертовски полезное в деле сокращения дистанции.

И он сократил ту самую дистанцию, устроив голову у Иллиана на плече, и положив руку ему пониже спины

— На всякий случай, должность кузена и ученая степень алкоголика-собеседника у тебя в плане вовсе не предусмотрены?

— Затейник ты, Иллиан! Про выпить мы с тобой уже обсуждали. И какие беседы, выспаться бы успеть. Вот и получается, что самое оно — это спать с тобой. — Стефанис уткнуся в него лицом, потер нос о ключицу, то ли почесываясь, то ли ласкаясь — с настойчивостью крупного кота, ищущего в постели свое законное место. — И ты не хуже спиртного действуешь на меня, я уже чуток захмелел, похоже.

— Да ну? — Иллиан потянулся и зевнул

— Ну да. И я тебе скажу, эротический интерес у нас с тобой самый что ни на есть взаимный. Разве нет? Говоря честно, и положа тебе руку на задницу… то есть, пардон, на сердце.

Иллиан прижался щекой к чужому затылку, к жестким, коротко постриженным волосам, и очень мягко добавил:

— Кстати, руку оттуда убрал бы.

— Не вопрос, — ладонь Стефаниса прошлась по боку и плечу, безошибочно ласкающим движением. — Но ты в эти самые руки отлично идешь.

— … А ты их не распускаешь. И это не вопрос, а приказ. Негоже клеить своего командира как доступную девицу.

— Тебе решать, шеф, — однако ладонь не прекращала своего мягкого, настойчивого блуждания под футболкой, имевшего явной целью заставить Иллиана замурлыкать и подставить для почесывания спину. — Я хочу не дразнить тебя и не злить, а, наоборот, сделать так, чтобы тебе было со мной удобно и приятно. Вообще-то, по всем правилам инициатива должна быть за тобой, и я ничуть не против, чтобы это ты меня щупал. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня тебе надо засыпать, поэтому расслабься, мы пообнимаемся чуток, и баиньки, ну а если я тебе приснюсь в интересном виде…

Иллиан невольно улыбнулся:

— Много чести. Вообще-то, я почти не вижу снов — а исключение составляют скорее кошмарные.

— Бедняга, — Стефанис наклонился ближе к нему, и Иллиан подумал, что тот хочет что-то добавить с особо близкого расстояния, но жаркое дыхание и долгое вдумчивое прикосновение губ к шее под ухом и ниже едва не заставили его ахнуть. И все же выгнуться, потянувшись всем телом, было бы естественно, зато совершенно неуместно, а, главное, послужило бы для Стефаниса прямым приглашением «заваливать можно, вперед!». Так что он всего лишь двинул сержанта локтем в бок: так, не слишком сильно, предупреждающе.

Стефанис вздохнул и чуть отстранился.

— Ладно, надеяться на эротические сновидения не приходится. Попробуем обойтись приятными разговорами. Расскажи, кто тебе нравится? Ну, не считая Форкосигана?

— Форкосиган? — удивился Иллиан вполне искренне. — А кому он не нравится? Это уже как-то не патриотично даже, да и, с его харизмой, маловероятно. Но таких, как он, больше не найдется, поэтому брать его за базу для сравнения бессмысленно.

— Иллиа-ан, — мурлыкнул ему Стефанис чуть не в самое ухо. — Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, о чем я. Ты к нему неровно дышишь… Он не станет ревновать?

Иллиан аж приподнялся от неожиданности. И в потрясении от неуместной осведомленности сержанта относительно вещей, бывших давно, недолго и вообще похороненных в секретных рапортах тогдашнего лейтенанта СБ.

— Какого черта ты про Эйрела так говоришь, словно мы с ним спим? Он женат, и ему бы такое заявление очень не понравилось.

— Не спите, так спали… Про это все говорили… эй, не дерись! — от очередного тычка локтем он увернулся.

— Ты знаешь, кто распускал эти слухи, — поморщился Иллиан. — У Джеса Форратьера был чересчур длинный и весьма грязный язык.

— Я в курсе. Как ты думаешь, чьим делом было ставить информблокаду после вашего возвращения с Эскобара? Негри передал все данные мне. Значит, говоришь, не спали? А вот я — спал.

И сверкнул глазами почти победоносно. Мол, знай наших.

Ну вот, подумал Иллиан устало, только этого еще не хватало. Он бы превосходно обошелся без подробностей относительно личной жизни Эйрела с участием одного вездесущего типа. Следовало осадить его, заявить, что сплетничать насчет регента даже в постели и даже с шефом СБ не слишком уместно, но его уже охватывала пассивность первой дремоты. Он только неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Поверил? — Стефанис необидно рассмеялся. — Ага, спали. Вместе. В ходе общего запоя на одном диване. Не буду врать, не без непристойных намерений в начале, но очень быстро мы поняли, что у нас друг на друга не стоит. Похожие мы с ним слишком, не прими за манию величия. Эйрел меня совершенно не привлекает, не то, что ты.

— Ты бы придержал язык насчет милорда регента, — все же попросил Иллиан.

— Язык — пожалуйста, если не попросишь еще и руки придержать, — руки, эти наглые и чересчур хорошо знающие свое дело руки гладили его по спине и плечам, пощипывали, ласкали; хотелось постанывать и льнуть к ним, чего, разумеется, делать было нельзя. — Нет, ты определенно лучше, вот, гладкий какой. И не драчливый. Вот у Эйрела рука тяжелая, не дай бог снова.

— Ты… с ним не в ладах? — вопрос не праздный, хотя, наверное, после того, как Форкосиган лично направил Стефаниса ему в помощники, несколько неожиданный.

— С тех пор, как мне от него влетело, уйма времени прошла, не беспокойся. Но мой рассказ будет с эротическим уклоном, как я и обещал, — заявил Стефанис, бессовестно подкрепляя этот аргумент поцелуем в шею. — Вообрази: почти семнадцатилетний я, красавец, каких поискать, в плечах уже раздался, гормоны играют, мозгов в голове ноль, разумеется. И Форкосиган застает меня прямо на своем… тогдашнем. Понимаешь, решил уже помянутый тобой Джес (а как у него мозги работают, ты и сам видел), что его другу не помешала бы сцена ревности, срежиссировал всю постановку, а я по тогдашнему скудоумию — только рад стараться… — он вздохнул. — Нет, мне определенно повезло: Эйрел не был пьян в доску и увидел, что имеет дело с малолеткой. Поэтому обошелся со мной более чем гуманно: отвесил пару затрещин и пинком с лестницы спустил…

— Выдумываешь ты все, — сумел выдохнуть Иллиан, опомнившись от шока и совершенно непристойной картины, которую успело нарисовать ему воображение за секунду, едва он закрыл глаза.

— Может, и выдумываю, — согласился Стефанис. — А ты вон уже совсем дрыхнешь, отлично. Сладких снов, дорогой.

Иллиан хотел было возмутиться, но уснул.

И вопреки категорическому утверждению, что снов он не видит, в этот раз ему снилось что-то такое… эдакое. До крайности неприличное для взрослого мужчины, профессионального циника и руководителя самой грозной организации в Империи: любовь ему снилась. Не слишком выразимая в конкретных словах, не поддающаяся логике обученного аналитика, зато дающая полное ощущение того, что все правильно и так, как должно. Зато и проснулся он — как положено при действии снотаймера, ровно в пять утра — обнимая за шею мирно посапывающего сержанта, да еще закинув на него для верности одну ногу.

Он ощутил неловкость и хотел было высвободиться, но тут у Стефаниса на руке завибрировал будильник, и сержант, еще не открывая глаз, чутко уловил начинающееся движение и прижался к его шее губами. Иллиан почти инстинктивно запрокинул голову, подставляясь для поцелуя, плавая в последних дымных волоконцах отступающей дремоты и сонного наслаждения, которое ему было не положено, но вот же оно. Хорошие у сержанта рефлексы, ничего не скажешь, да и его капитан, получается, не отстает. Он выгнулся, Стефанис легко подгреб его под себя, и получившаяся композиция приняла окончательно неприличный вид, а гипотеза о стояке, неизбежном при пробуждении у двоих здоровых мужиков, получила свое фактическое подтверждение. Но сопротивляться не было никакого желания, когда Стефанис жарко выдохнул ему в ухо:

— Умница. Что я тебе сейчас скажу…

«А уж что ты мне сейчас сделаешь!», мысленно прибавил Иллиан, но сержант продолжал:

— Информация с грифом совершенно секретно. Класс данных Б3.

Иллиан инстинктивно напрягся, однако в подобной позе это выглядело лишь как «и прижался к нему крепче», пока Стефанис называл цифры по одной, тяжело дыша, делая паузы, но не сбившись ни разу, пока не произнес все двадцать две подряд. БЗ — «закрыто под блок». Иллиан не только не перебивал, боясь его прервать, но при первых же словах сообразил положить руку ему на затылок, поглаживая, перебирая короткие темные волосы, стискивая пряди. Поэтому буквенную последовательность, завершившую цифровой ряд сержант выпалил уже на одном дыхании.

— Отлично, милый, — попросил Иллиан тихо, — а теперь еще раз, пожалуйста.

Второй раз Стефанис повторил все в точности, без ошибок. Он замолчал, глубоко вздохнул, и только тогда, выждав секунду, Иллиан уточнил:

— И что это было?

— Номер счета, пин-код и пароль полного доступа. Комаррский банк Сосьете Галактик. Счет особый и недекларируемый, естественно. Капитан Негри хранил там спецфонд для операций за пределами империи. Ага. Много смешных денег.

— Много, это сколько? — то, что его у предшественника были какие-то отдельные, не задекларированные в общем бюджете, заначки, Иллиан предполагал и ранее, но, разумеется, не рассчитывал получить к ним доступ. Хотя кому, как не личному помощнику, знать эти секреты.

— Два с половиной миллиона. Бетанских долларов, конечно, — и пока его собеседник ловил ртом воздух, прибавил: — Неплохо за ночь любви, а?

«Ага, — мысленно усмехнулся Иллиан, — похоже, ты любил не меня, а мои миллионы. То есть наоборот, миллионы, которые ты хотел передать мне. Но считайте меня семнадцатилетним девственником, если я поверю, что твой интерес был исключительно деловым и не подкрепленным настоящим желанием».

— Кто ставил тебе блок? Ты можешь об этом говорить?

— Могу. Это был эксперимент, с привлечением инопланетников; по приказу капитана, разумеется. И давным-давно. Примерно тогда же, когда Форкосиган спустил меня с лестницы, хотя, поверь, эти события ничем не связаны, кроме моей молодой дури.

— Что же ты натворил? — удивился Иллиан как степени провинности семнадцатилетнего мальчишки, так и суровости запретов, которые капитан Негри решил наложить на собственного сына.

— Не я, если точно. Но в те времена мой язык опережал мозги, и батя счел, что лучше наложить на них крепкий замок. Ну, а потом под этот же блок легло еще много полезных вещей, о которых я имел право говорить только с ним, как с шефом СБ, ну или с персонами — одной персоной — рангом выше. Если бы ты получил свой пост нормально и был введен в курс дела, моих подсказок не понадобилось бы, а мне бы не пришлось выдумывать всякие пикантные способы обойти блок.

— Пикантные?

— Ну, а то! — Стефанис, все еще крепко державший его в объятьях, повернул голову и прижался губами к губам, осторожно раздвигая их языком, и Иллиан получил крепкий и сладкий поцелуй, абсолютно не дружеский по всем приметам. Он охотно запрокинул голову и ответил, позволив себе на секунду отвлечься от дела и насладиться, со всем тщанием отвечая на такое проявление мужского интереса. И Стефанис явно понял, что ему сейчас демонстрируют: одновременно возбуждение и желание поддаться — потому что аж застонал. Иллиану пришлось упереться обеими ладонями ему в плечи и, мягко отодвинув, подождать, пока его взгляд не прояснится.

— Ты что же, любому в постели мог бы такое выболтать, если постараться? — спросил он мягко.

— Гм-м… — Стефанис потеребил губу. — Любому начальнику Имперской СБ наверняка. Хорошо, что Фордариан не успел своего назначить, а то окажись он таким же милым… Ой. Знаешь, Иллиан, а процитируй-ка по-быстрому номер указа регента о твоем назначении — у меня что-то пульс зашкаливает.

Иллиан рассмеялся:

— Тогда в холодный душ. Я, во всяком случае, а дальше — работать. Мне еще разбираться с твоим подарочком; главный бухгалтер просто умрет от счастья при необходимости на скорую руку переделывать весь бюджет… Об остальном мы с тобою поговорим… потом.

— Вечером? — с надеждой спросил Стефанис.

И Саймон Иллиан кивнул.

 

* * *

Над Форбарр-Султаной собрались плотные тучи, обещавшие в скором времени метель и съедавшие половину света от и так короткого зимнего дня. Но Иллиан заморгал даже на этот тусклый зимний свет, которого почти не видел в лишенном окон Главном Тараканнике.

В приемной перед кабинетом Форкосигана уже горели лампы. В кресле у двери — а не в своем собственном кабинетике — сидел верный Куделка, сосредоточенно листающий ридер. Его присутствие значило, что у регента сейчас кто-то есть, и эта встреча либо личного характера, либо, что вероятнее, дело щекотливое, и Форкосиган предпочитает вести разговор с глазу на глаз. А еще этот посетитель был неожиданным — потому что час назад Иллиан сообщил, что едет — и его визит ожидается недолгим, раз Куделка незаметно ерзает в кресле. Как вывод, дело, скорее всего, неприятное, и Форкосиган будет раздражен или расстроен, так что хорошие новости Иллиана придутся ему весьма кстати.

Иллиан быстро и по-СБшному небрежно кинул два пальца к виску, чтобы поднявший голову Куделка не вздумал его приветствовать по всей форме, а то парень был уже готов потянуться за тростью и встать. «Хороший мальчик Ку, правильный», подумал он и тут же удивился, какие именно выверты психики заставляют его называть мальчиком офицера всего на пять лет младше себя самого. Вот Стефанис на четыре года старше своего шефа — что же, и ему естественно думать «А паренек ничего, старается»?

— Долго он там? — Иллиан кивнул на дверь кабинета.

— Полчаса уже, сэр. Граф Фориннис настаивал на срочном разговоре. Сошлись на срочном, но кратком.

Итак, он угадал, и в потоке дел определенно наметилась недолгая пауза. Иллиан подумал и присел на массивную ручку соседнего кресла — привычка, соперничающая с неподобающим обычаем лорда регента оседлывать задом наперед первый попавшийся стул.

— Как тебе семейная жизнь, Ку?

Личный помощник регента, которому по всем правилам причитался бы сейчас отпуск в медовый месяц, не будь ситуация такой напряженной, а дел — по горло, удивленно моргнул и тут же улыбнулся.

— В новинку, капитан. Но я уже понял, что главное в ней — режим и дисциплина. Адмирал приказал, чтобы ровно в двадцать ноль-ноль я заканчивал дела и не смел показываться ему на глаза до утра. Приходится учиться делать свою работу в два раза быстрей.

— Тогда не отвлекаю, лейтенант.

А в этой шутке большая доля правды, пожалуй. Поэтому сам Иллиан женат исключительно на работе и семейного положения менять не намерен. Правда, если продолжать аналогию, то прошлой ночью Стефанис потребовал от него честного брака по всем правилам. Даже приданое с собой принес, паршивец. И какое…

Впору по этому сюжету фильмы снимать. Приключенческие. Или нет, лавстори, которую категорически нельзя показывать несовершеннолетним, гражданским или не прошедшим спецподготовку: ввиду упоминания имперских секретов категории А, передозировки психостимулирующих веществ и двух мужиков в одной постели в совершенно непотребном виде.

Кстати, о последнем пункте. О мужиках в постели. Иллиан твердо знал, что никогда не спросит у Эйрела, но ему все равно было до смерти интересно, были ли рассказы Стефаниса о его давних отношениях с Форкосиганом плодом неуемного и буйного сержантского воображения или же чистой правдой? Звучали-то обе истории правдоподобно. И про то, как молодой Эйрел спустил мальчишку с лестницы, застав с собственным любовником, и про их со Стефанисом неудачную попытку спьяну переспать много лет спустя. Действительно, чем-то эти двое похожи, а одноименные полюса должны отталкиваться. Но это же значит, что оба мужчины, побывавшие за последние полтора года в постели Иллиана, оказались одного типа. И эта логическая цепочка заставляла его чувствовать себя неприятно уязвимым, словно он стоял полуголым на тренировочном плацу под холодным осенним ветром и чужими взглядами — положение, подходящее зеленому мальчишке, но совершенно неприемлемое для солидного человека и шефа Имперской Службы безопасности.

«А думать про всякие интимные глупости в рабочее время шефу Имперской СБ положено?»

Иллиан не успел себя упрекнуть за неподходящие мысли, как дверь в кабинет распахнулась и появились регент с графом Фориннисом. Добился ли граф желаемого, догадаться было трудно — от радости он не светился, ну а по каменной физиономии Форкосигана можно было прочесть только то, что он не желает, чтобы кто-то его читал. Широким шагом Форкосиган проводил своего титулованного посетителя до выхода, дождался, пока посторонние покинут помещение и начал распоряжаться:

— Ку — займись тем делом с орбитальными верфями, у него пока приоритет, хочу видеть сводку к завтрашнему утру. Свяжись с коммодором Боунзом из Генштаба, затребуй данные. Иллиан, идем, удивишь меня, что еще можно сотворить с бюджетом. Хотелось бы надеяться, что приятно удивишь, но, увы, я реалист.

В кабинете, наедине друг с другом, они расположились привычным небрежным порядком: Форкосиган верхом на стуле для посетителей, сложив руки на спинке, а Иллиан, точно отражая его непринужденную манеру — боком на краешке комм-пульта. Комм-пульт ему сейчас должен был пригодиться.

— Что хотел граф Фориннис? — спросил Иллиан без предисловий.

— Получить за свой голос по вопросу бюджетирования хорошую цену. Чересчур хорошую, как по мне. Черт побери, таких ушлых торговцев, как наши графы, во всей вселенной еще поискать! Слушание через две недели, и пока у меня всего лишь двадцать один гарантированный голос. — Эйрел фыркнул. — Ха! Честные люди, добропорядочно служащие Империи — их даже нечем прижать. Вряд ли ты мне с этим голосованием поможешь, а?

— Возможно, и помогу.

Взгляд Эйрела стал острым:

— И во что ввязался Фориннис?

— Ты меня не так понял. Я про голосование в целом, а не про Форинниса. Эйрел, не поможет ли тебе, если я просто отзову свое требование о дополнительном финансировании?

— Так ты передумал браться за реорганизацию внешней разведки?

— Не передумал. Но просить под это дополнительные средства нужным не считаю.

— Ты зря считаешь наше положение настолько отчаянным, Иллиан. Двадцать один голос — неплохая база для работы. А если бы финансовые аппетиты СБ были чрезмерны, будь уверен, твою докладную записку я бы сам завернул, и еще до всех бюджетных комитетов.

— Утешил. Но тут моя ошибка: я неверно оценил финансовое положение собственной Службы. Запиши в наш резерв свободных средств еще два полностью ликвидных миллиона долларов и отзови мою заявку на допфинансирование.

— В твоем случае это трудно списать на забывчивость. И на шутку — тоже. Объяснись.

— Два миллиона сто тридцать одна тысяча с мелочью — закрытый резервный фонд капитана Негри, распределенный по счетам в нескольких комаррских банках. Я о нем понятия не имел до вчерашнего дня, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. В данном случае добрым Папашей Морозом с мешком подарков выступил сержант Стефанис — можешь себе представить?

— Разумеется, — медленно проговорил Форкосиган. — Только с Зимнепраздника прошло уже полтора месяца, а с твоего вступления в должность — и того больше. Не стыкуется.

Медленно, но голос хотя бы не понизил. Значит, озадачен, но пока не разозлен. Эйрел чует в этой ситуации что-то неправильное, еще бы; будучи чистой правдой, она отдает, тем не менее, такой мелодрамой, что диву даешься.

— Я-то думал, ты обрадуешься без всяких условий. Дело было в… — он молниеносно прикинул, стоит ли рассказывать про психологический блок Стефаниса, уж не говоря про способ, каким его снимали, и решил, что без этих деталей пока лучше обойтись; да и потом, по возможности, тоже, — … в технических сложностях; если потребуешь, я дам развернутый доклад, в чем они состояли. Это — детали. А главное то, что новый проект нашего бюджета на полугодие — здесь, и цифры в нем — старые, — он подкинул датачип на ладони и выложил на стеклянную поверхность комм-пульта, а сам легко соскользнул с его края. — Я счел нужным принести эту новость сам и с личными пояснениями, а не переслать проект по сети. Не то ты и вправду бы заподозрил дурную шутку. Ты его сейчас посмотришь?

— Ты просто вернул прежние цифры? Тогда посмотрю, но без спешки, — но все же Форкосиган поднялся со стула и прошелся по кабинету, ненавязчиво сокращая дистанцию. — Так ты сказал, сложности? У тебя были какие-то проблемы со Стефанисом?

Эйрелу определенно не следовало бы быть таким проницательным в вопросах, которые его напрямую не касаются.

— После Негри ему трудно было принять на этой должности меня, — ответил Иллиан правду, просто не всю и без подробностей. — Но, в конце концов, мы поговорили и прояснили ситуацию.

— Я тебя, кажется, предупреждал, что мужик он нелегкий... и, да, задиристый. Но вменяемый.

— Личный помощник из него отличный. Хотя, — добавил Иллиан искренне, — у меня не раз руки чесались перевести его куда-нибудь пода... в отдел пропаганды, так у него язык подвешен!

Человек, который за два-три разговора сумел уболтать его практически на совместную жизнь — это страшное оружие, и нечего ему прозябать на секретарском месте. Таких надо на вражеские позиции сбрасывать, на страх агрессору. Правда, желательно, привязав крепкой веревкой, чтобы можно было вытянуть обратно. Потому что сейчас Иллиан только укреплялся в мысли, что желает получить Стефаниса в свою собственность.

— О, да. Если он захочет кого-то взбесить, осечек не бывает. Но с этим испытанием ты должен был справиться, Саймон.

— Как видишь, справился. А ты его достаточно неплохо знаешь, — сказал Иллиан, тщательно стараясь не подпустить в реплику ни грана вопросительной интонации. — Лучше, чем лорд и адмирал мог бы знать простого сержанта.

— Что за неожиданный снобизм со стороны юного простолюдина из провинции? — Форкосиган усмехнулся. — Лорд, адмирал, то-се... Ты не представляешь, с какой разнообразной публикой мне случалось к полному своему удовольствию и пить вместе, и драться. Предупреждая твой вопрос, Фил Стефанис относится к обеим категориям.

— Мне-то пить мне нельзя, а драться я предпочитаю исключительно по служебной необходимости, так что вопрос академический. Думаю, мы со Стефанисом и дальше поладим без драки, а если и нет, никто из нас не придет к тебе жаловаться, — это Иллиан добавил намеренно, вспомнив про полушуточную угрозу сержанта «настучать регенту» в случае нарушения им режима дня и желая увидеть, как Эйрел отреагирует на такое смелое заявление. Зафиксировав в чипе выражение лица Форкосигана (кажется, совершенно обычное, чуть тронутое усмешкой, надо будет потом подробнее изучить картинку), он решил пока тему закрыть.

«И все-таки, насчет пил и дрался — это понятно, но очень любопытно, кто и с кем в свое время спал?»

 

* * *

Вечера он ждал со странной неуверенностью. Не как бывает у юнцов на первом свидании — с сомнениями «придет или не придет» и судорожным тисканьем в руках дешевого букетика, — скорее здравый смысл периодически просыпался от дремоты и начинал ему стучать в стенки черепа со своим настойчивым: «Эй! Мужик! А на хрена тебе любовник?». С ворчливым «Для удовольствия!» Иллиан запихивал наглеца обратно, но через какое-то время все повторялось. По ходу он невольно задумывался, в чем именно будет состоять это удовольствие, и это тоже отвлекало от дел. Словом, сплошное беспокойство.

В отличие от него, сержант воспринял сказанное утром напоследок как твердое обещание. Так что явился в иллиановский кабинет, как к себе домой, еще до полуночи, и потянул его хозяина в прилегающую спальню при первой же возможности.

Ломаться, как красотка, Иллиан определенно не собирался, но теперь неуверенность сменилась любопытством. «Да? Ну что ж, посмотрим, что ты задумал, и на сколько хватит твоей решимости».

Но сержант не колебался. Едва захлопнулась плотная звукоизолирующая дверь, Саймон оказался самым банальным образом притиснут лопатками к стене. Стефанис уткнулся лицом в его шею, чуть не зубами прихватывая, и принялся старательно выцеловывать, заставляя ежиться и запрокидывать голову. «Хочу тебя», — вибрацию глухо произносимых раз за разом слов он ощутил у себя на горле, когда твердые пальцы Стефаниса без задержек справились с крючком воротника. Саймон достойно оценил натиск, отнюдь не возмущенным разумом, но быстро налившейся тяжестью в паху. «Я и не думал, что мне по вкусу нахалы».

— Секс у стеночки — мечта подростков? — все-таки усмехнулся он.

— Я учту твои фантазии, Саймон, — ласково пообещал Стефанис. Он смотрел в упор, глаза у него блестели, и выражение физиономии было сейчас самое нагловато-непристойное. — Но не сейчас. Так, задел на будущее, когда мы будем спешить, и все, на что ты сможешь выкроить время — это дать мне прямо в прихожей.

«Нет, поцелуи в шею — это здорово, а вот нахальство меня не заводит».

— Эй, сержант. Ты не перепутал, к кому явился? Девочек своих у стенки трахай, если им такое по вкусу, а здесь придержи язык. Командую я.

— Так командуй, — легко согласился сержант и даже отстранился малость, но руки его уверенно придерживали Иллиана за задницу. — Вот хорошая команда «Шагом марш в постель». Или «Упор лежа принять». Ты точно не хочешь сделать это у стенки? Тогда не торчи тут, как статуя Дорки посреди площади. Нам еще выспаться сегодня надо.

Ладони в последний раз стиснули его ягодицы и нехотя отпустили. Выложив на полу дорожку из моментально снятой одежды, от кителя до трусов, сержант шлепнулся на застеленный диван.

— Ну, долго мне ждать? Или начинать без вас, шеф?

Саймон поспешно нырнул в постель, притиснулся к чужому горячему телу, с удовольствием ощупал, обхватил ладонью член, уже вздымающийся гордо, как полковое знамя.

— Похоже, ты шел сюда, уже твердо рассчитывая на успех?

— У-у… так ты же обещал. А слово начальника СБ такое же крепкое, как слово фора… точно крепкое, да? Дай потрогать.

— Образец красноречия, — прокомментировал Саймон, поворачиваясь поудобнее.

С минуту они сосредоточено надрачивали друг другу, пока сержант не попросил почти жалобно:

— Дай, а? Сейчас мы с тобой быстренько это сделаем, у меня кровь немного вернется к мозгам, и я вновь обрету дар речи, обещаю. Пока все, на что я способен это «Ы-ы», «Какой ты сладкий» и «Сделай мне приятно, детка». За «детку» я не уверен, Саймон, но «ы-ы» — это мое коронное.

А вот и дам, решил Иллиан легко. Во-первых, это должно быть охренительно приятно, а во-вторых… иначе окажется неделикатно к младшему по званию. Вот, хорошее слово — неделикатно. Тем более что младший по званию уж очень здоров с самого начала его лапать и целовать, с языком, не стесняясь. Действует инициативно, уверенно, вдохновенно… да его аж трясет от этого самого вдохновения, назовем это так. И это надо поощрить.

Это в молодости первое свидание означает неуверенность, неловкость первого интимного прикосновения, необходимость притереться друг к другу прежде, чем секс станет чем-то большим, чем короткое безумное возбуждение. А потом тело перестает привередничать, все происходит здесь, сейчас и по максимуму, и ты понимаешь, сладится ли с этим человеком, уже по тому, приятен ли тебе его запах. Стефанис пах резко, по-мужски, но от этого запаха воображаемая шерсть на загривке Иллиана не пыталась встать дыбом, поэтому он с самого начала понимал, что физически все у них получится.

— Можете проявить инициативу, сержант, — поставил он точку. Развел колени, судорожно втягивая воздух сквозь зубы от прикосновения уверенных пальцев к промежности, к входу… ох, как ему этого не хватало. Чтобы вот так облапали, перевернули на живот, с засосом куснули за загривок, и уверенно начали драть, впиваясь пальцами в бедра. Чтобы можно было постанывать и помогать себе рукой под совместные вскрикивания, мат, что-то непристойное или бессвязно-ласковое на ухо. Очень удачно с Филом вышло. И манеры уверенные, и руки знающие, и член — подходящего размера, толстый такой, большой, и упирается… во что он там может упираться, было совершенно непонятно, но, очевидно, достал он до горла, потому что тут Саймон заорал в голос, благослови бог архитекторов за звукоизолирующие стены…

Он лежал весь мокрый, безвольно распластавшись, с довольной улыбкой на физиономии, и с расстояния в несколько сантиметров разглядывал такого же Стефаниса. Взмокший, удовлетворенный, по-дурацки улыбающийся. Полная гармония?

— Ну как? — задал он самый идиотский из возможных вопросов.

— Нууу… — Стефанис скорчил гримасу. — Я не совсем понял. Может, повторим для ясности?.. — Он посмотрел на ошарашенную физиономию Иллиана и хихикнул: — Ну что спрашиваешь? Совсем дурак, Саймон? Или у тебя секса до меня ни разу не было?

— Сам дурак, — совершенно непосредственно обиделся Саймон. — Я не об этом.

— А о чем?

— Хорошо было… — он зевнул. — Твою же мать, как хорошо. Просто за так такое не бывает. Возможно, теперь тебе самое время подхватить штаны и смыться от меня подальше. Пока мы оба окончательно не потеряли осторожность, не начали трахаться, как бешеные кролики весной, и не спалились на какой-нибудь глупости.

— Ш-ш, — Стефанис притиснул его к себе. — Посткоитальная депрессия — обычная штука, я как-нибудь распишу тебе всю биохимию; токсиколог я, в конце концов, или поссать вышел… Но бояться? Саймон, тебе это ну совсем не к лицу.

— Я не боюсь, — слабо возмутился Иллиан. — проявляю разумную осторожность. Помню об ответственности, чтоб ее так. Не нижним же чинам об этом заботиться, а мне, как твоему начальству… Ты точно не собираешься драпать отсюда со штанами?

— Разве что без штанов и сразу на мороз. — Стефанис посмотрел на него с ухмылкой и все же сжалился. — Ты про инструкцию о правилах соблюдении личной тайны знаешь? Номер… как ее, двадцать два бис и еще буквы. Для ВИП-персон. Ты не знаешь, а я знаю, наизусть, до параграфа. Приходилось применять.

— У тебя уже были на службе… неуставные отношения?

— Затейник! Работа у меня была. К какой скандальной персоне я был приставлен, ты сам знаешь, я же говорил. А потом одного лейтенанта курировал, молоденького такого, он секретарем служил у Самого. Ну, что смотришь, чудо? Тебя, конечно. Я тебе разве не рассказывал? Ничего, утром расскажу, вот проснемся, потрахаемся, и такого порасскажу! И инструкцию по пунктам процитирую, что надо делать, чтобы не спалиться даже при пожаре. Знаешь, Саймон, а ты занятный: стоит при тебе о работе заговорить, сразу успокаиваешься…

Иллиан не просто успокаивался, он уже засыпал, стремительно и сладко.

 

* * *

Если бы дело происходило не в нормальной жизни, а в любовном романе, восторженный романист непременно написал бы, что после ночи любви — гм! — бравый шеф СБ летал как на крыльях, подстегнутый приливом энергии. Или, наоборот, был с утра рассеян и мечтательно смущен. На самом деле не случилось ни того, ни другого. Он лишь покосился на Стефаниса утром, как сытый кот смотрит на мешок корма — «это все мое, и никуда не денется, на каждый день хватит по уши». Теперешняя определенность была штукой позитивной, позволила выбросить из головы все личное и незавершенное и заняться делами. А недосып компенсировал кофе, который молча и быстро поставил перед ним сержант, мудро не приправляя завтрак лишними шуточками.

Не полноценный стимулятор, конечно. Но насчет стимуляторов они договорились, верно? Как и насчет остального. А вечный вопрос «и на хрена вам, капитан, понадобился любовник?» откладывался до появления у капитана свободного времени. Которого закономерным образом не предвиделось в потоке работы.

Утренняя планерка прошла в обычном бодром стиле: коллеги и соратники с усталыми, но азартными физиономиями докладывали об успехах и о том, что не пока получилось, стоически переносили начальственный втык, сдержанно переругивались и, явственно показывая зубы, перетягивали каждый на свой департамент долю новообретенного бюджета.

Устоявшаяся рутина продолжалась день, другой. Бомба — в переносном смысле, разумеется — рванула только на третий. Да и бомбой это можно было считать не слишком опасной — не ядерная, скорее вонючка со слезоточивым газом, до чертиков раздражающая именно потому, что утаить ее от лишних глаз невозможно было никак.

Суть дела, о котором доложил майор О’Келли, начальник Управления по делам Комарры, была в том, что некий коммандер Мийоч, офицер медслужбы линейного крейсера, не явился в положенное время из увольнительной на борт своего корабля, пришвартованного у Станции Комарра-Три. Ординарное событие, мелочь, не достойная внимания не только самого шефа СБ, но и армейской дисциплинарной комиссии, если бы не несколько сопутствующих делу деталей.

Офицер-хирург Мийоч являлся не просто флотским коммандером, но еще и скрытым агентом капитана Негри, которых тот размещал по всей Имперской Службе, исходя из одному ему понятного принципа. Кстати, почему Негри часто прибегал к вербовке медиков, главных армейских вольнодумцев, по общему мнению, Иллиан не мог понять до сих пор. Относительная независимость от командования и политофицеров? Или просто многократно повторенный однажды удачный опыт? В любом случае, сейчас этот вопрос имел лишь абстрактное значение.

Итак, покидая корабль с концами, верный (тайный) СБшник Мийоч оставил на своем комме открытое письмо, копия которого, как он сделал приписку, ушла еще и в несколько местных СМИ. И то, что все комаррские медиа с самого момента завоевания находились под полным контролем цензуры, ситуацию не слишком исправляло. Поскольку в означенном письме содержалась, как обтекаемо заметил О’Келли, пересылая шефу текст на комм, «грубая критика политических действий регента». Открытое письмо Мийоча, адресованное почему-то лично главе генштаба, адмиралу Канзиану, представляло собой нечто вроде неаккуратно сляпанного политического манифеста. Упреки командующему, открыто поддержавшему Форкосигана во время недавнего мятежа («… как вы могли встать под запачканные кровью знамена мясника Комарры!»), перемежались с преувеличенными панегириками покойному Фордариану. Как результат последних событий, беглый коммандер предрекал в недалеком будущем неизбежный развал флота и армии, упадок воинского духа и утрату ценностей империи. Все это словоизвержение, на взгляд Иллиана, было не более чем демагогией и напыщенным пафосом, внимания руководства СБ не заслуживающим. Хотя Мийоч вполне недвусмысленно намекал, что среди облеченных доверием нового шефа СБшников у него есть друзья и единомышленники — и это тоже тянуло за собой волну внутренних проверок, пусть и велика была вероятность, что беглец просто путает следы.

Однако, как выяснилось, все самое интересное в своем послании Мийоч приберег напоследок. Он заявлял, что не считает для себя больше возможным служить преступному режиму, и намерен отказаться от барраярского подданства и попросить политического убежища на Эскобаре.

Дочитав до этого места, Иллиан испытал острое желание придушить изобретательного коммандера собственными руками, но только зло рыкнул:

— Именно на Эскобаре? Почему уж не сразу на Эте Кита?

Майор О'Келли кивнул.

— Да уж. Выбрать для открытой эмиграции планету, война с которой у нас была немногим больше года назад — то ли особая глупость, то ли тонкий расчет.

Каково перебежчику будет адаптироваться на новой родине, если каждый гражданин Эскобара сейчас свято уверен — непременным атрибутом любого барраярского вояки являются хвост, рога и запах серы?

— Мы, разумеется, прорабатываем вариант, что Эскобар — всего лишь дымовая завеса, но пока никакой определенной информации нет, сэр. У дезертира было время не только получить убежище, но и вовсе покинуть под дипломатическим прикрытием пределы империи…

— Верно, а эскобарские дипломаты не скажут нам правду даже в ответ на вопрос, какое сегодня число. Ждать информации о судьбе Мийоча по официальным каналам не стоит.

После войны — да будем честны, после бесславной попытки вторжения — дипломатические отношения Республики Эскобар и Барраярской Империи оставались более чем прохладными. Поэтому по дипломатической линии запросы по Мийочу можно было слать хоть дюжину лет — и все без толку.

А с такой малочисленной резидентурой, подумал Иллиан, покосившись на Дункана из Внешней Разведки, обнаружить следы перебежчика на Эскобаре собственными силами будет крайне сложно. И даже озвучивать эту идею не стал.

— Хорошо, — подытожил он и поморщился. Чего уж тут хорошего! — Мы не можем точно определить, что именно случилось с Мийочем — и дезертировал ли он вообще, кстати. Что конкретно его подтолкнуло на этот шаг. Где он находится сейчас и какие есть способы до него добраться, и есть ли в этом вообще необходимость, или разбитую чашку уже не склеишь. Какие еще вопросы у вас возникают, господа?

Задачи для ближнего круга выкристаллизовались сразу. Аналитикам — поиск по базе. Был ли коммандер в прежние годы задействован в чем-то серьезном или оставался исключительно информатором? Хотя стиль руководства прежнего шефа СБ предполагал, что подобного рода ниточки сходились к нему лично, так что после гибели Негри они оказались оборваны. Кто мог помочь коммандеру бежать, сообщив нужные контакты? И, наконец, как оценить причиненный в общественном мнении ущерб от этого дела, нематериальный, но весьма болезненный? Все ясно? Выполняйте.

Пропаганда была той «темной лошадкой», которую новый шеф СБ получил в наследство вместе со всем прочим стадом, а теперь задавался вопросом, успел ли шеф Негри развернуть эту сферу деятельности после бесславного краха Министерства Политвоспитания или вовсе даже нет. Как старик часто любил говорить, «наше дело — собирать информацию, а не распространять ее». Афоризм звучный, но ничуть не помогает с ответом на вопрос, как в скорейшие сроки исправить ущерб, нанесенный публикациями письма Мийоча в комаррской желтой прессе.

Потому что, несмотря на всю секретность и цензурный контроль, отголоски этого события слишком быстро докатились до Форбарр-Султаны. Следует подозревать, что их какая-то шустрая птичка на хвосте принесла. Принесла, очевидно, прямо с планерки СБ на... да, это был уже министерский комитет, которому и так раздраженный несуразностью всего происходящего Иллиан делал несколько дней спустя свой еженедельный доклад.

— Капитан Иллиан, мы закономерным образом опасаемся, что именно потому, что моральный дух в армии сейчас слишком низок, дезертирство приобретает такие угрожающие масштабы. Что вы предпринимаете по этому поводу? Да-да, вы. Ведь политическая пропаганда теперь ваша забота!

Граф Форвилль несомненно владел тонким искусством ловко смешивать в одной фразе правду и инсинуации. И не опровергнешь первую ее часть без того, чтобы не поставить под сомнение вторую.

— Последние месяцы принесли нам множество примеров нелояльности даже со стороны тех, кто клялся в своей верности Империи присягой и словом чести. — «Твоих же коллег по Совету Графов, в том числе, не говоря о птице не столь высокого полета. А в войсках пришлось объявить амнистию, чтобы не устраивать массовых трибуналов». — Былая политическая нестабильность до сих пор сказывается на моральном духе солдат, однако дезертирство — это особый случай. Вы говорите, именно угрожающие масштабы? К вам поступили новые сведения от военной полиции?

— Чтобы узнать о подобных вещах, сегодня достаточно раскрыть газету, — Форвилль поморщился.— Беспрецедентный промах. Как вы это допускаете, капитан? Похоже, вы утратили контроль над СМИ. Комаррские писаки совершенно распоясались.

— В той же газете, — вкрадчиво поправил Иллиан, — можно прочесть, что во дворце после недавних мятежей вновь объявился призрак Белой Дамы. Что, несомненно, тревожит нас в связи с личной безопасностью Его Величества, но предпринимать какие-то меры мы будем только по результатам тщательного расследования. Такое же в настоящий момент проходит и по делу о дезертирстве некоего флотского коммандера: неприятный, но, рад вас успокоить, единичный прецедент.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, капитан.

— На какой из трех, граф? О пропаганде в армии, о цензуре на Комарре или об одном конкретном случае дезертирства?

— Не мешало бы — на все, — Форвилль посмотрел на него победно.

«Дело СБ — не распространять информацию...» Прав был Негри, как выясняется. Таким образом капитан, откровенно чуравшийся бумажной работы, избавлялся от всяческой отчетной бюрократии.

— Вопросы умонастроений в Империи, несомненно, интересная и обширная тема. Если регент распорядится, я буду рад представить вам свои соображения по поводу стратегий Имперской СБ в этой области на отдельном, специально собранном заседании. — Форкосиган едва заметно хмыкнул. Следовало расшифровывать это хмыканье как «не нашел лучшего, чем валить все на меня, Саймон?» — Но сейчас перед нами стоят задачи текущего момента. Интересующее вас следствие по делу коммандера Мийоча ведется лишь несколько дней, и пока не принесло никаких результатов, которые заслуживали бы упоминания.

Он хотел было прибавить «в прошлом коммандер не обращал себя никакого особого внимания Имперской Безопасности», но решил, что не стоит. Если доброжелатель, так быстро поставивший Форвилля в известность о скандальной истории с Мийочем, служит в стенах самой штаб-квартиры, он же мог подсказать, что дезертир был в прошлом СБшным агентом.

— Раз уж вы позволили этой истории выплыть наружу, капитан, все, что нам остается, это исправить нанесенный ущерб, — весьма некстати вступил замминистра иностранных дел. — Не дать Барраярской империи потерять лицо — это наш долг! Направить ноту в посольство Эскобара с требованием возвратить перебежчика — да, милорд регент?

«Новость известна во всех подробностях. Форвилль что, газету им вслух зачитывал или коммюнике своим союзникам рассылал?» Хотя неважный из этого замминистра союзник. Но не все посты в Министерстве занимают лощеные дипломаты, есть и ограниченные чинуши, и форские болваны с безупречным послужным списком, и просто люди верные, но недалекие.

Регент Форкосиган, санкцию которого резвый чиновник МИДа спросил в самый последний момент, прищурился:

— Для тех, кого заботит лицо Империи, замечу: поспешить — самый верный способ опозориться. — Он выдержал паузу. — Капитан Иллиан, что вы можете сейчас утверждать с уверенностью относительно судьбы нашего пропавшего офицера?

«Подача снова на моей стороне поля?»

— Что он покинул корабль, к которому приписан, спустился на планету и не явился на борт в срок. И что у нас есть подписанное его именем письмо провокационного содержания, причем нам не известно, чтобы коммандер высказывал подобное мнение вслух и прилюдно, — отбарабанил Иллиан.

Если точно, допросить сослуживцев пропавшего штаб-квартира просто не успела ввиду нахождения оных за пять скачков от Форбарр-Султаны. Тамошнее же, комаррское, отделение было в не курсе, что Мийоч работал на Негри, поэтому провело допросы формально и не рыло носом землю в поисках обыкновенного дезертира. Отдел Внутренних расследований клялся и божился в ближайшие сутки предоставить шефу список всех возможных контактов Мийоча в последний год, но даже если так, пресловутые контакты следовало еще отыскать и допросить. И это на совещании на стол не выложишь.

— А что сообщают зарубежные агенты? — напирал Форвилль. — Разведка. Ваши люди в эскобарском дипкорпусе — наверняка у вас там сидит какой-нибудь незаметный и весьма осведомленный мелкий клерк, а, капитан?

«Это у тебя в моем ведомстве сидит кто-то весьма осведомленный!» — рявкнул Иллиан, увы, только мысленно. В болезненный вопрос галактической шпионской сети граф ткнул пальцем безошибочно и явно с хорошей наводки.

— Нет, наши агенты ничего не знают о судьбе Мийоча, — сообщил он коротко.

— То есть, можно сказать, у вас голый ноль. Неважно работаете, — заключил Форвилль.

Иллиан сжал зубы и промолчал.

— Прошу вас предоставить мне ваши соображения по делу в трехдневный срок, капитан, — подытожил Форкосиган. — С этим закончили, прошу всех не отвлекаться от повестки дня, господа.

В свой кабинет шеф СБ вернулся в прескверном настроении. Дело Мийоча, рядовое, не угрожающее безопасности империи в целом, по правилам находящееся в ведении военной полиции, благодаря хитрым нюансам и явной недоброжелательности графа Форвилля превращалось в большую проблему Имперской СБ и лично Саймона Иллиана. Конечно, происходящее было вполне понятно. Наскоки со стороны графов и высших чиновников на молодого, еще неизвестного им главу СБ — проба сил, попытка проверить его на прочность в сравнении со стариком Негри. Каков к этому конкретный повод, им не так важно. И регент ничем не мог Иллиану помочь, поскольку же показательно продемонстрировал в этом вопросе нейтральную позицию.

«Придется тебе, Саймон, выпутываться самому».

 

* * *

Поручение регента — это вам не фунт изюму, в мусорную корзину не выкинешь и до лучших времен про запас не отложишь. В обычной ситуации разбираться с дезертиром пришлось бы максимум военной полиции, теперь же, после досадного вмешательства Форвилля, дело было поставлено на личный контроль шефа имперской СБ, и от Иллиана требовалось в срочном порядке выделить на него ресурсы и время.

Разумеется, он напряг своих аналитиков на поиск нужной фамилии в корреспонденции, рапортах, финансовых документах и всем подобном за последний год (из сохранившегося, само собой); нужно было понять, в каких проектах СБ был задействован офицер Мийоч и утечка какой информации могла случиться после его побега. Но слишком многого от этого поиска он не ждал, прекрасно помня привычку Негри замыкать всю важную информацию на себя.

— Что я вам, провидец? — в раздражении бормотал Саймон себе под нос, отпихивая утреннюю чашку кофе, которую услужливо подсунул ему под нос Стефанис. — Откуда я могу угадать, чем этот Мийоч у Негри занимался. Вот ты скажи, откуда?

— Чего? — переспросил тот бессмысленно.

Оба были еще полуодеты, поднявшись из постели всего недавно. Иллиан твердо определил, а Стефанис, поворчав для дела, принял как руководство к действию, что просыпаются они за четверть часа до подъема и весь свой утренний секс умещают в это, строго отведенное время. Сержант поворчал, что он не семнадцатилетний курсант, которому надо успеть кончить за три минутки до отбоя, что он предпочитает ебаться обстоятельно… И пятнадцать минут — это, конечно, впритык, но умеючи можно. Потом он аккуратно заткнул Иллиану рот ладонью, и они уложились в срок даже с запасом. Напоследок Стефанис утешил его, что условный рефлекс — великая штука, а секс по расписанию это очень здорОво, и через пару-тройку недель, когда привычка закрепится, то и здоровья заметно прибавится. Смех смехом, но пятнадцать минут, украденные у сна, подарили всплеск эндорфинов, и сегодня утром Иллиан был бодр, с ясной головой и думал исключительно о делах.

— Ну, Мийоч, дезертир наш комаррский… — получив в ответ озадаченный взгляд Стефаниса, он вздохнул: «Ладно, забудь», и предпочел не разворачивать тему хотя бы за завтраком.

Увы, Имперская СБ не всеведуща, как бы тщательно она ни пыталась создать себе такой имидж в глазах барраярцев. Она не хранит в мрачных стенах Главного Тараканника полное досье на каждого из ста миллионов ныне живущих подданных, плюс на покойников. Даже если ты — военный на действительной службе, и то не факт, что СБ уже держит на тебя отдельную папочку, а не станет при надобности запрашивать информацию из архивов военного министерства, частей и комиссариатов. А то и к муниципальной страже пойдет за ними на поклон, потому что бравые офицеры ходят по той же земле, что и все остальные. Не считая времени, которое проводят на борту корабля, конечно.

Короче, поиски пришлось начинать почти с нуля. Что бы ни знал про своего агента лично Негри, это вместе с капитаном и ушло. Формальные сведения — да, конечно: возраст, образование, номинальный послужной список, награды и взыскания (и тех, и других — ничтожно мало), и все. Сослуживцы Мийоча болтались сейчас на комаррской орбите, однокашники курсантских времен... ну, это вообще дела давно минувших дней. Постоянная квартира беглого коммандера, чей крейсер был приписан к комаррскому флоту, находилась тоже на Комарре. Женат он не был, буянить в кабаках с провозглашением громких политических лозунгов привычки не имел, с инопланетниками особо не общался, и его задушевным другом себя никто объявлять не спешил. А три дня, отведенные Форкосиганом, в бесплодных поисках могли истечь слишком быстро.

Когда выяснилось, что объект их интереса — столичный уроженец, запрос в муниципальную стражу Округа Форбарра улетел с первой же утренней почтой. Но и тут шансы на успех были невелики. Если Мийоч во время своих приездов не отметился в городе как дебошир и бунтарь, то вряд ли разговор с его старушкой матерью поможет СБ продвинуться в поисках ответа.

Днем ответ на запрос не пришел. Зато пришел лично Форбукк.

Руководитель столичных муниципалов был хитрым, скользким типом, однако иного от начальника силового ведомства ожидать не приходится. А сотрудничать СБ и полиции так или иначе придется — как бы ни были велики власть и возможности, которые широким жестом свалил прямо на колени Иллиану регент, и у них есть предел. Так что Иллиан изобразил живейшее радушие — как-никак к нему на прием явился самолично целый почти-полковник и глава ведомства — если переводить полицейский табель о рангах в общеармейские понятия.

Капитаны, шефы и все такое обменялись улыбками. По очкам на этот раз выиграл, пожалуй, капитан Форбукк — настолько доброжелательную, просто тающую от бескорыстного желания помочь улыбку, как у муниципала, замотанный Иллиан изобразить просто не сумел.

— Что вас привело, капитан? — поинтересовался Иллиан, предложив гостю присесть. На мгновение он оптимистично понадеялся, что этот визит не принес сейчас в его кабинет новые проблемы в дополнение к вороху старых.

— Ваш же запрос, капитан, — раскланялся Форбукк, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле с какой-то папкой на коленях.

— И что, у вас возникли сложности? — вежливо поинтересовался Иллиан, уже внутренне готовый объяснить несговорчивому муниципалу все насчет необходимости содействия, срочности, важности и т.д., вплоть до радикального «меня не интересуют ваши обстоятельства, постарайтесь сделать все возможное ради блага нашей с вами Империи».

— О, ничуть, не извольте беспокоиться. Наоборот, мы получили весьма любопытные результаты, — эффектная пауза. — Видите ли, как бы я ни был загружен, но тоже стараюсь регулярно знакомиться с прессой, так что ваш коммандер со смешной фамилией мне сразу вспомнился — и я приказал моим людям приложить все силы к этой задаче, — снова пауза. — Не сомневаюсь, что наша доблестная Имперская СБ отыскала бы эту информацию самостоятельно, будь у нее в запасе хоть немного свободного времени — но все же, на сей раз, рыбку выловили мы. И тем сэкономили ваши усилия. Подозреваю, что вы найдете эти сведения ценными, равно как и наше взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

Иллиан держал вежливо-бесстрастную физиономию. Драматические этюды «кто шире улыбнется» закончились, дальше пойдет доклад по делу и обычная торговля. Поглядим, что же сумели за такой короткий срок нарыть муниципалы на неприметного парня Мийоча, и чего эта информация стоит. Капитан муниципалов уже отстегивал клапан папки, доставая датачип.

— В досье вашего фигуранта не отмечено в Форбарр-Султане никого из родных, кроме матери, а ту он в последний раз он навещал достаточно давно; впрочем, вы это и сами знаете. Так вот, хотя ваш парень не был женат, у него была пассия, и с самыми серьезными, знаете ли, отношениями.

— Любовница? — удивился Иллиан причудливому обороту речи.

— Вот уж чего достоверно утверждать не могу. Возможно, невеста. Здесь досье на эту даму. Лили Эддингс, актриса музыкального театра, кстати, завтра у них спектакль, так что она в городе. Двадцать шесть лет, живет одна, не замужем, несмотря на свою профессию, вполне достойная горожанка и в скандалах не замешана — не считая того примечательного случая полгода назад, через который мы на вашего Мийоча и вышли. В тот раз коммандер явился к ней в пол-первого ночи с цветами под окна и, как говорит протокол, «громким и неблагозвучным пением нарушил покой соседей», после чего был препровожден в участок, откуда девушка его с весьма нежной сценой забирала. Запись прилагается; полицейские архивы — великое дело. Мисс Эддингс за него поручилась, соседи согласились отозвать жалобу, и происшествие было слишком незначительным, чтобы попасть в тогдашние сводки, но, как видите, мы сумели его откопать сейчас. Кстати, она снимает квартиру в респектабельном доходном доме, так что извольте получить еще и показания консьержа о том, что интересующий вас человек совсем недавно провел у нее в гостях несколько дней, и свидетельство соседки, которой она похвасталась новеньким кольцом и помолвкой… — Муниципал выкладывал на стол, точно трофеи, одну страницу досье за другой. — Ну так как, Иллиан?

— Отлично, и ваша оперативность заслуживает самых высоких похвал, — ответил Иллиан, не кривя душой. Это своим сотрудникам следует отмерять похвалу скупо, следуя заветам предшественника (традиции на Барраяре — прежде всего!), а с коллегами-конкурентами можно быть и предельно любезным. Нельзя было не признать — проделана хорошая оперативная работа, выстроена крепкая ниточка к политически незаинтересованному свидетелю. Женщина, недавно и близко общавшаяся с Мийочем, вполне могла пролить свет на его умонастроения и намерения. И это решало по крайней мере половину проблемы.

— Нам повезло, — скромно признался Форбукк. Даже глаза потупил на мгновение. — К сожалению, в иных случаях дело складывается совсем наоборот, и это еще одна причина, почему я решил вас навестить лично.

Иллиан насторожился. То, что Форбукк, похоже, решил торговаться за свою информацию, неким странным образом ее обесценивало. А была ли девушка, так сказать? Иллиан сказал бы, что от так кстати нашедшейся подружки Мийоча исходит подозрительный душок состряпанного алиби, если бы хоть какое-то алиби могло помочь оправдаться скандальному дезертиру.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю.

— Спасибо, мне это понадобится. Рассказ долгий, — Форбукк вздохнул, — и не сказал бы, чтобы выставляющий деятельность подведомственного мне учреждения в наилучшем свете. Но, надеюсь, моя искренность подтвердит, насколько важно в данном случае тесное сотрудничество между вами и нами. Итак, в Форбарр-Султане и ее окрестностях активизировалось несколько банд.

— Прискорбно слышать, — сухо согласился шеф СБ.

— Безусловно. Далее, их почерк и модус операнди наводят на мысль, что те, кто ими руководит, не понаслышке знакомы с методами диверсионной деятельности.

— Вы предполагаете, здесь действует зарубежная агентура?

Вот только этого Иллиану не хватало именно сейчас, в разгар кризиса с внешней разведкой и досадного инцидента с офицером-беглецом!..

Форбукк помялся.

— Да не похоже, — признался он. — Больше смахивает на наших, родных: клички, связи. Только не на обычных бандитов и даже не на отставных военных, а тех, кто прошел в свое время тренировочные лагеря вроде ваших, СБшних, которые еще покойный Негри организовывал. Почерк точно вашей конторы. Нет-нет, — быстро вскинул он руки, — если вы думаете, что я сейчас поминаю тот случай с вашим унтером по кличке «Генерал», там дело закрыто.

Эта мысль Иллиану в голову прийти не успела: он уже давно записал тот случай со Стефанисом в разряд контролируемых курьезов (или источников для занимательных рассказов наедине по ночам, если ж на то пошло). Но замаскированную шпильку не почувствовать он не смог. Хотя проигнорировать — это запросто.

— Возможно, что после мятежа Фордариана организованное противодействие власти оказывают остатки его сторонников, ранее служившие в Имперской СБ?

— Ну, да, но… — Форбукк снова вздохнул, глубоко и показательно. — А теперь самое интересное, капитан. Банды начали нас серьезно беспокоить не сегодня, а несколько месяцев назад, как раз, когда Фордариан был как раз в силе, а деятельность их нынешних главарей и вовсе прослеживается задолго до начала мятежа. Недоумеваете? Вот и мы ломали головы, а потом подумали. Капитан Негри ведь не только своих орлов готовил, по слухам, а кое-кто из его выучеников потом не у дел оказался…

— Учебные лагеря Министерства Политвоспитания, — задумчиво протянул Иллиан.

— Именно! По срокам с роспуском министерства сходится как раз. И по стилю работы, так сказать.

— Но к этому выводу вы уже пришли без моей помощи, насколько я понимаю. Какое отношение имеет к уволенным сотрудникам бывшего министерства имперская СБ? — поставил Иллиан вопрос ребром. Уж переложить ответственность с больной головы на здоровую муниципалам никто не даст.

Форбукк пожал плечами:

— Так я же говорю… Архивы. Ваши архивы с досье на всю эту публику и с учебными программами, по которым они так ловко научились нам противостоять. У вас ведь сохранились какие-то документы тех времен, несмотря на полный роспуск Министерства, не так ли?

— В каком-то виде — да, — осторожно согласился Иллиан. Архивы оставались для него до сих пор болезненной темой — он все еще находил сюрпризы в том, что оставил совсем недавно капитан Негри, что уж говорить про личные дела сотен уволенных год назад МПВшников.

— Ну, вот видите! — обрадовался муниципал. — Я уверен, что ваши списки личного состава школ МПВ наконец-то помогут нам распутать этот зловредный клубок и выйти на след подозреваемых. Мы просим всего лишь небольшого содействия. Пустите моих офицеров — все проверенные люди, разумеется! — поработать с вашей базой данных, капитан Иллиан. Вы же видите, как мы можем быть друг другу полезны. Общее дело делаем, общие усилия во благо Империи… Видите, нам нужна ваша информация, но и наша вам бывает полезна. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, капитан, вы согласны?

— Разумеется. А поскольку у вас пока только догадки и вы не представляете, о каких персонах конкретно идет речь, то и составить обычный оперативный запрос к нам не можете. Вам нужно получить или допуск для вашего сотрудника к работе с базой СБ, или моего аналитика, специально выделенного под эту тему. Начнем с малого, капитан Форбукк. Я поставлю задачу перед специалистами по информационной безопасности, от вас же требуются для начала имена ваших офицеров.

Допустить людей из чужой конторы, не прошедших сито строгой СБшной проверки, в его драгоценную базу? Базу, содержание которой самому шефу Иллиану до сих пор было известно не до конца, и всякий раз, когда он натыкался на закрытые сектора или сведения, спрятанные под личный пароль Негри, то только зубами скрежетал. С одной стороны, сесть на нее верхом, словно дракон на гору золота, и пожирать всех дерзнувших приблизиться ему тоже не удастся. С другой стороны, одна эта мысль немедленно провоцировала у него обострение паранойи. Особенно учитывая то, как быстро и незаметно утекла из недр СБ информация про злополучного дезертира. «Мало нам искать «кротов» внутри конторы, добавим извне?»

Но делать нечего. Просто еще одной проблемой больше. Но решаемой проблемой. Отдать распоряжение техническим спецам, пусть проработают какую-нибудь схему сегментирования доступа, это ведь возможно? Иллиан пожалел, что об их вопросах он знает только понаслышке. Вот Стефанис, тот, кстати, в курсе. Пусть объяснит коротко и просто.

— Я готов вам помочь, — обтекаемо пообещал Форбукку Иллиан, прощаясь. — И наш департамент информационной безопасности постарается как можно оперативнее оказать вам содействие. Вы правы, что пришли ко мне. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество силовых структур необходимо — мы же делаем одно дело, капитан.

Когда Иллиан изложил Стефанису свою гипотезу насчет подсистемы с односторонней связью для всяких посторонних штатских, тот хмыкнул и заметил, что информация плохо делится на части и что за одну ниточку целый свитер распустить можно. И что, скажем, капитан ни за что не позволил бы допустить постороннюю шушеру в святая святых, просто из принципа. Но да, нечто в этом роде вполне возможно, согласился сержант и ушел к техникам свою гипотезу проверять.

«Хороший человек Стефанис. Полезный. Хоть и не без своих закидонов, но на него все-таки можно положиться», — подумал Иллиан, открывая очередной доклад по делу Мийоча.

Свежие документы по делу Мийоча свалились на комм-пульт Иллиана ближе к вечеру. Допрос актрисы не принес ничего нового, кроме ее уверенности в скорейшем возвращении жениха и его полном благополучии — поскольку она не имела обыкновения читать комаррскую «желтую прессу», то и про его дезертирство пока блаженно не ведала. С ее слов, проверенных под фаст-пентой, пропавший выходил мужчиной уравновешенным, к политическому экстремизму не склонным и искренне соскучившимся по ее объятиям за несколько месяцев расставания. Как раз эта полнейшая логичность показаний мисс Эддингс никак не вязалась с картиной происшедшего.

Но еще в больший тупик поставила Иллиана расшифровка звонков с комм-пульта, стоящего в уютной квартирке актрисы. Прошлой осенью, пока она сама (и это было подтверждено свидетелями) уходила в город на репетиции, оставив кавалера дома, тот сделал несколько звонков. Список его разговоров был довольно коротким и частично объяснимым, однако о чем он трижды — восемь, десять и даже двенадцать минут подряд — мог разговаривать с сержантом Стефанисом?

Иллиан перепроверил номер — ошибки не было. Он тщательно просмотрел пять секунд своей записи с недоуменной рожей сержанта, услышавшего фамилию Мийоча, после чего начал тихо и глухо закипать. Однако ему хватило терпения придержать допрос до вечернего появления сержанта с докладом, чаем и твердым намерением остаться до утра; последнее было так же очевидно, как кружка у него в руке.

— Не говорил я, что не знаю этого твоего Мийоча, — огрызнулся Стефанис, едва Иллиан потребовал ответа, какого черта тот злонамеренно утаивает информацию. — Я вообще ничего не говорил, а гримаса не считается. У меня твоей железки в голове нет, Иллиан, мог и напутать. А с Мийочем мы приятельствовали когда-то, было дело. Но последние пару лет — не особо, так что меня про него не расспрашивай. Он одно время на нейроэнергетиках сидел, вообще был злой, как черт с рогами, хуже, чем ты, когда баловался стимуляторами из списка запрещенных…

«Хорошая попытка заговорить зубы и сойти с темы, молодец». Включенный Стефанисом с ходу режим «придурка из простонародья», которым тот пользовался виртуозно, хоть уже давно к нему не прибегал, Иллиан распознал сразу. Кажется, они это уже проходили месяц назад? Попытка заговорить шефу зубы, невинный взгляд славного парня Стефаниса и его твердое намерение самому решать, что капитану Иллиану знать следует, а без чего тот преспокойно обойдется. Причем секретик, который он придерживает, обычно масштаба складов фитаина под фундаментом императорского дворца. Так было у них в самом начале знакомства, с тех пор изменилось многое, но, как выясняется, до взаимного доверия им еще как до Комарры пешком…

— Так, сержант. Прекрати цирк и коротко доложи, что тебя связывает с коммандером Мийочем, при каких обстоятельствах вы познакомились, и зачем он тебе трижды звонил, — он справился в памяти, — в сентябре? По-хорошему прошу, но если надо, то приказываю.

— Никакого цирка, сэр. Мы посидели в кабаке, поболтали о прежних временах. Вспоминали, как пили под хвостом у Дорки — ну, в дворцовом парке… И кое-что личное вспомнили. Политику не обсуждали, милорда регента всуе не поминали.

Иллиан смотрел на него в упор, прищурясь. Стефанис отвел взгляд первым и покачал головой.

— Саймон, ну прости, я не хотел говорить. Спали мы с ним раньше, а тут он в увольнительную прилетел, и мы по этому поводу приняли по пятьсот. Ну и потом… как-то. — Он хмыкнул. — Давай закроем эту тему. Идиотом себя чувствую. Одно дело в постели об этом шептаться, а мне эти темы не хочется. Не то ты про меня лишнее думать начнешь.

Даже так? Сексуальная ориентация, конечно, ни у кого на лбу не выбита. А все же кто-то врет — либо муниципалы и так кстати найденная ими любовница Мийоча, либо… снова его личный помощник, по совместительству — самопровозглашенная секс-звезда СБ. И хотя Иллиан не позволил себе поморщиться при этой мысли, видимо, что-то отразилось в его глазах.

— Не ревнуй, все в прошлом, — заверил его Стефанис и обнял.

Стефанис действительно считает, что он может ревновать, вот как? Или просто отвечает сомнительной шуткой на прямой приказ доложиться? По правде говоря, они двое ни разу не касались скользкой темы «кто у кого был» — или есть сейчас — иначе как во время секса, а тогда уже все равно, что ты там друг другу наговоришь: признаешься ли в бесстыжем совокуплении со всем караульным взводом в дворцовой дежурке, верить этим словам все равно не стоит ни на ломаный грош. Однако, если бы заговорили, Иллиан скрупулезно бы сформулировал правило — «я тебя не ограничиваю в интимных контактах, но желаю знать о них». Цинично, зато точно. И не такой человек Стефанис, чтобы этих вещей не понимать романтический вздор насчет ревности нести. Впрочем, в пару ко лжи гадкая шутка как раз хороша для отвлечения внимания.

Похоже, все-таки не стоило вступать в интимные отношения с собственным подчиненным, как бы хорош тот ни был в постели. И среагировать сейчас Иллиану надо предсказуемо.

— Составишь рапорт о содержании ваших разговоров, подробно, — сухо отчеканил шеф СБ, высвобождаясь из-под руки сержанта. — Добавишь оценку личности коммандера Мийоча и анализ предположительных причин его поступка. До утра тебя не жду. Завтра чтобы рапорт лежал у меня на столе. Свободен!

— Саймон, — Стефанис наклонился к нему и заговорил очень тихо, так, что даже записывающие устройства будь они в кабинете шефа, не зарегистрировали бы разборчивой речи. — Ты можешь на меня сердиться, я дал промашку, да. Но давай разделять работу и… остальное. Не к лицу нам эти женские уловки, когда секс выставляется, как морковка перед носом у осла, в поощрение. Я тебя хочу так, что зубы сводит, не слабее, чем в самый первый раз. И ты меня точно так же. Не выгоняй.

Теоретически, секс и лояльность — вещи не связанные, и удовольствие в постели можно получить даже со вражеской шпионкой (шпионом? Иллиан решил не заострять внимание на грамматическом роде слова). Но все-таки проще расслабиться, когда в постели голова у тебя не забита расчетами, какую именно дезу ты намерен в следующую секунду сливать, и ты не пытаешься угадать, что на самом деле думает тот, кто так старается отыметь тебя до полного и обоюдного удовлетворения.

«Но ты хочешь потрахаться, признайся уж честно. Потому что иначе — взорвешься. Можно, конечно, обойтись собственноручными усилиями, но не кажется ли тебе, что глупо сначала красивым жестом выгонять любовника, а потом дрочить на его мысленный образ под душем?»

— Я на самом деле зол, и то, что я тебя хочу, дела не меняет, — предупредил Иллиан, вставая. Сержант пошел за ним шаг в шаг, как привязанный. Разделись они молча, почти не глядя друг на друга, и это, наверное, было ошибкой, потому что Иллиан не успел уловить быстрого движения.

Сержант провел прием грамотно, как по учебнику, и когда Иллиан оказался лежащим поперек кровати с заломленной за спину рукой, то на долю секунды успел машинально подумать о настоящем нападении, прежде чем эти мысли вышибло напрочь. Адреналин пополам с тестостероном, подается в яйца под давлением возвратно-поступательными движениями? Стефанис трахал его точно и сильно, сосредоточенно — как будто тщательно выполнял работу, а не отдавался страсти. И совершенно безмолвно, используя рот лишь для того, чтобы больно прикусить за загривок так, что следы зубов не сразу сойдут. Орать разрешалось Саймону. Горел загривок, горела задница, и что-то внутри, в груди, пекло, вырываясь злостью и криком. «Не на тебя поорать, так под тобой? Ублюдок! Сволочь! Лжец! Еб твою мать, сильнее же, ну!..»

— Я кончился как личность, — слабо проговорил сержант, забиваясь в постель и утирая лицо краем простыни. — Будешь убивать — не буди, хорошо?

И захрапел. Мерзавец.

 

* * *

Дипломатический прием — вещь хлопотная и помпезная, но избежать ее не удается ни главе государства, ни шефу службы безопасности. Иллиан уже привычно маскировался в своем красно-синем мундире на фоне подходящей по цвету колонны Красной Залы и развлекался мысленным пересчетом подлежащих охранению персон высшего ранга. Позднее время и отсутствие формального повода, к счастью, не потребовали выводить к гостям Грегора, и леди Корделия тоже нашла убежище в недрах дворца, отговорившись заботами о бедном ребенке и затянувшимся выздоровлением. Роль хозяйки приема взяла на себя сегодня Элис Форпатрил, чей младенец мог вечером обойтись вниманием няньки. Сообщения о наблюдении за всем этим детским садом поступали в СБ ежечасно, но, к счастью, вмешательства главы СБ не требовали. Итак, на приеме в зоне особого внимания Иллиана оставались сам регент, леди Элис и премьер-министр Фортала с супругой. Ну, и послы, конечно, потому что возможности провокаций и межпланетных конфликтов пока никто не отменял.

Вечер шефа СБ начался с того, что он, разумеется, отдал формальный рапорт царящему надо всем этим хаосом в своем парадном мундире Форкосигану: «Добрый вечер, милорд. Сегодня вечером все тихо и спокойно». В глобальном смысле это было полнейшей правдой, детали же СБ предпочитала прорабатывать сама, не привлекая к этому внимания регента.

Это было рутинной работой, присутствия самого шефа, по большому счету, не требующей — если только ничего нехорошего не случится и не возникнет необходимость принимать решение мгновенно. Но нехорошие вещи, как правило, случаются не на вечерах с ужином и танцами, даже если эти вечера проводятся в императорском дворце. Последний подобного рода инцидент произошел в приснопамятный год взятия Комарры: на приеме в присутствии самого императора Эзара секретарь комаррской бизнес-леди объявил себя идейным террористом и даже захватил в заложницы какую-то из форесс, но был схвачен и препровожден куда следует. Саймон в то время еще не служил в столице и своими глазами этого не видел — знал лишь со слов Негри, который рассказывал про этот случай в качестве курьеза. Видимо, старый император в тот день был непривычно благодушен — а, может, этот несостоявшийся теракт даже сыграл ему на руку в каком-то из многочисленных хитроумных планов.

Форкосиган в этом отношении куда более прямолинеен и прост. Поэтому — никаких непредвиденных случайностей, несчастных случаев и скандалов. И на этот результат работал не только Иллиан со своими людьми. Вот откозырял с другого конца залы начальник охраны дворца, уже подробно доложившийся о сегодняшней ситуации по аудиосвязи. А вот в нескольких шагах от Иллиана по мозаичному паркету плавно, но быстро скользнула леди Элис.

На вдовой леди Форпатрил было неизменно черное платье, однако надетые к нему массивные серебряные украшения превращали этот наряд практически в форму в родовых цветах Форбарра, откровенно подчеркивая ее официальный статус Хозяйки Дворца. Иллиан был не слишком высокого мнения о родовитых форессах, но Элис Форпатрил — особое дело. Было приятно знать, что эта молодая леди обеспечивает во дворце другую сторону того порядка, за поддержание которого отвечал он сам и его контора. Ведь СБ гораздо проще выявлять опасные несоответствия деталей общему правилу, когда что-то гарантированно работает как часы, а в отношении этого на леди Элис можно было всегда положиться.

— Миледи.

— Капитан, — она чуть склонила голову. — Искренне рада вас видеть.

Забавно, если это не чисто светская любезность, и леди действительно видит в нем соратника так же, как он — в ней.

— Я всегда здесь и наверняка успел вам примелькаться.

— Да, вы неизменно рядом, и ваша помощь неоценима, капитан Иллиан. Спасибо, что приняли наши трудности близко к сердцу и быстро сумели разрешить это недоразумение с букетами. Зимой выбор поставщиков представляет для нас известные сложности, особенно сейчас.

Эх, все бы проблемы решались так просто и быстро! Обычная проверка показала, что цветоводы с южного побережья отнюдь не имели террористического умысла, предлагая потенциальный аллерген в составе цветочных композиций для украшения стола на приеме. Как там некогда говорил Негри — «за большей частью расследуемых нами случаев стоит обычная человеческая глупость»? Прав был старик.

Уважительный кивок Иллиана, улыбка в ответ, и Элис двинулась дальше по своей деловой орбите среди толпы гостей. А в поле зрения Саймона выросла очередная фигура в красно-синем.

— Бдишь, капитан? — поинтересовался генерал Форпарадис, нимало не испытывая пиетета перед грозной должностью и неимоверной занятостью шефа всея Безопасности.

Иллиан покосился на Аудиторскую цепь, позвякивающую на груди у отставного генерала, и ответил в тон:

— Есть такое. Чем могу вам помочь?

Вопреки ожиданию, Форпарадис не ответил дежурным «все в порядке, капитан Безопасность», а, хмыкнув, заметил:

— Да не то, чтобы помочь... Что за молодняк натащили эскобарцы? Новенькие, что ли? Шуму от них много, и очень уж настырные.

— Какие-то младшие атташе, — сверился Иллиан со своими записями. — Аккредитованы как положено, раз их допустили во дворец; у меня они не засветились, спросите у МИДовцев, сэр, если важно. — А то, похоже, по мнению Форпарадиса, человек с чипом в голове должен знать вообще всё и заодно еще читать мысли подозрительных субъектов.

— Что-то одна эскобарка вокруг меня вилась — вон та, чернокосенькая, — сообщил генерал доверительно. — Заметила, шустрая, что я при регалиях и поэтому императорским Голосом говорю, и при всех расспрашивать принялась. Ну, порцию стандартного армейского флирта я ей в ответ выдал, а для разговоров с инопланетными красотками про моральный дух в нашей армии подыщи сам кого-нибудь, Иллиан. Политофицеров бывших, что, всех в отставку погнали? Вот те были специалисты языком молоть.

Форпарадис, наверное, блистал бы в театре, подумал Иллиан. На хар?ктерных ролях солдафона образцового, мужлана и брюзги — на которого он отнюдь не походил на закрытых докладах его величеству еще несколько лет назад. Хотя маска для всемогущего Аудитора удобная, да и к лицу с годами прирастает. Любопытно, какая личина налипнет постепенно на самого Саймона? Без нее на важном посту никак не обойтись.

И все же, попытка у всех на глазах «обработать» генерала — топорная работа для дипломата, даже молодого. Будучи помоложе, еще на действительной службе, Форпарадис был не на последних ролях в военной разведке — в те давние времена, когда она оставалась отдельным ведомством, не прибранным к рукам ни Безопасностью, ни МПВ. Значит, лишней болтливостью старик точно не страдает.

— Не берите в голову, милорд Аудитор, — посоветовал Иллиан. — Ваша репутация достаточно хорошо известна, чтобы вас рискнула попробовать поддеть на провокацию какая-то юница с дипломатическим паспортом. Но за предупреждение — спасибо.

Иллиан присмотрел себе удобную для обзора стенку и снова подпер ее лопатками. Наблюдать ему предстояло еще долго.

Чернокосая инопланетница, на которую указал ему Форпарадис, не проявляла поползновений к новым эпатажным действиям. Хотя, приглядевшись, Иллиан заметил, что она демонстративно облизывает десертную ложечку и строит глазки императорскому гвардейцу, стоящему в карауле у дверей. Если это и провокация, то максимум — попытка спровоцировать барраярского вояку на проявление непристойного возбуждения. Вряд ли эскобарцы всерьез считают все мужское население империи поголовно насильниками и сексуальными извращенцами, однако, похоже, дамочка была явно не против доказать это в одном частном случае.

Значит, Эскобар. Отношения после войны с Барраярской Империей у них были умеренно прохладные, но обострений особых не случалось, до последнего момента. Сейчас название этой планеты слишком часто стало мелькать в иллиановских сводках, причем по поводам мелким и странным. Первым звоночком был случай с Мийочем, хотя судьба капитана-дезертира и достоверность его прощального письма были до сих пор под большим вопросом. Вряд ли дипломатические отношения с другой планетой могут осложниться из-за того, что некий подданный Барраяра публично изъявил намерение туда сбежать, и, если в барраярском МИДе сидят не идиоты, никто не стал выражать протест по этому сомнительному делу эскобарской стороне. Но вчера начал набирать обороты столь же малоосмысленный скандал, когда эскобарцы обвинили какого-то своего шоумена в шпионаже в пользу Барраярской Империи. Иллиан прочитал краткую выжимку из доклада об этом весьма экстравагантном типе с распространенной фамилией Ромеро, перечитал еще раз, неверяще пробормотал «лазерное голо-шоу и интимная стрижка пуделей в невесомости, да неужели?», пообещал себе как следует пропесочить переводчиков и отправил повторный запрос своим людям в посольство на Эскобаре. Но чем бы ни занимался этот деятель на самом деле, помимо лазерных и гравитационных шоу с цирком и голыми людьми, он был определенно не той персоной, чье имя Иллиан хотел бы упомянуть вслух. И не по общебарраярскому ханжеству, а потому, что его фамилия действительно нашлась в старых файлах Негри еще довоенного периода, однако по ним нельзя было толком понять, в каком качестве шоумен оказался тогда полезен Барраяру и оказался ли вообще.

Предвоенные архивы СБ были вообще одной неразряженной миной замедленного действия над сундуком с сокровищами. А Стефанис — единственный человек, который, и это Иллиану достоверно было известно, мог иметь сразу ключ к сундуку и код для обезвреживания бомбы — снова сделал все, чтобы основательно порушить доверие шефа СБ. Вот черт.

Ладно, не время думать о сержантах. К Форкосигану уверенно направился эскобарский посол, сеньор Эмпанадас, чьи темные глаза сверкали непонятной — а, следовательно, подозрительной для СБ — решимостью. Посол держал в руках бокал, вид имел довольно радушный и парадный, но кто наверняка знает, что он задумал. Иллиан сделал несколько приставных шагов вдоль стены в сторону Эйрела.

— Рад видеть вас в полнейшем благополучии, милорд регент! Надеюсь, ваша супруга также находится в добром здравии, весьма жалею, что сегодня не могу засвидетельствовать ей это лично...

«И деткам вашим желаю всяческих благ, и домочадцам, и домашнему скоту...» В общем, вежливая преамбула, без которой дипломат физически не может обойтись нигде, тем более на официальном приеме. Эйрел, видимо, за последний год неплохо успел нахвататься этого птичьего языка, поэтому продекламировал в ответ нечто похожее и практически не несущее информации.

Эмпанадас наклонил голову и царственным жестом пригласил Форкосигана в сторону зеленых насаждений, сгустившихся возле балкона. Растения в кадках — гибридные пальмы, как свидетельствовал акт экспертизы, или помесь безумного папоротника с фикусом, как столь же точно говорили Иллиану его глаза — были доставлены во дворец по поручению леди Элис. Безвредны, не алергенны, способны без вреда выдержать сигарный дым, засуху и умеренную радиацию, запаха не имеют, кислорода выделяют в два с половиной раза против средней нормы, образуют эстетически выдержанные густые заросли. Форкосиган в этих зарослях, конечно, не затерялся, не такого он был масштаба фигура. Но Иллиану пришлось передислоцироваться снова и прислониться к стенке между картиной и свисающим из кашпо декоративным плющом-оленемором. Отсюда, благодаря специфической акустике приемной залы, слышно было гораздо разборчивее.

«Выполнение взаимных обязательств, которые относятся к области политического урегулирования неизбежных конфликтов, истоки которых лежат в происшедших не так давно событиях, эпоха которых, безусловно, отошла в прошлое, которое, тем не менее, нельзя забывать высоким договаривающимся сторонам, которые...» Эйрел слушал все это с полным вниманием, и глаза у него практически не остекленели, но, наверное, какой-то гипнотический эффект журчание чужой речи на него все же оказывало, потому что он явно упустил момент, когда изящная расслабленность позы посла исчезла, и тот придвинулся поближе, чуть не нависая, и напористо сообщил:

— Эскобару сейчас не нужен новый внешнеполитический конфликт! И тем более — конфликт из-за фигур, не имеющих никакого веса. Однако мое правительство реально оценивает степень лояльности нашего населения к барраярским креатурам, которая явно кладет пределы тому, насколько мы в принципе можем проявить снисхождение в отношении господина Ромеро. Вы это, конечно, понимаете.

Форкосиган чуть склонил голову, изображая заинтересованность. Но ни черта он не понимал, это Иллиан знал отчетливо. Сам он пока не беспокоил регента подробностями непроясненных слухов о скандальном шоумене, и крайне маловероятно, что это уже сделали МИДовцы, поскольку никаких официальных нот Эскобар тоже не выставлял. Вот так, стоит понадеяться, и сглазишь: эскобарец лезет с неуместными на приеме темами прямо к главе государства. А кому за все это отвечать? То-то. Он и так уже поймал себя на желании прикусить свисающий рядом побег ядовитого плюща.

— Доказательства связи сеньора Ромеро с барраярскими спецслужбами неоспоримы, однако на фоне недавней напряженности между нашими государствами мы не хотели бы сами способствовать эскалации в нашем обществе «охоты за ведьмами»...

— Неоспоримы — это веское слово, — пророкотал Форкосиган. — Я думаю, коль речь зашла о спецслужбах, надо выслушать и их мнение. Лейтенант, — повернулся он к стоявшему на шаг позади Куделке, — попросите капитана Иллиана присоединиться к нам.

Понятно, Форкосиган вызывает подкрепления. А, может, и намерен перенести на них огонь, исключительно в тактических целях.

— Сэр, — подошедший Иллиан отсалютовал смазанным СБшным жестом. Что он слышал самостоятельно, это его дело, однако умница Ку, передавая приглашение, успел на ходу посвятить его в суть разговора.

— Что вы можете сообщить по делу господина Ромеро? — потребовал Эйрел, сердито и очень убедительно сверкая глазами.

Заподозрить дипломата в глупости было бы сложно, расценить происходящее как сложносоставную провокацию — реальнее, но публичный ответ на провокации у СБшника все равно только один, если иного распоряжения от командования не поступало. Да, сэр, о данном инциденте в Службе Безопасности узнали вчера, дело разрабатывается. Резюме по вопросу ожидает милорда регента в его офисе. Иностранная персона, по роду своей деятельности проводящая эпатажные масс-шоу для молодежи, не находится в зоне явных интересов Барраярской Империи. Информации, достоверно подтверждающей заявление эскобарской стороны о связи указанного человека с Барраяром, также не имею, однако не исключаю личной разработки предшествующего руководства и готов всесторонне рассмотреть предоставленные вами доказательства и тэ дэ.

«И почему я слышу об этом в первый раз, да еще здесь, капитан?» — телепатировал Эйрел с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Телепатии, разумеется, не существует, но Иллиан мог поклясться своими Серебряными Глазами, что именно это тот сейчас и подумал.

— Да-да, — вовсе не обескураженный, подтвердил посол Эмпанадас. — Мы, разумеется, могли бы развернуть доказательный процесс со всей полноте, но решили, что раздувание антибарраярских настроений в обществе не будет полезно обеим нашим сторонам. Вы согласны, господин регент? Однако согласитесь также, что нельзя оставить преступление без воздаяния и что столь раздражающий фактор следует удалить из поля зрения нашей общественности как можно скорее.

Форкосиган издал неразборчивый поощрительный звук, означающий, что он намерен слушать дальше. На самом деле если он и хотел кого-то сейчас удалить, то исключительно эскобарского посла, причем подальше от себя. Иллиан был с ним полностью солидарен.

— Депортация! — Посол воздел палец. — Это гуманное решение проблемы. Мы готовы, в качестве жеста доброй воли, предоставить вам вашего агента целым и невредимым, и даже не пострадавшим в ужасных, хе-хе, тюремных застенках. Этот поступок открыто подчеркнет лучшие качества обеих наций: то, что эскобарцам чужда мстительность, и что барраярцы не бросают своих, если выражаться образно. Доброжелательные и дающие почву для взаимных уступок отношения между нашими странами...

Регент Барраяра выдержал лицо, выслушал предложение до конца, благосклонно обещал подумать и полным достоинства взглядом проводил удаляющегося дипломата. Только потом он обернулся к Иллиану и угрожающе прошипел, не разжимая губ:

— Твоя разведка что, совсем мышей не ловит? Еще раз случится такое, выговором не отделаетесь.

И в этот момент Иллиан искренне готов был пожелать всему департаменту внешней разведки, вместе с полковником Дунканом, провалиться в П-В туннель к черту на рога.

 

* * *

Иллиан сидел за своим необъятным столом мрачный как туча и готовился вызвать на ковер кого следует. Вчера вечером в беседе наедине лорд регент так накрутил ему хвост за эскобарские дела, что Иллиан не огрызнулся в ответ только чудом субординации. С Эйрелом всегда было... сложнее. Перечить императору Эзару, за что бы тот ни счел нужным его распекать, лейтенант Иллиан никогда даже не думал. Ну, как не пришло бы ему в голову засунуть руки под мышки, замахать локтями, словно крылышками, и попытаться взлететь. «В ТТХ не прописано, пардон». С Эйрелом же они были друзьями, а не просто командиром и подчиненным. Друга не стесняешься критиковать, на него в раздражении даже рявкнуть можно, а раздражение, испытываемое сейчас Иллианом, было самого высшего градуса.

Недавний разговор уже в этом кабинете только прибавил ему накала.

— Информационная безопасность — твое дело, сержант, так какого черта! — напустился он на Стефаниса на следующий день после конфуза на приеме.

«Ограничимся чертом — можно было бы использовать все богатство казарменных выражений Форкосигана, которое тот продемонстрировал вчера тет-а-тет, но не стоит». Иллиан уже решил, что его личный стиль разноса подчиненных — ядовитая въедливая вежливость. Правда, до того, чтобы репетировать этот стиль перед зеркалом, он пока не опустился.

— Мое. Лет десять уже занимаюсь, не меньше. Хочешь рассказать мне про мою работу что-то новое?

— Шуточки отставить, — Иллиан поморщился; Стефанис вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Два пункта; если забыл, повторю. Утечка информации о деле Мийоча, раз, и неожиданное оглашение дела Ромеро всего через несколько дней после случившегося, два. Не тебя ли это касается?

— М-м, ты вообще-то не очень понимаешь, капитан, — проникновенно сообщил сержант. Он присел на край стола, как преподаватель во время лекции, и начал объяснять: — Значит, так. Информационная безопасность, в том смысле, как ты сейчас сказал — а смыслов у этого термина хреновая туча — это предотвращение нежелательного распространения информации о том, что случилось. А не о том, что то ли было, то ли нет. К тому же — информации по задачам Департамента Внутренних дел. Понимаешь? Департамент по делам Галактики меня даже в известность не ставит о том, где они напортачили. По традиции, так сказать. Они же при моем старике были ему напрямую подотчетны, сам знаешь... или не знаешь? А ты к ним теперь еще и разведку прицепить решил; тогда уж добавь им и свой отдел по защите информации, не жадничай.

— Я решил? — возмутился Иллиан.

— А кто еще? Ты шеф, на тебе и ответственность. Не хотел бы — пошел бы и сказал Форкосигану, что, мол, внешнюю разведку мы не тянем, пусть армейские этим занимаются. Тебя самого, конечно, на галактического агента готовили, только когда это было, Иллиан! Вряд ли то, что ты выучил мичманом, тебе сейчас поможет, уж извини...

«А может, и вправду?» — усомнился шеф СБ. Неважных дел у безопасности не бывает, и все же обострившиеся вопросы шпионажа на Эскобаре казались сейчас, когда еще аукались последствия недавно законченной гражданской войны, такими же актуальными, как температура обратной стороны луны. Любой из двух барраярских, на выбор. Да добро бы шпионажа! Всего лишь пропагандистских побочных эффектов от оного. Пропаганда, как и внешняя разведка, была теперь тоже его детищем, но втайне Иллиан считал их скорее падчерицами, нежели любимыми отпрысками в многочисленной семье его забот. Может, стоит отдать его тем, кто имеет в этом больший опыт?

Нет, чушь. Тот же Форкосиган как-то цитировал хорошую фразу про то, что уход от дела одного покоя ради — худший вариант трусости. А два случившихся провала были наверняка проявлением случайного невезения, а вовсе не непригодности СБ к работе на этом направлении. И вообще, не дело сержантов, пусть в прошлом доверенных людей самого Негри, советовать ему подобные вещи.

— Пока этим вопросом занимаешься ты, Стефанис, и отговорки «мое дело маленькое» я не принимаю, — отрубил он. — Так что, будь добр, твои соображения о том, откуда с нашего совещания просочилась информация о деле твоего приятеля Мийоча — мне на стол. Завтра. Понятно? Иди работай.

— Ближе к ночи доложу, сэр, — на этой совершенно обычной фразе Стефанис ухмыльнулся самым похабным образом, и, не потрудившись откозырять, вышел.

Иллиан смотрел ему вслед и мрачно размышлял. Воспроизвести ухмылку с чипа он мог во всех подробностях и в любую минуту, но вот что касается градуса похабности, ему приходилось полагаться лишь на собственное суждение. А оно изрядно было подпорчено тем, что он часто теперь видел эту физиономию самым крупным планом, да еще перекошенную рыком чистого сексуального удовольствия. Может, Стефанис и не цепляет его ежеминутно непристойными намеками, тем самым намеренно отводя внимание? Может, эти картинки у самого Иллиана в голове?

Окончательно ему испортила настроение мысль, что именно насчет Мийоча Стефанис ему уже раньше соврал, и, значит, этот анализ придется запустить параллельно, еще по одному каналу. На всякий случай. В общем, в этом деле сержант ему не помощник, и это было обидно особенно потому, что полагаться на помощь и исключительную эффективность Стефаниса в запутанных вопросах он уже привык.

Что ж, если не может помочь незапланированный фокусник, надо обратиться к штатному эксперту. Который, в сущности, все должен знать, во всем виноват, снесет начальственный гнев и вообще не посмеет перечить шефу, как это делают некоторые сержанты. Так что Иллиан вызвал к себе в кабинет полковника Дункана.

Заведующий департаментом внешней разведки, даром что и.о., дело свое знал туго, и тот факт, что на эскобарском направлении случилось сразу два прокола, помнил и без подсказок. На раздраженное «Доложите, что у нас за чертовщина творится с Эскобаром и кто в этом виноват» он сел и начал обстоятельно загибать пальцы.

Выяснилось, что до последнего времени с Эскобаром «у нас» было все как обычно. Не сказать, чтобы «великолепно» — после войны, закончившейся поражением Барраяра чуть больше года назад — но особых проблем внешней разведке бывший враг не доставлял. Пара десятков барраярцев, не вернувшихся на родину после эскобарского плена, находились под наблюдением, и среди них, слава богу, не оказалось кого-то значимого или имевшего на Барраяре влиятельную родню. Учебные маневры эскобарских флотов подтвердили предсказанное ранее появление у них на вооружении бетанского «шпагоглотателя». Барраярская агентурная сеть исправно поставляла информацию. Здесь же регулярно отслеживались известные, но неприкосновенные резиденты в рядах эскобарского дипломатического корпуса, и известные СБ завербованные ими агенты. Все как обычно. И очень малочисленно, даже хуже, чем в целом по корпусу разведки, занимающимся другими планетами. Но при этом никаких значимых провалов эскобарская рабочая группа не отмечала. Вплоть до последней недели.

— Как вы вообще ухитрялись работать таким с ничтожным количеством персонала? И как капитан это допускал?

— Вообще-то сначала эскобарская группа была обширнее, но оказалась значительно сокращена незадолго до войны. Нет, ничего удивительного. Пока активно готовилось вторжение, эсками занималась в первую очередь военная разведка. Капитан отдал распоряжение сливать им поступающие материалы, сказал, что не видит смысла в дублировании функций, так что в конечном итоге у них была чуть ли не копия наших агентурных данных. А группа была переформирована с учетом этих задач.

— И переформирована обратно впоследствии? — уточнил Иллиан. Негри всегда говорил, что СБ должно собирать информацию, а не делиться ею. Подобная щедрость, в теории вроде бы логичная, с его стороны смотрелась подозрительно.

— После статус кво практически сохранился, — дипломатично пояснил полковник. Читай «Негри либо забыл, что у него провал на одном из участков, либо сознательно предпочел как можно меньше затрагивать его, либо замыкал все контакты по этому вопросу на себя лично». Но Эскобарская война вообще была такой темой, над которой Иллиан с его памятью чипа и рефлексами аналитика предпочитал лишний раз не задумываться.

— Так сколько человек это составляет?

— Э-э... в штаб-квартире служило восемь, — Дункан посмотрел для справки в свой планшет и начал загибать пальцы. — Капитан Ковальски, коммандер Сассекс, лейтенант-коммандер Георгос... эти трое и сейчас работают, это наши аналитики. Еще кто? Фордайн погиб во время мятежа. Майор Андреев в отставке по выслуге лет. Коммандер Биклиф присягнул Фордариану, был под расследованием, сейчас разжалован и в военной тюрьме. Чаттерстоун долечивается в госпитале, панкреатит, кажется, или какая-то похожая дрянь; по результатам медкомиссии решат, останется ли. Аналитическая группа вся, сэр. Полевых агентов я сейчас не считал.

— И полувзвода не наберется, — прокомментировал Иллиан очевидное. — Кстати, что там ваша троица аналитиков говорит о появлении на территории Эскобара нашего беглого офицера? Есть косвенные следы?

— Никаких, — вздохнул Дункан. — Что довольно необычно. Пропагандистский эффект этого дела играл бы на руку Эскобару, но ни единого, даже опосредованного, свидетельства того, что Мийоч сейчас у них, в открытые источники не просочилось. Либо весь этот побег не удался, либо почему-то оглашение этого факта они сочли политически невыгодным. Пока аналитики предложили мне только одну гипотетическую схему, и достоверность у нее не слишком велика: эскобарцы не хотят никаким образом испортить отношения с нами, но при этом наш беглый коммандер им отчаянно нужен. Если первую половину этого тезиса подтвердит МИД, а вторую — наши же Внутренние расследования, тогда можно будет ее прорабатывать. Так что...

— Так что — ничего. Скверно, — подытожил шеф СБ. — Ну, а чем именно занимался для нас тот эскобарский шоумен, удалось раскопать? Хотя бы это?

— Файлы Негри... — полковник замялся. — Ну, вы понимаете, те, личные — частично недоступны. Что удалось понять: через Ромеро поступала инсайдерская информация от эскобарского чиновника высокого ранга, которую этот господин получал благодаря своим, гм, личным связям с семьей указанного чиновника. Последнее поступление сведений датируется около двух лет назад. Прикажете расследовать детально, сэр? — и он посмотрел на Иллиана мученическим взглядом человека, которому посреди разведки боем вдруг поступил приказ отвлечься и по-быстренькому прополоть сто розовых кустов.

Шефу СБ было ничуть не жалко полковника с его тремя инвалидами в эскобарском отделе; себя в эскобарской неразберихе он жалел сейчас гораздо сильнее. Но в одном Дункан прав, тратить немногочисленные ресурсы на получение устаревшей информации позапрошлого года не стоит.

— Не прикажу. Хотя вы что-то совсем... — он припомнил фразу Форкосигана на приеме и закончил: — ... мышей не ловите. — И шеф СБ смерил своего подчиненного грозным взглядом, а когда тот не возымел на замотанного офицера должного действия, то быстро сменил выражение на сарказм. — Чудненько. Своей информации вы, значит, не имеете, сеть агентов сдали с потрохами Генштабу. Вы хотя бы в курсе, кто сейчас занимается этой темой у них в военной разведке?

— О своих кадровых перестановках армия нам не докладывает. Но адреса тех офицеров, с которыми мы производили обмен данными год назад и раньше... — полковник зашарил пальцами над планшетом, перекидывая одну страницу за другой, потом просветлел лицом, — ... вот у меня, в архиве писем. Коммандер Рипли, майор Форбукк, коммандер Форгорофф, коммандер-лейтенант Марисоль.

— Форбукк? — удивленно выхватил из потока информации Иллиан. — Как его имя?

— Э-э... В подписи стоит Джереми Джей-точка. Не знаю, что значит это «Джей». Это важно?

— Еще не знаю, полковник, — ответил Иллиан, привычно потянувшись в свою бездонную память за досье на начальника столичной муниципальной стражи и с удивлением обнаружив, что этих данных он пока попросту не запрашивал. — Попросите ваших аналитиков сделать выжимку по этой переписке, а пока скиньте мне на комм список корреспондентов.

— Сделаем, сэр, — Дункан сделал пометку. — Что-то еще?

— Вы сказали, что знаете скрытую эскобарскую агентуру на Барраяре. Дайте такой же короткий список, в первую очередь — по нашим подданным, разумеется.

Откозыряв, полковник ушел.

Досье на капитана Форбукка подтвердило, что майор генштаба Джереми Жан Форбукк действительно является младшим братом ушлого муниципала. Но Иллиан пока не понимал, куда приткнуть кусочек этой мозаики и имеет ли он вообще отношение к сложившейся ситуации, так что отложил совпадение на подкорку. С надеждой, что больше информации принесет эскобарская агентурная сеть, он открыл присланные списки. Перевербованные агенты, двойные агенты, намеренно не разоблаченные информаторы, через которых наша разведка сливала Эскобару «дезу», эскобарские контакты, не замеченные пока в противозаконной деятельности... Инженер-путеец, чиновник, школьный учитель, рантье, отставной сержант, архивистка... Неприметный и безобидный с виду народ. Иллиан махнул рукой и без особой надежды запустил весь этот список в свободный поиск, поставив критерием «за последние две недели». А сам налил себе чашку горького какао, потому что от одного запаха кофе его уже тошнило.

Контекстный анализ быстро выплюнул сырую «простыню» данных, в которой, как и ожидалось, почему-то не был помечен мигающим красным флажком источник всех иллиановских неприятностей. Понятно, придется брать усидчивостью. Аналитик он в прошлом, или так, погулять вышел? Один срез, другой, третий... все еще с нулевым результатом. Четвертый... Источники запросов. Кто-кто?!

— Стефанис! — рявкнул Иллиан в комм-селектор. — Где ты есть? Ко мне в кабинет быстро.

Сержант, очевидно, его рыка не испугался, потому что явился в кабинет шефа через четверть часа и совершенно не запыхавшимся. Хотя, конечно, этот лось здоровенный мог и пробежаться по коридорам штаб-квартиры, дыхания ни разу не сбив. Ничего, сейчас его спокойствию придет полный и безоговорочный конец!

— Доступом для муниципальной стражи ты занимался, сержант? — уточнил Иллиан тем негромким тоном, который в последнее время проходил у него под кодовым названием «эйреловский». А если учесть, что в настоящем гневе Форкосиган говорил как раз шепотом, и это Стефанису было превосходно известно, тот мог бы и поостеречься. А не пялиться на него с улыбкой. Стадию игры в лихого и придурковатого подчиненного перед лицом грозного начальника они давным-давно миновали, а не изображать даже в шутку милых, которые бранятся — только тешатся, у Стефаниса хватало ума.

— Ну, да.

— Лично?

— Нет, курсантов потренироваться посадил, — Стефанис фыркнул. — Лично, лично.

— И как именно ты его организовал?

— Зеркало со ступенчатой репликацией, протокол доступа лямбда-два-три... а что? — Стефанис посмотрел на него и, совершенно не скрываясь, вздохнул. — Саймон, отомри. Ты способный начальник и неплохой аналитик, и мозги у тебя работают как надо, но в информ-сетях ты пока понимаешь меньше, чем те самые курсанты, если они занятий не прогуливали. Скажи, тебе точно нужен ликбез на эту тему прямо сейчас?

— Ну, зачем, — столь же мягко и тихо возразил Иллиан. — У меня на это специалисты есть. Вот, ты, например. Ты ведь легко объяснишь, каким образом персоны с ограниченным уровнем допуска свободно роются в наших данных по агентурной сети?

Он щелчком пальца развернул отчет над пластиной комм-пульта перед самым носом сержанта.

— Пятую строку сверху смотри. Добрый подданный императора, учитель словесности в колледже, по совместительству — раскрытый нами эскобарский агент-информатор. Логи погляди, не стесняйся, полицейский в них изрядно отметился. Сержант, ты как, специально утечку данных устроил, или просто случай удачный подвернулся?.. — в конце фразы Иллиан поймал себя на том, что уже форменным образом шипит.

Стефанис уткнулся в страницу, наморщил лоб. Потом обернулся, и шутовское выражение с его лица как губкой стерли:

— Вижу, Иллиан. И что муниципалам в этих данных делать нечего, согласен. Но я-то не аналитик, извини, с налета не разберусь. Мне надо посмотреть изнутри, чтобы понять, что случилось. Если это моя ошибка — отвечу по всей строгости... сэр.

Иллиан выставил его разбираться и лишь затем позволил себе поморщиться. «Да уж, ответишь. Только что с тебя взять?» Штраф с грошей сержантского жалования, понижение в должности от просто помощника аж до помощника младшего или катастрофическое для карьеры Стефаниса разжалование в капралы?

Рекомендация капитана Негри, а заодно — и Форкосигана, практически гарантировала, что Стефанису следовало доверять. А поступки того так же явно говорили об обратном. Напрашивался странный вывод, что Фил Стефанис нарочно старался, чтобы в ныне провальных эскобарских делах Иллиан решил ему не доверять. Сперва вранье насчет Мийоча, потом эта вопиющая неаккуратность с доступом... Хотя, по правде говоря, Стефанис не мог знать, что с Мийочем все-таки прокололся. Точнее, прокололся повторно, прикрыв ложь о существующем знакомстве практически доказанным враньем о несуществовавшем интиме. Или все-таки мог?

Какая-то бесконечная матрешка, ложь внутри лжи. Стефанис, сука, охренительно сложная личность, прямо какой-то резидент в тылу врага! Только просветишь один его слой, под ним обнаруживается еще. Человек, которому он обязан доверять, и который делает все, чтобы подорвать это доверие. Человек, которого он до скрежета зубовного хочет и одновременно убить готов. Иллиан никогда не считал себя человеком честным и прямым — не на его же работе! — но подобные хитросплетения вокруг его кабинета и отдельно взятой личности сержанта даже его изрядно задрали.

Невозможно быть немного беременным, как говаривал покойный Негри. И доверять немного тоже не получается, даже — или тем более — человеку, который тебе безусловно симпатичен, объективно полезен и доказал свою преданность Службе, когда ты еще носил голубые мичманские кубики.

«Службе — но не тебе», — подсказал Иллиану его въедливый внутренний голос.

 

* * *

Перед началом заседания Объединенного Комитета, бесцельно вертя в руках бумаги, Иллиан испытывал странное беспокойство школьника, явившегося к экзамену неподготовленным. Хотя само по себе это было абсурдом. Заседание было рутинным, а в своих текущих делах обладатель иллирийского чипа памяти ориентировался и с закрытыми глазами.

Правда, среди этих дел были мутные побочные проблемы, возникшие недавно и совсем некстати. Одновременно — сбежавший со скандалом офицер и феерично засветившийся агент: это тянуло на приключенческий роман и газетную шумиху, но никак не на серьезную работу. Эскобарцы приняли формальный запрос на депортацию Мийоча, однако полностью отрицали, что он у них; они, конечно, могли принять решение втайне предоставить ему политическое убежище, но зачем? Что было действительно ценного в заурядном флотском медике, устроившем показательную политическую истерику? Его письмо смотрелось исключительно дымовой завесой, скрывавшей истинные причины бегства. Честно говоря, у Иллиана уже не первый день чесались руки влезть в это расследование самому, и, может быть, даже слетать на Комарру, чтобы своими глазами оценить обстановку. Но сегодняшнее совещание, на которое собрались и военные, и комитетчики из Совета Графов, отодвигало возможную поездку и добавляло ему времени подумать и усомниться.

Буквально вчера Форбукк прислал новости о задержании банды, среди которой обнаружилось несколько бывших МПВшников. Капитан муниципалов специально подчеркивал, что операция прошла успешно благодаря информационной поддержке имперской СБ, сотрудничеству ведомств, все такое... но особых успехов Иллиан пока не видел. Арестованные политофицеры оказались таковыми чисто номинально, они и офицерами-то не были, так, внештатные сотрудники мощного некогда министерства. А вот то, что пресловутая помощь Форбукку была штукой рискованной, подсознание шефа СБ повторяло раз за разом. И как бы ни уверял Стефанис, что база, которую они отдали муниципалам — это даже не копия базы СБ, а нечто сильно урезанное и специально скомпилированное...

Ага, вот именно, Стефанис. Головная боль с доставкой в его собственный кабинет.

А ведь не пристало главе огромной могущественной организации беспокоиться о лояльности одного унтер-офицера. И уж к физической близости все это вообще отношения не имеет, потому что чип стоит у Иллиана в голове и важные для Империи секреты хранятся исключительно там же. А позволять сержанту Стефанису трахать ценные начальственные мозги, тем более удаленно — это вообще никуда не годится.

«Влюбился ты, что ли?» — сердито спросил сам себя Иллиан и сам же себе мысленно покрутил пальцем у виска.

Если Стефанис заслуживает доверия, то следует использовать его таланты на полную катушку и игнорировать подозрительные совпадения, если нет — сместить с ответственной должности и отдать под расследование. А если ты не в силах решить, да или нет — подбрось монетку, и дело с концом!

Бросание монетки для принятия решения, конечно, было древней и почтенной традицией, но вообще-то генератором случайных чисел может служить что угодно. Например, соотношение флотских и армейских офицеров в этом конференц-зале... Иллиану даже глазами бегать не пришлось, чтобы пересчитать все зеленые коммодорские и серые полковничьи «кубики» на воротниках присутствующих. Результат подсчетов сулил проблемному сержанту милость руководства: флот вел в числе, поддержанный фигурой самого регента, который и после номинальной отставки преспокойно носил форму со всеми знаками различия. Зато противоположная сторона имела сейчас в своем активе целого генерала и графа. Как военный авторитет, генерал Форзаун в Генштабе имел не слишком много веса, и в свое время старик Канзиан отзывался о нем как о человеке хорошо образованном, но ограниченном; однако его политическое влияние как действующего графа, еще не пожилого и неумеренно деятельного, нельзя было списывать со счетов.

— Разделение ответственности, — гудел тот, как раз сейчас взяв слово. — Армейские традиции... поддержка и взаимное сотрудничество родов войск... мощности разведывательного управления...

Иллиан, который, что греха таить, позволил себе отвлечься на всякие глупости на время выступления генерала, насторожился и моментально отмотал пленку назад. М-да. За прошедшие десять минут с неприятной легкостью оратор съехал от вопросов финансирования к такому проблемному ныне для главы СБ вопросу подчиненности внешней разведки. Телепаты, что ли, завелись в Генеральном штабе?

Эйрел сидел, словно ничего и не происходило, и Иллиан тоже, стиснув зубы, прослушал последовательно про «славные армейские традиции», «монструозную структуру СБ» и «так памятные всем провалы последнего времени». Призраки шпиона-шоумена вместе с пропавшим Мийочем, казалось, уже приплясывали над аккуратно бритой макушкой генерала Форзауна. Цирк, да и только.

Стоп! Иллиан понимал, что когда в его внутреннюю речь начинают сыпаться дурацкие метафоры и веселые картинки, то это признак сильнейшего раздражения. Поэтому он взял себя в руки, придавил закипающую злость и нарочито ровно, очень искренне поблагодарил генерала за предложение содействия, добавив, что непременно им воспользуется, если в этом будет хоть малейшая нужда.

Но генерал оказался неожиданно зубаст:

— Мы все высоко ценим вашу самоотверженность, капитан, на этом новом для вас посту. И знаем, что вы готовы работать день и ночь. Но нет необходимости отдавать работе больше сил, чем вам позволяет ваше здоровье и простое благоразумие, если коллеги по службе готовы подставить вам плечо. Даже галактическая фармакология не всесильна.

Саймон на долю секунды опешил. А это был не случайный выстрел наугад в его сторону: нет, штабист явно воспользовался точными сведениями информатора. Возможно, продолжи они выяснение, могло бы дойти и до названия того бетанского чудо-стимулятора, который он продолжал принимать. Увы, единственное контробвинение, которым Иллиан мог бы ответить: «А вы, генерал, спите с племянницей собственной жены!» — было бы, хоть и правдой, однако недостаточно сильным ходом на заседании военного комитета. Более явных грешков за Форзауном не числилось или, во всяком случае, не было отмечено в досье.

— Благодаря галактическим достижением и мое здоровье, и моя память в идеальном порядке, благодарю вас, генерал, — отрезал Иллиан. — Но это не относится к теме нынешнего совещания.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Форзаун туманно. — И тогда уж рассчитываю, что у вас найдется время поучаствовать в обсуждении сопутствующего проекта, который я хотел бы представить милорду регенту. Я уверен, вы кровно заинтересованы в том, чтобы с ваших плеч оказалось снято дополнительное бремя, капитан.

«Тратить время на ваши подковерные игры, когда меня ждет огромная куча нерешенных дел? Благодарю покорно», — мысленно проворчал Иллиан. Что было особенно скверно, к куче только что добавилась еще одна нерешенная задача — выяснить, кто именно слил вовне информацию о самочувствии Иллиана и хитро придумал показать ее хвостик в присутствии регента? Да, это был не бог весть какой сложный ход, но эффективный. Эйрел встрепенулся совершенно некстати: пусть ничего не произнес, но стрельнул в своего шефа СБ слишком пристальным взглядом, чтобы его можно было проигнорировать.

Так от кого же все исходило? То, что ответ на этот вопрос вновь приводил Иллиану на ум все ту же фамилию, было свидетельством либо полной нелояльности Стефаниса, либо чьей-то сложной попытки подставить сержанта, либо симптомом, что у самого Саймона с соображением не в порядке, раз он настолько зациклился на одном человеке. Ни один из перечисленных вариантов его не радовал.

 

* * *

— Ну, — сказал Эйрел, — я тебя слушаю.

Серые глаза смотрели выжидательно, лицо было непроницаемым, разве что капелька досады пряталась в самой их глубине. Шеф СБ, который неожиданно просит регента его принять, приносит на своих плечах неприятности; это аксиома. Все выглядело бы иначе, если Иллиан пришел к Форкосигану в особняк вечером, уселся в библиотеке, позволил налить себе полкружки пива... конечно, у них в гостях лучше угощаться их знаменитым вином, однако у него были вполне плебейские вкусы и непереносимость мало-мальски крепкого алкоголя. Но нет. На душевный разговор у камина не было свободного часа, а время поджимало.

— Скажу сразу. Я не прячу в кармане извещение о кризисе, который уже случился или только собирается, — предупредил Иллиан, придвигая себе кресло. — У меня есть проблемы, о которых я считаю нужным тебе рассказать, потому что... просто потому. Но проблемы у меня, а не у Империи в целом.

— Хорошая шутка. А теперь уж, будь добр, скажи, что это за проблемы. С женитьбой? Со здоровьем? Кстати, я очень внимательно слушал, что сегодня говорил Форзаун.

— Тогда запиши в его активы умение шпионить и привирать. А я в порядке, и на мне пахать можно. Если тебя интересует состояние моего здоровья, спроси у Стефаниса, раз уж ты его ко мне приставил. Он в курсе, и достаточно натаскался в прикладной медицине, чтобы сделать этот рассказ в меру заумным. — Он помолчал. — А когда выслушаешь его, перескажи мне. Я с интересом послушаю.

— Саймон, если ты пришел снова жаловаться на то, что я ограничиваю тебя в подборе персонала... Хорошая память — это достоинство, но не тогда, когда она перетекает в злопамятность.

Если беседа потекла в таком направлении, фамилию Стефаниса как потенциальной занозы и источника беспокойства и вправду лучше не упоминать. Иллиан ограничился обтекаемым:

— Ты не в духе.

— Ну что ты, сейчас я сама кротость. Но мое настроение стремительно испортится, если ты не перестанешь ходить вокруг да около, — Форкосиган едва приметно нахмурился.

— О’кей. Только попрошу не смеяться, — Иллиан сам неловко усмехнулся. — Мне не нравится, что творится в моих служебных делах в последний месяц — и либо меня сглазили, чего не бывает в природе, либо эта цепочка невезений имеет свою причину, живую и деятельную. Но я пока не знаю, где ее искать.

— Вот уж никогда не думал, — съязвил Форкосиган, — что шеф моей СБ придет ко мне сетовать на потенциальный заговор и сообщать, что не знает, в какую сторону вести расследование. Предположительно должно быть наоборот — это ты должен находить злоумышленников и приносить мне на блюдечке, уже расколотых, как орехи.

— Вот это в твоем понимании означает «не смеяться»?

— А что же не смеяться, если смешно? — резонно возразил тот. — Жалобы тебе не идут.

— Жалобы? Нет, вовсе нет. Это была просто преамбула, — неожиданно принял решение Иллиан. Всю прошлую неделю он сомневался, но резкость Эйрела каким-то образом заставляла его положить конец колебаниям. — Хочу официально известить вас, сэр, что я намерен устроить себе короткую командировку на Комарру и собственными глазами взглянуть на место, где зародилась первая из моих недавних неприятностей. И если Империя способна какое-то время обойтись без моего личного присутствия в столице...

Он осекся, потому что Эйрел встал, шагнул к нему. Иллиан слегка опешил, когда тот взял его за плечи и слегка повертел, словно осматривая. Хотелось передернуть плечами, высвобождаясь из рук: слишком пристальным был этот осмотр.

— Саймон, — тот покачал головой. — Поехать ты, разумеется, можешь. Неделю я без тебя точно обойдусь, а если вдруг понадобишься, так выдерну тебя с Комарры так резво, что обратно всю дорогу тебе придется толкать корабль в корму, подгоняя его. Но тебе не кажется, что это жест отчаяния? Конечно, ты шеф и в своем праве, но я тебя не первый месяц знаю. Ты по профессии не следователь, а аналитик, и если начнешь разбираться, что случилось на Комарре с беглым офицером, ты будешь скорее стоять над душой у собственных подчиненных, а не приносить пользу. Вот разве что свое беспокойство приглушишь бурной деятельностью. Дело полезное, я не спорю, но раньше я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты так дергался. Видно, по-настоящему припекло. Может, ты и вправду берешь на себя нагрузку не под силу?

Это уже говорил не регент, но друг. Очень проницательный друг. Может, Иллиану стоило заранее поразмышлять наедине с собой, есть ли у него неразрешимые проблемы, и действительно ли он не справляется с наступившим кризисом или берет на себя нагрузку свыше сил. Но это был первый его крупный служебный кризис, первая попытка перевалить через гребень волны самостоятельно, и он просто не имел под рукой никакого масштаба для сравнения.

— Не больше, чем ты, — тем не менее, попытался уйти он в защиту.

Форкосиган усмехнулся:

— Можем, конечно, помериться, у кого длиннее... список первоочередных задач на неделю. Но я серьезно. Идея реоганизовать СБ в единого монстра по всему комплексу задач исходила от меня, не забывай. А я тоже человек и способен ошибаться. Если ты пытаешься построить работу на моей ошибке...

— Я не знал, стоит ли тебе говорить об этом, — признался Иллиан через силу. — Сам понимаешь, что врать я не стал бы ни при каком раскладе, но между честностью и откровенностью всегда есть «серая зона». Дело не во внешней разведке как таковой, а в том, что я в упор не понимаю, действительная моя проблема или надуманная, а то и вовсе... созданная кем-то? Куча неприятностей, разнородных, мелких, демонстративных — и к каждой из них оказывается хоть каким-то образом причастен один и тот же человек, которому я по идее должен доверять полностью. Так что, милорд регент, у меня болит и чешется методологический вопрос. Если я не доверяю никому — мы приходим к той же структуре тайных ячеек, которую придерживался Негри, и которую вы приказали мне перестроить. Если наоборот — у меня отрастает «слепое пятно». И?

— Этот твой человек сейчас на Комарре? — уточнил Форкосиган напрямую. Иллиан помотал головой. — Если нет, прими мой личный совет: не дури и не пытайся искать под фонарем только потому, что там светлее. Кучу времени потратишь, а разобраться все равно не разберешься. — Он фыркнул и добавил несколько загадочно: — Уж я-то знаю.

 

* * *

17

* * *

— Шеф, а, может, хватит на сегодня? Не все такие железные… то есть с железкой в голове. А что будет, если она у тебя перегреется? — сержант интимно понизил голос, будто его мог услышать кто-то посторонний, хотя кабинет был защищен по высшему разряду.

— Не помню, чтобы просил учить меня моей работе, — привычно огрызнулся Иллиан, поднимая голову от электронного досье. Настроение у него было прескверным.

— Что ты собираешься еще извлечь из этих файлов, порцию головной боли наутро? — Стефанис мазнул пальцем по комм-панели у себя на коленях, перелистнул страницу. Судя по рассеянному виду, наверняка не делами занимался, а читал. — Ответа, почему сбежал твой Мийоч, там все равно нет, ты уже смотрел… И не пытайся убить меня взглядом. Я только хотел поддержать беседу.

— Я, — признался Иллиан нехотя, — устал.

— Немудрено, — Стефанис показательно зевнул. — Четвертый час ночи.

Если бы Иллиан вылетел на Комарру, как собирался, он бы уже миновал первый П-В туннель. Хотя время все равно осталось бы тем же: все корабли барраярского флота жили по одному общему часовому поясу — Форбарр-Султаны, и почтовый курьер не был исключением. Но при всей своей стремительности даже он долетал от Барраяра до Комарры почти за трое хвостиком суток. Бессмысленная задержка.

— Пошли спать, Саймон, — Стефанис самым фамильярным образом присел на край комм-пульта. — Пожалей меня. В-первых, я соскучился, а, во-вторых, сейчас вывихну челюсть, зевая.

Да уж, глас здравого смысла. Давно пора ложиться, и для спасения от кошмаров (более правдоподобный вариант — удовольствия ради, поскольку кошмары к Саймону не возвращались уже давно) — с любовником под боком.

Иллиан молча растянулся на койке, и Стефанис, не смущенный его неприветливостью, устроился рядом. Подлез под руку, привычно умостился на подушке... Любовник под рукой — это приятно. А умелый и знающий помощник рядом — еще и удобно. Но вот потенциальный «крот» в ближнем окружении шефа СБ — уже некстати. Добро бы Иллиан знал, в чью пользу работает сержант Стефанис и кому через него можно сливать необходимую дезинформацию. Но по всему, что ему было известно об этом человеке, тот был до неправдоподобия лоялен, ему лично доверял прежний глава СБ и нынешний регент, и он обладал самым высоким допуском из возможных. И при этом просто врал своему начальству в лицо.

Как-то с этим бардаком надо было заканчивать.

— А знаешь, от чего я устал больше всего? — решился он. — От твоего вранья.

— Э-э? — Стефанис опешил. — Сейчас на самом деле двадцать минут четвертого. Неужто у тебя впрямь чип закоротило?

Иллиан приподнялся на локте:

— Фил, — сказал он очень мягко, — хамить начальству именно в тот момент, когда это самое начальство основательно на тебя злится, не лучшая стратегия. Я верю, что у тебя хватает ума это понять и внимательно меня выслушать.

— Ты зануда и параноик, — констатировал Стефанис печально. — Прекрасное качество для твоей должности, согласен. Но ты уверен, что мы переживем его обострение до самого утра? Спать-то хочется.

— Я не склонен сейчас к шуткам, Стефанис.

— Значит, чушь несешь! — отрезал тот. — Что на тебя нашло на ровном месте? Саймон!

— Место уже давно не ровное, и мы катимся черт знает куда. Пора поговорить. Конечно, мы с тобой в комнате один на один, но я полагаю, твоя нелояльность ко мне не доходит до попытки покушения. Иначе в тебе ошибались и Форкосиган, и Негри, а их совокупное мнение дорогого стоит.

Вот это уже была шутка, но невеселая. Определенно, тело Иллиана интересовало Стефаниса исключительно в сексуальном смысле, а если что и стало объектом его намеренной диверсии, то мозги. И этот вопрос следовало прояснить раз и навсегда.

— Нелояльность? — сержант оторопел, посмотрел совершенно честными глазами, чем укрепил Иллиана в подозрениях еще сильней.

— И ложь. Ты врал мне и до того, не говоря об умалчивании и утаивании информации, но я списывал это на изначальное недоверие к человеку, занимающему кресло, в котором раньше сидел твой приемный отец. Мы тогда с тобой хорошенько объяснились, и я полагал, что ты этой чушью переболел. Как выяснилось, нет… И отодвинься хоть немного, мы с тобой о серьезных вещах говорим, а не в постели тискаемся.

— Да я вообще сесть могу, — буркнул Стефанис. — Надеюсь, встать руки-по-швам ты от меня не потребуешь?

— Не передергивай, — Иллиан поморщился. — В последнее время этих неприятных признаков стало слишком много, чтобы я мог закрыть на них глаза. И это время приблизительно совпадает с тем моментом, когда начались сложности с Эскобаром. Ты допустил муниципальную стражу к сведениям об эскобарских агентах. Не знаю, от тебя ли, но в то же самое время вовне ушла информация о том, что я сижу на препаратах. Ты в один голос со старым хреном Форзауном убеждал меня, что внешнюю разведку СБ не потянуть. Помнишь? Это все можно было бы списать на случайность, но о недавних разговорах и якобы интимном знакомстве с пропавшим Мийочем ты уж точно сам мне соврал, никто тебя за язык не тянул.

— Я не…

— «Твой бывшенький», да ну? Я знаю, что у Мийоча была любовница. Практически невеста. Время после возвращения на Барраяр он проводил с ней, тебя там и близко не было. Я умею распознавать ложь, сержант, когда мне ее преподносят так нагло. О чем вы с ним разговаривали? Почему вскоре после вашего разговора незаметный прежде офицер совершил государственную измену в наиболее скандальной форме?

— Ну… да, в общем, — признался сержант неохотно. — Это был художественный вымысел. Совсем невинный. Мы с коммандером на самом деле давно знакомы. Но у тебя нет поводов для ревности, ни малейших. А все остальное… ну, если быть предельно точным, это не моя тайна! — заявил он, быстро изобразив на лице что-то вроде благородного негодования.

— Ты говори, да не заговаривайся! Здесь все тайны мои.

Сержант посмотрел на него. Прищурившись. На его физиономию явственно наползала маска «простого парня из народа». Не лучший ход в этой ситуации, но, видимо для него это был своего рода защитный рефлекс.

— Ой, я сейчас испужаюсь вашего, не на ночь будь помянут, начальственного пафоса! А если он на меня не подействует, что тогда делать будешь? Фаст-пентой меня не накачать, сам знаешь.

— Точно? — прищурился шеф СБ.

— Точно. Ну зачем вам, господин начальник, труп в кровати? Даже такой молодой и красивый, как мой. Остается разве что допрос по старинке. Вызовешь арестную команду или сам мне руки выкрутишь?

«Эй, мужик, я тебе не враг! Надеюсь, как и ты мне».

— Не дури, — поморщился Саймон. — Ну что за «чужая тайна», детский сад какой-то. Надеюсь, ты не пытаешься намекнуть, что тебя с эскобарцами связывает душещипательный секрет, порочащий при раскрытии доброе имя какой-нибудь сеньориты?

— Да при чем тут эскобарцы! — сорвалось у сержанта в сердцах, и Иллиан подхватил:

— Значит, все-таки пропавший коммандер?

Стефанис помедлил.

— Саймон, поверь, тебе это не нужно. Дела хоть и СБшные, но давние. Восходящие еще к временам Негри, причем те, информация о которых тебе сейчас ничем не пригодится: еще засекречено, но уже неактуально. А почему Мийоч сбежал, я понятия не имею; более того, я вообще не верю в то, что такой человек мог исчезнуть под глупый политический скандал. Разве что прикрывал тем побегом что-то совсем иное. И это все правда до последнего слова. Но ты ведь сейчас вцепишься как клещ в каждый бит информации, что я тебе дам, и начнешь тянуть остальное. У тебя пунктик на информации. Как у дракона — на золоте.

— Ты хорошо смещаешь фокус разговора, браво, — Иллиан покачал головой. — Но недостаточно, чтобы я все-таки начал оправдываться и чувствовать себя неуютно. Любопытство положено мне по должности, и по той же должности все секреты Негри теперь мои. Эта отговорка тоже не пройдет. И не надо изобретать новых, пожалуйста: с каждой очередной уловкой твой кредит доверия уменьшается.

— Ты рассуждаешь, как лавочник, — фыркнул Стефанис.

— А ты трындишь, как придурочный стихоплет! — отрезал Иллиан свирепым шепотом. — А ведь еще недавно я от тебя слышал совсем другое: и про «близкого человека», и «всей шкурой верю». Извини, но я запоминаю формулировки точно. Теперь уже это называется «не моя тайна» и «будешь руки выкручивать»? Растяжимая у тебя шкура.

— Брейк! — Стефанис поднял руки. — Сдаюсь. Не шипи. Ишь, набрался от Форкосигана. — Он помолчал. — Там долгая история...

— Ничего страшного. Ты столько времени мне врал, что теперь я намерен обстоятельно и не спеша выслушать то, что ты намерен выдать за правду. И оценить.

— И?

— Без всяких «и». Или ты выйдешь отсюда с моим мандатом доверия, фактическим и официальным, и отправишься разбираться, что именно случилось на Комарре с твоим давним приятелем, поведение которого и мне кажется странным. Или я вызываю арестную команду, и мне будет плевать на то, насколько доверял тебе капитан Негри, потому что в качестве источника информации ты все равно будешь необратимо скомпрометирован.

Стефанис с лицом человека, которому собираются рвать коренной зуб без наркоза, только вздохнул:

— А, может, сразу под арест?

Иллиан молча покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Ладно. Я уже говорил тебе про блокировку... — Стефанис явно тянул время: то ли желая посмотреть, как Иллиан отреагирует на такое начало рассказа, то ли проверяя, не накрывает ли его самого запрограммированная паническая атака от перехода на скользкие темы. А, может, сочинял свою историю на ходу, такое тоже не исключалось. — Так вот, деньги, пароли и все такое прочее батя... то есть капитан прятал под нее просто потому, что так было удобнее. Но удостоился я замка в голову еще мальчишкой и совсем по другой причине.

Стефанис помолчал, поморгал и выдавил из себя, словно нехотя

— Как ты думаешь, кто мой отец?

— В смысле? — переспросил Иллиан недоуменно. — Ты сам только что сказал, что капитан Негри. Фактически. Потому что по документам...

— Угу. У меня хорошие документы. Но... если кратко, капитану я не сын. Хоть он был и не против, чтобы меня таковым считали. Батя был человек ответственный. Если его боевой командир распорядился присмотреть за своим ребенком, то...

— За чьим ребенком? — тупо переспросил шеф СБ. Кстати, они сначала намеревались обсуждать сбежавшего к эскобарцам Мийоча, и такой поворот событий изрядно озадачивал.

— Генерал Форбарра. За своим ребенком, — терпеливо разъяснил Стефанис. — Тот самый генерал, что тогда еще Зеленой Армией командовал и под чьим началом Негри служил, ну, ты понял? Давай лучше без имен, мне как-то спокойнее, привычка. Я, кажется, говорил, что мама в молодости была необычайно хороша собой? Вот командир гарнизона и увез ее, при полном ее согласии, конечно... Из родительского дома, так сказать, умыкнул. — Он, кажется, не заметил, что слегка покраснел и начал тянуть паузы. — Ты еще удивлялся, спрашивал, за какие грехи меня под психопрограммирование упекли. А я говорил, что о ничего не натворил, верное, натворил, но не я? Батя был человек мудрый и понимал, что шестнадцатилетнему оболтусу лишнее ляпнуть — как сплюнуть. И запрещать — только провоцировать. И замок на рот не наденешь. Это я сейчас... застенчивый. — Он наконец-то смолк, оборвал нервную болтовню.

Иллиан поглядел на него оторопело. Это было слишком. Складно, занятно и неправдоподобно, прямо из любовного романа для простонародья. Самоназванный принц, в меру прекрасный и совсем не законный, сидевший напротив него, имел до крайности сконфуженный вид. Саймону удалось только выдавить:

— Ты не похож.

— И слава богу! — с облегчением встрепенулся Стефанис. — Хоть такой проблемы нету! И лицом, и мастью я в маму пошел. Ты же видишь, внешность у меня — грех жаловаться!

И тут Иллиан предсказуемо взорвался:

— Ты понимаешь, придурок, что на работе такими вещами не шутят? Надо совсем свихнуться, чтобы ради красного словца объявить себя родным… родным дядей императора! — «Родным сыном Эзара», хотел сказать он, но это прозвучало бы чем-то настолько личным, что Саймон предпочел не выдавать своей тайны даже краешком.

— Не шучу я, — Стефанис окончательно уставился в стену. — Не верь на слово, посмотри закрытый раздел в моем досье. Там есть результаты генной экспертизы.

— Закрытый раздел?

— Ну да. Ты, что, и не подозревал, что он у меня имеется? Тоже мне, всезнающий шеф…

Под тихое виноватое бурчание Стефаниса Иллиан ласточкой слетел с постели, бросился к своему комму и, введя допуск почему-то дрожащими пальцами, увидел ранее закрытую часть данных и обрел там подтверждение сказанного и аргумент в пользу правдивости дешевых любовных романов. Действительно, перед ним был биологический сын Эзара Форбарры, с таким количеством перекрестных меток и подтверждающих ссылок в досье, что подделать это было бы крайне сложно и совершенно бессмысленно. Шеф СБ немного подумал и схватился за голову.

— Господи, только этого мне не хватало! Особый протокол охраны, надзор, биологическая безопасность, информационная безопасность… Я знал, что ты — моя персональная головная боль, но не предполагал, в каких масштабах. И много еще таких, как ты, напло… э-э, оставил нам на радость его величество Эзар? Хотя нет, молчи. Я и одного тебя-то с трудом переживу.

— Но я…

— Заткнись! Объектам охраны слова не давали. Мне еще приставлять к тебе сопровождение, снова проверять допуск, снова людей от дела отрывать… И вдобавок я с тобой сплю! — он тихонько застонал.

— Значит, у тебя хороший вкус. Или ты сноб, — подсказал сержант.

— Что-что у меня? — Иллиан свирепо на него воззрился. — Да уж, только мне могло так повезти, что из пары сотен молодых вменяемых мужчин в штаб-квартире я затащил в свою постель именно тебя… Хотя стоп. — Его осенила жуткая мысль. — Погоди. Тебя ко мне Эйрел приставил. Он что, знал?!

— Нет! — быстро и немного испуганно опроверг Стефанис.

— А кто знал? И знает сейчас? — продолжал допытываться у него Иллиан.

— Из живых — почти никто, — тот вздохнул. — Поэтому я и не хотел тебе рассказывать. В жопу такие тайны. Но и к Грегору мне не положено в охрану идти. Ты представляешь, если с мальчиком, не дай бог, что-то стрясется?

Представлять подобные вещи даже в теории Иллиан не хотел категорически. Оттого и набросился:

— Да! Какого черта ты посмел утаивать от меня подобную информацию? Или, думаешь, раз ты понятно чей сынок, то для тебя законы службы не писаны? А я тебе не шеф СБ, а так, погулять вышел?!

Кстати, он вовсе не заимствовал у Форкосигана привычку тихо говорить в гневе. Вон, рявкнул сейчас так, что сержант отшатнулся.

— Мне, — заявил Стефанис с мрачной убежденностью, — блокировку на мозги приемный отец повесил с полного согласия и одобрения родного. Чтобы я не мог этим похвастать. Чтобы не стал опасен. А чтобы не зарвался, мне заодно запрещено занимать командные должности начиная с комвзвода, выезжать за границу, как-либо светиться на людях. Батя приказал мне в случае каких-либо беспорядков и угрозе власти Грегора немедленно зарываться поглубже. И хорошо, если не на три фута под землю. В буквальном смысле, мертвые — они не опасны. А ты мне опять про твою чертову субординацию… эх.

— Негри был еще тот параноик, — искренне согласился Иллиан. — Я тоже, но по-другому. Почему ты считаешь, что представляешь собой угрозу? Аргументируй.

В ответ раздался только тяжкий вздох:

— Четвертый час ночи, ты не забыл? Если ты не дашь мне сейчас заварить кофе, я засну на половине рассказа.

— Пытаешься меня разжалобить?

— Да иди ты. Тебя разжалобишь, с твоей железкой в мозгах… — Стефанис наболтал свое месиво в кружку и с наслаждением присосался. Иллиан ждал. Сержант поглядывал на него искоса, и выражение на его физиономии больше всего походило на смущение, если допустить, что это ходячее бедствие вообще умеет смущаться.

— Кстати, я помню, что мы начинали говорить про Мийоча, — заметил он после очередного глотка.

— Он… тоже чей-то родственник? — уточнил Иллиан опасливо.

Стефанис усмехнулся:

— Нет. Меня одного тебе предостаточно. Ладно, я постараюсь покороче, а там и до Мийоча дойдет. Я ведь уже говорил, что некогда Негри приставил меня приглядывать за кронпринцем? Зерг, разумеется, был не в курсе, что я ему сводный брат, но знал меня во дворце с детства и поэтому подпускал достаточно близко. Так что я своими глазами наблюдал, что он из себя представляет. И мог, хоть я всего лишь скромный военный токсиколог, присоединиться к выводу более умных людей относительно его здоровья и наследственности. Тебе нравится, как красиво я все это рассказываю, а, Саймон?

— Переведу тебя в отдел пропаганды, — буркнул Иллиан. — Продолжай.

Пока что из рассказа ни черта было не ясно, при чем тут ничей-не-родственник коммандер Мийоч, и зачем о нем изощренно врать. Впрочем, стоило выслушать версию Стефаниса до конца. Но тема была крайне щекотливая и кричать о ней вслух не хотелось. Так что Стефанис снова утащил его в спальню и продолжил рассказ, уже сидя вплотную на краю постели и почти на ухо:

— Я был вхож в комнаты Зерга, был знаком с Карин, и... мое мнение спрашивали, оценивая их обоих и поодиночке, и как супружескую пару. Не уверен, повлиял ли на что-то мой ответ на самом деле. С будущим наследником предпочли не рисковать и не оставлять ничего на волю случая. Сам Зерг представлял собой слишком неудачный пример того, что природа может вытворить сама по себе, да и с генами у него было.. не слишком хорошо было, скажем так. Достойный племянник дядюшки Юрия. Ты наверняка знаешь, что Грегор подвергался генной коррекции совсем маленьким? Ну вот, это не совсем точное определение. Не «маленьким», а когда существовал еще только в проекте. И не коррекции в привычном понимании. Генетики проделали отличную работу, и, полагаю, ты почувствуешь одновременно облегчение и ужас, если узнаешь, что от Зерга в нем меньше четверти. Хотя он — Форбарра, это неоспоримо, — Стефанис бледно усмехнулся. — Продолжать, или сперва хочешь сам чего-нибудь глотнуть?

— Эзар? — односложно уточнил шеф СБ. Хотя хотелось восхищенно выпалить «Вот же сукин сын!». Если нынешний император приходится своему предшественнику не внуком, а сыном, это, конечно, дает известную надежду в отношении характера правителя Империи в будущем, зато может создать дополнительные проблемы безопасности уже сейчас. И не дело какого-то сержанта хранить эти тайны в своей упрямой голове. Пусть рассказывает.

— Это было бы самым лучшим решением, но увы. Непосредственно биологическим отцом своему преемнику он стать не мог — и возраст, и, как он говорил, слишком много всякого накопилось в его генах еще со времен Первой Цетагандийской. Если бы не последствия войны, может, он был бы сейчас жив, — Стефанис вздохнул. — Короче. Часть генного материала была взята от Зерга, часть действительно от Эзара, а еще значительная часть... Меня, в общем, никто и не спрашивал, согласен ли я быть донором. Родной сын, молодой, здоровый, связанный молчанием, облеченный доверием, бла-бла. И чтобы не втягивать в это дело лишних, мне же Негри заодно поручил и курировать все это с СБшной стороны. Так я познакомился с Мийочем — можешь перестать скрежетать зубами, видишь, я наконец-то до него дошел. Он был флотским агентом Негри, мотался по всей Вселенной с патрульными рейсами, негласно вел контакты с инопланетными генетиками... ты что думаешь, процедуру наши домашние коновалы проводили? Нет, конечно. И недавно к нему обратился один из них, он связался со мной... собственно, рапорт я напишу, если потребуешь, но если коротко — оснований становиться диссидентом и пускаться в бега у Мийоча не было никаких. Вообще.

Стефанис шумно выдохнул и чуть отстранился. Рассказ дался ему нелегко, он весь взмок, словно мешки ворочал.

— И это все? — коротко уточнил Иллиан.

— А тебе мало?

— Много. Даже слишком. Еще одна уязвимость в системе безопасности — это именно то, о чем я мечтал.

— Согласен. Особенно после того, как Грегора пару месяцев прятали неизвестно где, а потом вернули мальчика... который, согласно всяким инсинуациям, может быть нашим императором, а может и не быть вовсе. К тебе еще никто не приходил со светлой идеей опровергнуть эти слухи, опубликовав заключение экспертов-генетиков? Имей в виду, его генная карта не подлежит разглашению ближайшие лет сто, это самое малое. А уж если кому-то придет голову сопоставить ее и генскан некоего скромного сержанта, процент совпадения будет означать, что вместо законного наследника Форбарра у нас бастард, чья мать, светлая ей память, оказалась неверна супругу. Слишком много бастардов в этой истории, ха-ха. Ты еще не пожалел о собственном любопытстве, Саймон?

— Я много о чем пожалел, — сказал Иллиан мрачно. — Что с тобой познакомился. Что пошел у тебя на поводу. Что переспал с тобою... Нет, последнее к государственным тайнам, слава богу, отношения не имеет, просто такой дополнительный способ свести меня с ума.

«И еще Фил — его сын!» Прямо взвыть хотелось. Это какой-то, какой-то... инцест получается! Глупость этого возражения и его ничтожность перед лицом всех прочих новостей почему-то делала его особенно весомым.

— О, да, я и хотел, чтобы ты был от меня без ума, — Стефанис, договорив до конца, на глазах повеселел и сделался даже игрив. Но когда он снова пощекотал дыханием ухо, Иллиан тут же с ворчанием вывернулся из его объятий.

— Почему? — удивился Стефанис.

Да потому что стоит начать эти игры, все эти поцелуйчики и так далее, и ты уже стоишь на четвереньках в самой удобной для употребления позе и объясняешь, как именно стоит продолжать и почему желательно именно сильней и глубже. А ведь…

— Спать с объектом охраны непрофессионально.

— А как же Форкосиган?

Вот зараза, сержант! Умеет же одним словом ввернуть такое, что гарантированно сбивает с логических мыслей на сплошные эмоции. Не может он знать про Форкосигана, но Иллиан-то знает и прекрасно помнит, что его ни разу не остановило его положение охранника-шпиона при тогда опальном коммодоре. А потом сами всплывают воспоминания — думаете, легко человеку с чипом не просто не вспоминать нечто настолько выразительное, а, наоборот, на голубом глазу и с полным правдоподобием это отрицать?

— Ох, не начинай сначала, — поморщился Иллиан.

— Тогда и ты. Не хочу новых бесед про твой моральный облик. — Стефанис подлез к нему под руку. — Ты меня должен охранять? Охраняй. На таком расстоянии это особенно удобно. А заодно и позаботишься, чтобы я не завел неподобающих связей, не наплодил детишек и не умножил тем многократно заботы имперской СБ. А еще я наполовину фор, да еще из каких, и наверняка тешу тем самым твой снобизм маленького провинциального мальчика. И я тебя хочу. Ну? По-моему, я идеальная кандидатура.

— Будь уверен, я проверю все, что ты мне рассказал. Ты ведь охренеть какой талантливый лжец. И манипулятор. Я начинаю догадываться, откуда взялось твое обаяние, но даже половину твоей наглости невозможно объяснить никакой наследственностью. Капитан Негри, может, и занимался твоим воспитанием, но определенно не справился.

— Он очень старался, — согласился Фил. Он прижался к боку Иллиана вплотную, и Саймон чувствовал телом, как потихоньку стихает его глубинная нервная дрожь, инстинктивная настороженность перед панической атакой, которая в любой момент могла бы заставить его онеметь, заговори он о недозволенном согласно сложным нелогичным правилам. И на смену ей приходит усталость, та же, что затапливала сейчас самого Иллиана. Подумаем об этом завтра, завтра, завтра…

 

* * *

Утром Иллиан проснулся первым, снял со Стефаниса закинутую на него руку — тот, привычный, так и не проснулся, продолжал посапывать, повернувшись задницей — и дал себе волю немножко полентяйничать утром в постели. Вчерашняя новость слегка его оглушила, до сих пор отдаваясь звоном в ушах при попытке на ней сосредоточиться. Но сосредоточиться было надо. Он специально пролистал в чипе изображения Фила — а там их накопилось немало — и обстоятельно задумался.

Да, Иллиан мог пристально и во всеоружии своей идеальной памяти всмотреться и сравнить с эзаровскими его черты, интонации, жесты, тембр... а еще запах и постельные ухватки, в конце концов, хотя тут приходилось полагаться только на неподкрепленные чипом воспоминания. И вывод был однозначным: нет, не похож. Или похож ровно настолько, чтобы признать, что мужик чертовски талантлив в постели и трахает его именно так, как Саймону нравится — как он привык в руках человека, в свое время перевернувшего его жизнь сверху донизу, и собственно секс был в этом потрясении наименьшей из перемен.

Короче, Стефанис был отличным любовником — пылким, выносливым, умелым, и его моментально заводило полное и безоговорочное «да» Саймона. Сказанное, разумеется, не словами, слова в постели нужны для другого — и действительно довольно грязные, как припомнил Иллиан, с улыбкой лениво прокручивая в голове точные формулировки во время и слегка смущенную рожу Стефаниса после. Отвечать «да» нужно было всем телом, от пальцев ног до макушки, очень стараясь и убедительно доказывая, что это с семнадцатилетними недорослями и нетронутыми цветочками в постели следует быть поосторожнее, а взрослый мужчина хочет ебаться глубоко, обстоятельно и с силой.

Но вчера, надо признать, был особенный раз. Уже задремавшего, Саймона растолкали, повернули и уговорили на «разочек перед сном», и он согласился, видимо, потому, что сон уже отключил ему часть рационального мышления. Как быстро выяснилось, член в заднице плюс мысль, что обладатель этого члена приходится сыном твоему бывшему — тому, кто, собственно, приучил тебя к этим удовольствиям — это нечто особенное. Непристойное это обстоятельство возбудило Саймона так быстро и радикально, что Стефанис моментально это распознал и дал себе волю. Теперь в постели обычно сдержанному Саймону захотелось не просто орать, но еще и придать этим воплям осмысленное содержание, словно под фаст-пентой. Восхитительные ритмичные толчки отчего-то вызывали зуд в тех областях мозга, которые отвечают за неуместную болтовню, и, задрав ноги на плечи любовнику, Саймон едва справился с желанием на самой грани оргазма вывалить свою новость в его ошарашенную физиономию. Хуже идеи не придумаешь — непонятно, насколько Стефанис соответствует среднестатистической норме, но у нормального человека все могло бы и упасть при известии, что твоего нынешнего парня ранее пользовал твой же собственный отец. Когда, кончив, Саймон стал соображать немного яснее, его уязвила уже сама мысль, что он думает о вещах, бывших настолько важными в его жизни, в понятиях «пользовал» и «заводит». А когда он засыпал, довольный и ублаженный, но уже с холодной головой, его догнало соображение, что подчиненный, пожалуй, может и пересмотреть свои представления об уважении, узнав, что по пути к вершинам карьеры его шеф прошел через постель. И ведь совершенно не объяснишь, почему это все произошло.

Теперь, наедине с похрапывающим Стефанисом, он мог обдумать все трезво. Почему его вообще так заводит это родство? Ответов было несколько, все сомнительные. Например, личный, но довольно типовой фетиш. Или закономерно возбуждающие грязные разговорчики. Хвастовство, желание показать, кто именно на него запал — тоже нелестный вариант. Но еще это могло быть искушение поделиться строго охраняемой тайной, о которой он старался даже не думать в присутствии посторонних, но которую теоретически мог бы рассказать Филу — именно потому, что тот «свой», что спокойно видел в покойном императоре живого человека, а не парадный образ. Этого он даже про Эйрела сказать не мог; тот служил Эзару, но вряд ли когда-то общался с ним накоротке. А со стариками, действительно помнящими великого императора еще молодым офицером в партизанских частях, Иллиан уж точно никогда не испытывал желания поболтать.

Да, доверие, малодоступная вещь для шефа СБ, большое искушение. Кому он может доверять сильнее, кому способен рассказать все? Настолько концентрированное доверие, как со Стефанисом, особенно после того, как маятник чуть было не качнулся в другую сторону — штука сильнодействующая.

Ценный Стефанис, всхрапнув, перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза:

— А? Что? Не спишь уже? Иди сюда!

Вываливать перед ним всю цепочку утренних рассуждений Саймону не хотелось, и без особых пререканий они сошлись на «давай, только по-быстрому». Получилось очень даже славно. Может, стоит отныне рассматривать Стефаниса как подарок судьбы, а не как вечный геморрой? Хотя все едино про задницу… Саймон рассмеялся, и так начался день.

Уже за завтраком, демократично деля со своим помощником миску овсянки из микроволновки, он окликнул:

— Стефанис! Вынь нос из планшета, инструкции ты наизусть все равно выучить не успеешь, ты мне нужен.

— Ну? — ответил тот своей сокращенной версией обычного уставного «да, сэр!».

— Помогай. Что же мы имеем по Мийочу? — вопросил он в пространство. — И не чеши в затылке, твои руки мне как раз сейчас понадобятся, будешь пальцы загибать. Итак?

— Пропал наш коммандер. Ай, совсем пропал.

— Именно. В подтверждение чего у нас есть рапорт корабельной полиции о дезертирстве, лог сообщений с комм-пульта нашего беглеца, его отметка на выходе из шлюза крейсера, — Стефанис кивал и послушно загибал один палец за другим, — регистрация на полет рейсового флотского челнока от станции до космопорта Солстис. И все. Дальше несколько свидетелей, подтвердивших, что видели его в этот день на планете, путаются в показаниях. Начиная с космопорта, наш коммандер испаряется, что косвенным образом свидетельствует о том, что на планете его ждали компетентные специалисты и помогли ему скрыться. При этом комаррскому отделению СБ не удалось отследить никакой связи Мийоча ни с эскобарской резидентурой, ни с той желтой газетенкой, что опубликовала его прокламацию. Признаться, я ими недоволен. Парни, может, и землю роют, но ни единой зацепки пока не принесли. Да, газета закрыта, да, контр-слухи пущены, досмотр на пропускных пунктах производится, но что с того?

— От меня-то ты что хочешь? — осторожно уточнил сержант.

Иллиан и сам не знал. Следственный опыт Стефаниса был сравним с его собственным; вытащить из кармана самого пропавшего коммандера или детектор для его поисков, как вытащил пять миллионов марок, тот вряд ли сможет; и собеседник для формулирования мысли шефу СБ тоже ни к чему, он не гениальный детектив из романов. Вот разве что…

— Ты обещал мне рапорт. Про какого-то инопланетного генетика, по поводу которого Мийоч тебе звонил. Да и вообще. Подними старые файлы, напряги память, я хочу видеть все имена и ссылки, которые касались его работы. Срочно. — Он помолчал и прибавил: — Только, будь добр, на этот раз и отныне ни единого «это старые дела, они тебе неинтересны» и «тут такой уровень допуска, я лучше придержу!».

— Есть, сэр, — вздохнул сержант почти без иронии и отправился исполнять.

Вернулся он на удивление быстро. Очевидно, держал файл с ключевыми напоминаниями где-нибудь в недрах сети штаб-квартиры, в тайном месте, пароль от которого известен ему одному. Живи Стефанис лет на пятьдесят раньше, с таким умением делать захоронки цены бы ему не было в партизанах.

«Как его отцу, да?»

Иллиан сделал вид, что при этой мысли кровь вовсе не прилила к щекам — ну смешно же, взрослый человек, на солидной должности — и протянул руку за данными.

Выжимка из давнего досье представляла собой монотонный перечень имен, названий препаратов и фармкомпаний, а вот рапорт был складен, как рассказ в женском журнале. К военврачу Мийочу приватно обратился его штатский коллега с Иллирики, назначил ему встречу в кафе на станции. Разговор шел, как обтекаемо даже в рапорте выразился Стефанис, о давнем медицинском случае, когда иностранный специалист проводил нестандартную генкоррекцию для молодой барраярской пары. Памятуя, что условием контракта изначально была конфиденциальность, за которую он и получил соответственную надбавку, врач уточнял, какие аспекты того давнего случая он вправе отразить в своем докладе на медицинской конференции, естественно, не упоминая имен. Также он интересовался здоровьем малыша и выражал уверенность, что оно в порядке. Все сладко и мило, аж зубы сводит. Тайный агент Негри коммандер Мийоч связался со своим куратором по тому случаю, сержантом Стефанисом, и попросил проверить, чем может быть вызвано подобное обострение интереса, а также дать консультацию о допустимых границах разглашения. Справка сообщала, что подозрительный иллириец находился в локальном пространстве Комарры уже второй год, не будучи замечен в связях с разведкой и находясь на должности врача-консультанта консульства и монопольно представляющей здесь интересы своего государства транспортной компании «Иллирика шиппинг»…

Скучно.

— Хорошо. А если своими словами? Как ты охарактеризуешь нашего беглеца? — уточнил Иллиан.

Стефанис все-таки поскреб в затылке.

— Осторожен, даже перестраховщик. В отчетах аккуратен. В своей врачебной специальности неплох, но не более того. Аполитичен. Достаточно надежен, по параноидальным меркам нашей конторы и лично капитана. Бабам нравился, говорят. Если спросишь меня, как такой человек мог написать эту политическую чушь и дать деру в эскобарское посольство — не знаю. Так что, извини, где он прячется и как его добыть — не имею ни малейшего понятия.

— Ну да, — рассеянно подтвердил Иллиан. — Погоди… «Иллирика шиппинг». Они, если мне не изменяет совсем еще новенькая тогда память, сидели на Комарре на терминале Станции Пять. Нас туда привезли после установки чипа… и поганое же было время. У меня были мигрени весь полет. Конечно, они могли и переехать, но… — он быстрыми движениями пальцев пролистал до нужного адреса, и удовлетворенно кивнул: — Пятая. А крейсер «Форталия Храбрый», место службы нашего пропавшего коммандера, стоит пришвартованным в военной зоне станции номер…

— Пять, — договорил за него Стефанис. — Хочешь сказать, что добрый доктор причастен к исчезновению нашего коммандера?

— Пока мне приходят в голову две мысли. Первая, что Мийоч мог бежать от иллирийского доктора, в страшной панике запутывая следы и каким-то образом спрятавшись так, что теперь его не может отыскать вся СБ. И вторая, что если он хотел покинуть Империю, ему не нужен был этот цирк с письмом и политическим убежищем на Эскобаре. Он бы мог попросить своего доброго друга из иллирийского консульства, до которого было всего полкилометра по станционным коридорам и который обладает всеми возможностями вывезти его с планеты на дипломатическом корабле. На что ставишь, Стефанис? Что иллириец супер-шпион или что Мийоч дурак?

Стефанис медленно покачал головой.

— Ни то, ни другое. Более вероятно, что…

— … что он вовсе не бежал. Верно.

Иллиан почувствовал, как его захватывает азарт. Или, возможно, облегчение человека, который выбирается из тупика и видит, как впереди забрезжил свет.

— Но, тем не менее, у нас есть почти поминутные документальные свидетельства, что Мийоч покинул свой корабль и спустился на планету. Очень точные, состыкованные, гладкие. А это значит… значит… что мы должны присвоить этим свидетельствам сомнительный уровень достоверности и перепроверить и дополнить их сами. Тем более что все они поступили ко мне из рапорта одного человека, офицера военной полиции корабля, который проводил первичное расследование, следовательно, его можно будет вызвать и получить от него дополнительные подробности, не включенные в рапорт. Мы концентрировали наши усилия на планете, но, пожалуй, пора сменить фокус поисков.

— Но Мийоча на корабле нет, это точно. Вряд ли он уже десять дней незаметно прячется на камбузе в кладовке и боится выйти, чтобы старшие его не отшлепали за учиненный переполох. Корабль — не дендарийские пещеры, где можно скрываться годами; там ведется скрупулезный учет потребляемых ресурсов, если, конечно, капитанствует не совсем раздолбай или этот капитан не в сговоре с Мийочем.

— Резонное замечание. Поэтому, боюсь, от поисков беглеца нам придется перейти к поиску того, что от него осталось.

Стефанис покачал головой, но спорить не стал, когда шеф составлял одно распоряжение за другим: собрать следственную группу из числа сотрудников комаррского отделения Имперской СБ, провести детальный обыск на борту корабля ВКФ «Форталия Храбрый», особое внимание уделить поискам останков либо следов гибели разыскиваемого… И когда приказы, свернутые в тугой пакет данных, улетели на передающую станцию, чтобы потом уйти по прямому лучу на Комарру, сказал только:

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком вцепился в первое же попавшееся предположение?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Иллиан. — А у тебя есть лучшее?

— Из тебя получается годный начальник, — фыркнул Стефанис. — Ты обладаешь необходимым уровнем самодурства, определенно. — Подумал и вдруг добавил мечтательно: — Приятно обладать человеком, который обладает этими качествами. Внушает!

Иллиан подумал-подумал и решил счесть это за комплимент.

 

* * *

19

* * *

Когда Стефанис в лоб поинтересовался: «Что ты так уперся в этого Мийоча и нет ли у тебя, господин начальник всея Имперской СБ, дел помасштабнее?» — Иллиан не смог дать ему внятного ответа, а лишь только цыкнуть и отправить работать. Туманно отвечать: «Интуиция подсказывает», — было бы глупо, потому что даже зеленый мичман прекрасно знает, что интуиции не существует, а есть много упорного труда, наработанные со временем схемы анализа и, увы, слишком редкий природный талант. А правдивое «Да бесит меня эта история!» за оправдание не сгодилось бы. Но все же личное поручение шефа должно подстегнуть местное отделение СБ, и, значит, через пару суток какой-то ответ с Комарры к нему придет.

Назавтра планировался Совет графов, где должны были поднять вопросы бюджетирования Имперской Службы. Этот день Иллиан встречал с легкой душой, зная, что хотя бы за его интересы Эйрелу воевать не придется: все свои дополнительные запросы СБ отозвала. Конечно, Форкосиган способен и воду из камня выжать, если понадобится, но все же хорошо, что по этому пункту политические игрища и торговлю за голоса ему устраивать было не надо. Спорных денежных вопросов и так хватало, так что грохот воображаемых пушек и лязг мечей, то бишь бурные прения, должны были растянуть заседание до самого вечера.

В общем, визита регента Иллиан в этот день не ждал и весьма удивился, когда охрана сообщила, что милорд в здании СБ. Так что только и успел, что встретить его на пороге своей приемной и, обменявшись крепким рукопожатием, провести в кабинет.

— А ты сегодня рано освободился, — заметил он для начала.

— Да уж. Мои графы, кажется, почувствовали себя чуть не обманутыми, когда я снял с повестки для вопрос о перебюджетировании СБ, — подтвердил Эйрел, садясь в предложенное кресло. — Главное оружие не дало залп. С досады они свершено запутались по какой-то мелочи, воздержались по крупному решению и разъехались по домам задолго до обеда. Выгадали время на то, чтобы перестроить свои козни и заново договориться насчет союзов… И да, сразу предвижу твой вопрос. Ни войны, ни заговора, никакой другой пакости не случилось. Я к тебе на пару минут, по личному вопросу

Эйрел потер шею, оглянулся, подтянул к себе жесткий стул. Удовлетворенно утвердил на его спинке оба кулака и подбородок поверх кулаков.

«На пару минут, но так основательно устроился? Допустим». Иллиан кивнул, приглашая продолжать, но Эйрел не торопился. Сперва помолчал, смерил его взглядом, издал несколько неопределенных междометий типа «Э-э» и «Гм» и, наконец, поинтересовался:

— Ты как себя чувствуешь, кстати?

— Спасибо, не жалуюсь.

— Знаешь, мне непривычно брать данные из такого источника как слухи, но тут...

— Но тут, — вежливо подсказал Иллиан, — тут ты слышал, что... Что?

— Что ты немного э-э-э...

— Идиот? Или в интересном положении? — непривычная в устах лорда регента заминка определенно требовала шоковых мер.

— Именно, — неожиданно обрадовался он, и его косноязычие тут же прошло. — Я, знаешь ли, услышал на твой счет столько интересного! Чего, прямо скажем, от тебя не ожидал. Что ты дурью балуешься, Саймон.

— Какой дурью? — Иллиан опешил.

— Это ты мне скажи, какой, — с раздражением потребовал Форкосиган. — Пьешь, куришь или колешься, я в этом не разбираюсь. Хорошо хоть секретарей не трахаешь, служебные романы сейчас не в моде.

Иллиан испытал мгновенное, неподобающее и очень острое желание спрятаться под стол. Видимо, что-то эдакое отразилось у него на лице, потому что Эйрел добавил:

— Ладно, это шутка. Но про наркотики я всерьез. И, поскольку по глазам вижу, что ты сейчас спросишь откуда я это взял… Твоих же людей расспросил. Ты ведь отправлял своего адъютанта на стажировку к моему Ку, он и подтвердил. Так что давай мы пропустим эту стадию, и ты не станешь отпираться, капитан. — Форкосиган нахмурился. — Если даже подчиненные замечают, что ты не в себе, не спишь ночами, срываешься на совещаниях — ты перегнул палку, Саймон. Накачивать себя всякой дрянью — не способ решения проблем, и мне не нужен офицер, который бесконтрольно травит себя стимуляторами.

Иллиан, под этим разносом опускавший голову все ниже, наконец-то уловил ключевые слова — «бесконтрольно», «подтвердил» и успел расставить нужные точки на временн?й шкале.

— Наркотики, — он показательно усмехнулся. — Мне будет дано слово, сэр? — Он поднялся из кресла и присел на край большого стола рядом с Эйрелом. — У меня больше месяца назад случился нехороший вечер, слишком много кофе и стимулятор, принятый от отчаяния. Я тогда четыре ночи не спал. Мне поплохело, а мой адъютант вызвал Стефаниса. Это оказался удачный, пусть и нечаянный выбор. Сержант профессионально разбирается в токсикологии, ты не знал? Вот и я не знал. Он устроил мне грандиозную головомойку и взял под полный контроль все, что я принимаю. Тебе везет, Эйрел: твой личный помощник ведь не просит тебя периодически поссать в бутылочку для проверки твоего состояния?

— Нда. Стефанис может, — Эйрел рассмеялся и покивал. — Так что теперь?

— Я крепко сплю по полных пять часов, — «ага, после хорошего регулярного секса, но этими подробностями мы милорда регента смущать не станем», — соблюдаю режим дня, беру любую патентованную отраву только из его рук и стараюсь не позволять ему пилить меня слишком бесцеремонно. Он говорит, что я в порядке. Но, если тебе нужно подтверждение моим и его словам, можешь хоть сейчас натравить на меня медиков с тестами, только, пожалуйста, чтобы они не отнимали много моего драгоценного времени.

Эйрел посмотрел на него пристально. Иллиан, втайне радуясь, что сейчас не соврал ни словом, ответил честным взглядом, попутно прикидывая, чьи именно сообщения, вовремя попавшие перед обеспокоенный взгляд Форкосигана, его секретарь мог «подтверждать».

Непонятно, что именно убедило Эйрела в том, что волноваться не о чем — слова, ли, взгляд, или какие-то иные соображения, но он кивнул и, поднявшись, напоследок крепко сжал его плечо.

— Смотри там. Ты нужен мне в форме.

 

* * *

За вычислениями, что за неожиданный «крот» на сей раз появился в его окружении и отчего он оперирует данными полуторамесячной давности, Иллиан отвлекся, а потом внезапно навалилась текущая рутина от Департамента внутренних дел,

Короче, долгожданную новость он не выловил сам в потоке сообщений, ее принес ему Стефанис. И не через двое суток, как ожидалось, а уже к вечеру

— По вашему приказу, сэр, отчет от следственной группы с Комарры. — сержант усмехнулся, победным жестом щелкая по окну почты и разворачивая в воздухе над комм-пластиной нужное письмо. — Свеженькое, только расшифрованное. Докладываю главное: воодушевленные личным поручением шефа, парни начали рыть землю и просеивать несчастный крейсер по молекулам. И знаешь, ты оказался прав. Тела в чьем-нибудь рундуке или отрезанной головы в кухонном шкафу они не обнаружили, зато — оцени — взяли довольно уверенные пробы крови с внутренней поверхности мусорного пресса.

— Какого пресса? — Иллиан не понял.

— Сразу видно, что ты не флотский, — с удовлетворением заметил Стефанис. — Что, я-то? Я тоже, поэтому потребовал от этой публики разъяснений. Военный корабль, что логично, существует на замкнутом цикле, и ничего с него просто так не пропадает. Но свои отходы он, вопреки расхожим представлениям штатских, не сжигает — хороши бы мы были, если бы тратили кислород на мусор и всякое дерьмо, — а прессует и выкидывает. Когда в патрульном полете, то в ближайшую звезду или просто в пространство, но на орбите заселенной планеты таких безобразий, конечно, не допускается, еще не хватало, чтобы людям на голову горящие отходы сыпались, поэтому корабль-мусорщик забирает…

— Да хватит мне лекцию читать, — перебил Иллиан. — По существу докладывай.

— А я уже. Рейсовый мусорщик обходит пришвартованные у станции корабли, собирает с них выпаренные в вакууме прессованные брикеты всякой дряни и отправляет на утилизацию. Утилизация безвозвратная, по прошествии десяти дней там искать нечего, зато в самом прессе на «Форталии Храбром» остались следы высохшей крови. Генетическая экспресс-экспертиза подтверждает, что это кровь нашей пропажи.

— Синтезированная кровь? — брякнул Иллиан первое возражение, что пришло в голову.

— Прикрытие… э, побега? Нет, технически все возможно, Мийоч все же медик и имел доступ в лабораторию. Но зачем ему скрываться так тихо и незаметно, а потом писать открытое письмо? К кому же, если ты не знаешь, к синте-крови добавляется такая штука, как консервирующий состав, и его следы опознать тоже не проблема. Я напомню комаррским следакам, пусть проверят.

— Выходит, либо бедняга коммандер отрезал себе как минимум левую руку, выбросил ее в мусор, да и отправился на планету к эскобарцам…

— Либо он отправился в этот самый мусор целиком и в виде бездыханного тела, нигде, заметь, не заснятого и не взвешенного. Зато он уверенно отметился на записях, зарегистрировался в шлюзе и в рейсовом челноке. С которого снова пропал, едва достигнув поверхности планеты. Талант!

Стефанис удовлетворенно потянулся и добавил:

— Разумеется, я напряг своих ребят на анализ всех записей с камер и логов пропускных устройств, которые нам предоставили в первом рапорте. К тебе за санкцией не пошел, извини, но сказал им, что это твое распоряжение, срочно и должно быть готово вчера. Формально это так и есть, ты же мне поручил контроль над темой. Спецы забегали и принесли в клюве заключение… это я пропущу, вот смотри, это про то, как Мийоч выходит с корабля: «циклический характер участков вторичной аудио-дорожки позволяет предположить, что запись была позже откорректирована и дополнена искусственно». Ну? Похвали меня!

— Может, тебя еще поцеловать? — осведомился Саймон с иронией. Стефанис улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба, однако дальше тему развивать не стал.

— Изначальное расследование, — припомнил Иллиан, — проводил один человек, офицер флотской СБ корабля. Который, возможно, не столь компетентен, чтобы заметить эти тонкие нестыковки в подаваемых им материалах…

— Или в фальсифицируемых им материалах, — договорил сержант.

— Вот именно. А хорошо, что армейским редко ставят блокировку против фаст-пенты, в отличие от нас. Стефанис, оформляй приказ комаррскому отделению на этого типа. Задержание… пока как свидетеля, первичный допрос по делу о смерти Павла Мийоча, транспортировка при необходимости на Барраяр.

 

* * *

— Имя, звание, место службы?

— Майор Уолтер Сингх, сэр, начальник корабельной СБ крейсера Его величества «Форталия Храбрый»!

Человек за столом расплывался от уха до уха в фастпентальной улыбке, и, поскольку обе его руки были для безопасности пристегнуты наручниками к краю стола, уже не мог навредить никому, кроме самого себя. Комаррские следователи сработали оперативно. Первичный допрос дал СБшникам признание его причастности к смерти пропавшего коммандера, после чего они молниеносно выдернули его с корабля — аккуратно пустив слух, что бравый майор отбыл в увольнительную на планету, — и со всей возможной скоростью доставили шефу в штаб-квартиру. Майор еще мучился легкой тошнотой после начального допроса с фаст-пентой, когда увозивший его курьер СБ нырнул в первый туннель к Барраяру.

Иллиан разглядывал потенциальную причину своих бед. Смуглый, грузный, средних лет, ничем не примечательный майор пялился на него в ответ с обожанием, свойственным любому, кого допрашивают с «наркотиком правды».

Ответы на первые, самые простые вопросы интереса не представляли, они лишь традиционно настраивали допрашиваемого на правильный ритм беседы. «Да, больше двадцати лет на Службе. Лояльный и преданный Империи офицер. Конечно, я знаю, кто такой коммандер Павел Мийоч. Мы с ним вместе служим… служили». С этой запинки, пожалуй, и начиналось самое любопытное.

— Вы знаете о том, жив ли коммандер Мийоч сейчас?

— Д-да, знаю… то есть, нет. Он не жив. Он умер.

Оставался только последний шаг по уже известному пути, и Иллиан уточнил почти формально:

— Вы имеете отношение к его смерти?

Майор расстроенно вздохнул. Не так, словно хотел бы сопротивляться желанию быть полностью откровенным, но не получалось, а с искренним сожалением:

— Имею. Я убил его. Я не хотел, но так получилось. Я не думал, что эта штука может ему повредить, а потом все случилось слишком быстро. Он же просто корабельный доктор, не шпион какой-нибудь, понятия не имею, откуда у него взялась аллергия. Врачи уж точно всегда следят за своим здоровьем! А он все медкомиссии прошел, не чихал даже ни разу…

— Аллергия у коммандера Мийоча? На что именно?

— Да на эту чертову фаст-пенту! — майор хотел с досадой пристукнуть кулаком по столу, но наручники помешали. — Я и понятия не имел. В инструкции написано про пластыри с пробой, но это всегда только потеря времени — нужны разве что на случай, когда ловишь цетагандийских шпионов, а у обычных людей результат отрицательный каждый раз, сколько я видел…

— Стоп, — притормозил его Иллиан поднятием ладони. — Коммандер Мийоч получил дозу фаст-пенты? Кто ее ввел?

— Ну я же! — обрадовался Сингх его понятливости. — Улучил момент, когда он отвернулся, и всадил ему шприц. Чтобы допросить без формальностей… да доза была половинная даже.

Стефанис, затаивший дыхание у двери и все это время с успехом изображавший охранника, выругался себе под нос.

— Когда именно и где? — продолжал Иллиан ровно, хотя сам тоже незаметно вздрогнул. Аллергическая реакция к фаст-пенте, прививаемая при Негри всем инопланетным агентам и аналитикам высокого уровня просто так, страховки ради, гарантировала быструю смерть, но такая смерть по случайности, по дурости казалась все равно особенно неприятной. Сингх назвал дату — действительно совпадающую с днем якобы отбытия Мийоча на планету, причину — какое-то не имеющее отношения к текущему делу расследование оборота наркотиков на борту корабля, в котором доктор просто не мог не быть замешан. Нет, конечно, это случайность, он не имел никакого намерения убивать Павла, просто допросить его без проблем и формальностей, он не знал, все случилось моментально…

— Что стало с телом Мийоча после этого?

— Ну, вы же понимаете, — Сингх чуть подергал кистями в попытке недоуменно развести руки. — Очень некстати это случилось. Началось бы расследование, и даже если бы не выяснили, что это я его убил, следствие-то вести мне, значит, я застрял бы на корабле на неопределенный срок, а мне нужно было срочно на планету, понимаете! Он был мертв, ему было уже все равно, я и спустил его тело в пресс, отправил его в «мусорный рейс», подумал, потом принесу возжигание, вот бедный ублюдок, кто же знал. — Майор расстроенно шмыгнул носом.

Поддерживая рассказ наводящими вопросами, Иллиан последовательно выяснил, что стало с вещами покойного (отправились в шкаф в его же каюте), документами (помогли сымитировать его путь с корабля… да, сложно ли шефу корабельной полиции отослать ненадолго вахтенного с поста у шлюза, а затем подделать запись, вставив в нее копию прежнего отбытия Мийоча), оружием («не брал! доктор на борту не ходил вооруженным»). Все это было понятно и скучно, но вело к главному. Тому, что превратило дело о рядовой самоволке в скандал, дошедший до министерского комитета и регента, и что заставляло сейчас лично шефа СБ вести допрос по делу о простом убийстве по неосторожности.

— А что насчет комма? Делали ли вы что-то с комм-пультом Мийоча после его смерти?

— Ну да, — радостно подтвердил допрашиваемый. — У меня же было письмо. Сперва это было не его письмо, но я подумал, что так еще лучше получится. Скандал будет такой, что вам, сэр, нипочем не удержаться…

Стефанис сделал стойку. Иллиан замер.

Дело, если верить многословным объяснениям майора Сингха, обстояло так. У него была цель, нет, Цель с большой буквы — организовать на Комарре политический скандал с громким резонансом, выставляющий в самом невыгодном свете собственно Имперскую СБ и ее нового, молодого и неопытного начальника. Потому что говорят же, что Форкосиган дал в распоряжение этому начальнику столько, что тот не справляется, и грех этим не воспользоваться и не ополовинить. И есть умные люди в Генштабе, которые намерены. Да-да. СБ ничего из себя не представляет в настоящей разведке и давно пора отдать работу с инопланетниками в руки тех, кто понимает, как это надо делать. И кто не забудет услуги армейского майора, и соответственно его обещал вознаградить хорошей столичной должностью. В военной разведке, в особом ее отделе.

Задача майора была проста: слить в комаррскую желтую прессу и иностранные СМИ заранее подготовленное письмо, публично обличающее кровавый режим Форкосигана, причем так, чтобы бдительным СБшникам было невозможно поймать за руку автора письма и всадить в эту руку укол фаст-пенты, выясняя, как же он, подлец, такое посмел. Чтобы вовсе не было этой самой руки. Имперская СБ, немногочисленная и прореженная чистками после недавнего мятежа, должна была показательно облажаться. Нет, никого убивать не собирались. Обличительный памфлет был готов и ждал урочного часа — смерти одного из комаррских общественных деятелей, случившейся очень кстати буквально на днях. Влиятельного старичка, придерживавшегося ранее вполне пробарраярских позиций, хотели сделать номинальным автором воззвания. Но тут на руки предприимчивому майору свалился труп Мийоча.

— Я подумал! — делился своим открытием Сингх. — Это же удача. Офицер. Дезертир. И никто не докажет. Его будут искать на планете, не найдут. Если я напишу, что он сбежал к эскам, так еще лучше. Эти сукины дети никогда ничего не опровергнут, они нас терпеть не могут, это все знают. Кто им поверит? Я сам подправил что надо, дописал про могущественные связи в СБ, чтобы уж совсем запутать, и отправил с его комма. Миойчу же все равно, верно, раз он умер? Я его не хотел убивать.

Иллиан схватился бы за голову, не нарушай это к чертовой матери всю обстановку допроса. Вместо этого он мягко поинтересовался у пристегнутого наручниками майора:

— Расскажите, что это за умные люди в столице, о которых вы говорили? Кто помог вам составить это письмо, кто обещал должность?

И майор ответил.

 

* * *

Иллиан мерил шагами кабинет. Уже традиционно для подобных размышлений, была глухая полночь. Не спалось.

— Наверное, — медленно произнес он, — я должен чувствовать радость. Что информационный вакуум наполнился, загадка начала разрешаться, и я знаю конкретное имя. Или облечение, что я не бездарь, ухватившийся за непосильную задачу, а все неудачи во внешней разведке связаны с конкретным, целенаправленным и активным противодействием. Или азарт, что вот сейчас прижму некоторых умников, чтобы неповадно было. Почему… Стефанис, ну скажи, почему сейчас мое основное чувство — это огорчение из-за глупой мелочности всего происшедшего? Совершенно не подходящее шефу чувство.

— Не думаю, — отозвался непривычно хмурый Стефанис и прикрыл ладонью поминальную стопку бренди. — Имеешь все основания переживать и даже злиться, когда умный человек погибает не по злому умыслу, а потому, что одному мудаку инструкции не писаны, мать его в хвост и в гриву. Яйца бы за такое оторвать!

А ведь это мне на в будущем придется решить, как и кому из моих людей положено ставить аллергию, мысленно вздохнул Иллиан. Оказывается, даже эту простую штуку, вроде бы определенную инструкциями при Негри и отработанную, надо достать из шкафов, стряхнуть пыль и рассмотреть повнимательнее. Чтобы не только не допускать утечек информации, но и не страховаться просто потому, что можно. Он понимал, что теперь долго, принимая решение о постановке аллергической блокады очередному ревностному служаке, будет вспоминать о нелепой смерти нужного и преданного человека.

— Да, — сухо подтвердил Иллиан. — Когда этот полицейский майор упомянул, что вкатил агенту Негри фаст-пенту, я на секунду уверился, что мы не только потеряли ценного сотрудника, но и слили информацию высшего уровня секретности. А тут…. Какие-то наркотики, какое-то доморощенное следствие, бессмысленное как черт-те что.

— Зато теперь, на нашем следствии он поет четко и осмысленно, — невесело усмехнулся Стефанис. — И сдает всех.

— Да уж. И мы имеем список обвиняемых. Начиная с майора Форбукка, младшего брата хорошо известного нам полицейского, кто бы мог подумать? Братец тоже хочет тоже возглавить собственный департамент, по примеру старшего?

— Ну, департамент ему не дадут, чином не вышел, — прокомментировал всезнающий Стефанис. — Но должность зама при ком-нибудь из паркетных генералов, с надеждой на дальнейшее повышение, тоже ведь неплоха?

Время, конечно, интриган выбрал удачно, чего уж там. Дырами сейчас зиял весь кадровый состав штабных ведомств, в отличие от флота, сохранившего в недавнем мятеже нейтралитет. Множество офицеров, по глупости или неверному расчету поддержавших Фордариана, освободили свои высокие посты: расследование, в тяжелых случаях — трибунал, при наличии смягчающих обстоятельств — перевод в глушь, черная метка в личном деле, слив карьеры. Самые умные из оставшихся прекрасно поняли, что настало время, когда можно сделать головокружительную карьеру.

Идея была почти элегантной: отделить от имперской СБ ее куцый департамент внешней разведки весь, со всеми его функциями. И создать отдельную новую службу в рамках армейского ведомства, что, если на то пошло, вовсе не противоречит традициям, о которых так долго и нудно рассказывал Иллиану старик Форпарадис на том приеме. Под Политвоспитанием ли сидит внешняя разведка, или под Генштабом, или отойдет к СБ — тут в прецедентах сам черт ногу сломит, был бы деятельный человек, лично желающий прибрать дела к рукам.

И в качестве способа, который убедил бы самого Иллиана и тех, кому шеф СБ все же вынужден давать отчет, что внешняя разведка — груз, который он категорически не тянет и будет рад отдать, была выбрана тактика мелких булавочных уколов. С одной стороны — обвинение молодого капитана в личных проколах. С другой — не критические, но громкие провалы СБ в нужной области. Человек с фантазией, обладающий определенным доступом, может много что организовать, помимо дезертирства завербованного флотского офицера за пределы Империи. Скажем, разглашение внедренных агентов где-нибудь на Цетаганде. («На Эскобаре», — прокомментировал Стефанис. — «Этот… шоумен с пуделями»). Попроще — растрата денег, предназначенных на сбор разведывательных данных, где-нибудь в посольстве, например, на Бете. На худой конец, посольство где-нибудь сгорит, или курьерский корабль СБ будет захвачен пиратами…

Все это Сингх охотно и добровольно выложил на допросе. Невероятное совпадение; ведь не получи он на руки труп и не рискни устроить такую убедительную подставу с настоящим покойником, то никогда бы и не предстал перед неласковые очи СБ. Но теперь он пел соловьем, рассказывая о встречах заинтересованных лиц, о сговоре, о далеко идущих планах офицеров в чинах от вполне солидных до средних. С именами и фамилиями. Собственно исполнителей можно и нужно было брать уже сейчас, пока они не доложили в общую копилку еще одну мелкую пакость из вышеперечисленных, со старшими офицерами было интересней.

— Форбукк-младший. Майор Генштаба, получал свеженькую информацию о делах в нашей штаб-квартире через доверенных офицеров своего брата, последние недели ходивших в СБ как на службу. Как восторженно заметил Сингх, «умнейший человек», и если не мозг всего предприятия, то что-то близкое. В поле нашего зрения не попадал, нареканий не имеет, на правонарушениях не ловили…

— Талант, — подтвердил Стефанис. — Пойдет за организатора. Письмо про «запачканные кровью знамена мясника Комарры» не он составлял?

— Все возможно, выясним. Дальше, коммодор Чаттерстоун. Наш, между прочим, коммодор, СБшный, мне про него Дункан говорил. Занимался эскобарским сектором давно, сейчас внезапно лег на медицинское обследование, устранившись от активных дел, однако, как выяснилось, оказался до чертиков полезен заговорщикам, которые с его помощью свободно могли ориентироваться во внутренней кухне СБ и ее базах. Предполагаю, после того, как все утряслось, попросил бы перевода на спокойную штабную должность по состоянию здоровья: опытный офицер, почему бы и нет.

— Да помню я его, по прошлым годам в штаб-квартире. Обычный мужик. Обязанности свои исполнял исправно, на глаза бате не слишком попадался, общался по службе с армейскими. Не удивлюсь, если весь наш клубок заговорщиков — сплошь лояльные офицеры с честными глазами, которые хотят исключительно блага родной стране и служить ей так, как ты, выскочка, пока просто не можешь. Чудесная вещь — благие намерения. Ну, и кто у тебя там еще?

— Наш туз в колоде, — Иллиан поморщился. — Генерал Форзаун. Сразу и граф, и генерал, если быть точным. Уважаемый человек с политическим весом, не боится выступать с открытой критикой в адрес жуткой Имперской СБ. А тем более приурочить ее к заседанию Совета Графов, когда там утверждается смета расходов на следующий финансовый период. Подковерные игры в Совете — не моя область, но то, как там организуются лобби, союзы и торговля, могу понять даже я. Тем более, результат-то на общее благо — на новых хороших должностях в разведке будет не зазорно служить и графской родне, не то, что в нашей плебейской конторе.

— А если он граф, он тебе не по зубам, — высказал Стефанис очевидное. — Вольно было бате тридцать лет назад, в гражданскую. Говорят, шутка «сколько вешать в графах?» никогда не звучала так живо, как тогда. Но ты, Саймон, цивилизованный человек и законник. И даже не подсунешь Форкосигану на подпись расстрельный приговор всем этим красавцам оптом.

— Расстрельный?..

— Они проходят, если мне не изменяет память, по статьям «организация преступного сговора», «служебное преступление» и, возможно, «оскорбление Величества», если удастся доказать, что подметное письмо в газету он вместе сочиняли.

— Не знаю, квалифицируется ли как «измена Родине» содействие провалу этого эскобарского шута, — ворчливо добавил Иллиан, — но, полагаю, Барраяр в тот день понес ущерб уже от того, что у Форкосигана подскочило кровяное давление.

— Вот Эйрел и разберется с твоим неприкосновенным графом, сам же понимаешь. Оставь людям их работу. Обвинение уже составляется, ордера на арест выписаны, ожидать у всех поголовно аллергию на фаст-пенту ты же не станешь? Значит, дальше все пойдет как по маслу. Это будет уже забота следователей, а ты в нынешнем деле, Саймон, как не крути, всего лишь потенциальная жертва. И большой начальник. Что тебя дергает?

Иллиан прекратил вышагивать по кабинету и, глухо зарычав, стукнул кулаком в стену.

— Нет, ну какого черта! Люди не учатся, никогда и ничему. Почему-то именно мотив «я хочу лучше служить своей стране» приводит их к самой пакости из всех статей о тяжком преступлении. Уверен, ныне безголовый покойник Фордариан твердо считал, что он действует на благо Родины и никак иначе. Поневоле задумаешься, а так ли благородны и чисты твои собственные мотивы и следствия из них…

— Это риторическое «твои», или ты в порядке паранойи усомнился в себе самом?

— Скорее запоздало сообразил, что, оказывается, моя должность — это не только дополнительная куча работы, но и желанный высокий статус. И еще толпа желающих заполучить его вместе с этой работой. Раньше было проще. По крайней мере, на кусочек чипа никто из посторонних никогда не претендовал.

Стефанис расхохотался.

— Да уж, могу представить! Нет уж, мозги свои оставь при себе. Лично я имею виды на другую часть твоего тела, и к большому облегчению, не наблюдаю других желающих. И беру ее не навсегда, верну почти в целости.

— Все тебе хиханьки! А, между прочим, ты в курсе, что это тебя я подозревал в организации всей схемы? По отнятию у меня части СБ в твою пользу, незаметно так, тихой сапой. Я тут с ума сходил, соображая, то ли поддаюсь паранойе сверх меры, то ли и вправду, как зеленый новичок, стою, разинув рот, пока опытные спецы выдергивают у меня из рук важные рычаги к ключевым делам. Ты же моя правая рука. Хреново подозревать собственную руку.

— Надеюсь, ты привыкнешь меня не подозревать, — кивнул Стефанис. — Но я исключение. Уникальное и неповторимое, ты теперь сам знаешь, и повторяться не буду. Однако это твоя нынешняя дилемма, факт, и ты от нее не убежишь. Ты большой начальник, поэтому тебе придется, хоть и скрипя зубами, но делегировать вниз по цепочке почти все. Пусть с твоими заговорщиками работают следователи, а с данными — аналитики; а твой волшебный чип один весь департамент не заменит. К слову, батя не любил делиться властью, хотел держать за яйца всех, с кем работал. Просто спокойствия ради. Он считал, что полезно изолировать подчиненных друг от друга, и обеспечивать их лояльность самыми мудреными методами. Но времена сменились, и тебе придется найти свой способ управлять службой. И выбрать свои ниточки, за которые ты будешь дергать. Но это уж точно не сегодня.

Он подошел к Иллиану сзади, схватил за локти, притиснул к телу — и в этом несомненно некомфортном положении, от которого у каждого тренированного СБшника встает дыбом шерсть на хребте, произнес, почти касаясь уха губами:

— Не рычи, Саймон. Сегодня у тебя твое никто не отнимет. Иди ко мне, расслабься.

— Но я должен… — слабо возмутился Иллиан.

— Ни черта ты сейчас не должен. Из тебя следователь, как из меня врач: немного знаю, при нужде как-то справлюсь, но аппендицит пусть лучше оперирует кто-нибудь другой.

— Боюсь сейчас спрашивать, для чего я, по-твоему, пригоден на все сто, — усмехнулся Иллиан.

— Не напрашивайся на комплименты, — Стефанис мягко развернул его к себе лицом. — Если не поспишь несколько часов, ты и как вменяемый шеф СБ тоже будешь непригоден.

Позиция провоцировала; они поцеловались, стукнувшись зубами.

— Я не усну. Такое дурное ощущение, будто внутри продолжает раскручиваться маховик. И вибрирует, зараза.

— И хорошо. Неудобно любить спящее тело. В самый решительный момент оно рискует захрапеть.

Намек был понят. Но в постели Саймон немедля свернулся в клубок и позволил себя не спеша разворачивать. Прикосновения настраивали его на нужный лад — не то чтобы возбуждали, ведь член отреагировал раньше, чем мозги, но при этом внутри распускался стиснутый злой узел, и хотелось еще немного потянуть время. Ладони раздвигали ему ягодицы, грели нежную изнанку бедер, потом Стефанис поцеловал его в шею, подпихнул, чтобы он поджал одну ногу, и пристроился сзади, ритмично вбивая в него долгое горячее удовольствие, от которого забываются все лишние мысли.

После он удовлетворенно распластался, заняв на диване как можно больше места, а Фил продолжал его поглаживать, то ли решив залапать вконец, то ли надеясь на последующее повторение. Саймон одобрительно заметил:

— Если бы я не знал, что ты — умный, деятельный, крутой и чрезвычайно полезный СБшник, то сказал бы, что твой главный талант — трахать меня именно так, как мне больше всего по вкусу.

— И как именно тебе по вкусу? Когда я накидываюсь на тебя, как дикий зверь?

— Да ладно тебе! Вот как сейчас, глубоко и медленно. И все, можно меня собирать лопаточкой и намазывать на ровную поверхность. Люблю я это занятие.

— А если бы я не знал, что ты опасный и зубастый, как крокодил, глава самой страшной конторы, то сказал бы, что больше всего в тебе люблю, — сообщил Стефанис, не убирая бесстыдных рук из ненадлежащих мест. — Что ты умеешь доставлять удовольствие мужчине. И делаешь это от всей души.

— Так… опыт же. — Его мужчина тоже кое-что умел, и умений этих набирался явно долго. Саймон, полузакрыв глаза, подался бедрами вперед. Так можно было насадиться на ласкающие пальцы.

— Опыт снизу? — восхищенно предположил Стефанис, оценивший предложенное. — Ты, должно быть, был очень блудливым юнцом.

— Вот еще! Да будет тебе известно, почти до тридцати я интересовался исключительно девушками.

— А потом? Кто-то совратил тебя с пути истинного? — тут голос Стефаниса прозвучал как-то странно, но Саймону сейчас было не до странностей. Нетипично, чтобы в тридцать с лишним лет у тебя вскоре вставал заново, как у мальчишки, но если уж так повезло, не надо упускать момент. Уже потянув любовника на себя, задыхаясь, он договорил:

— Ага… да… и приучил! — «… твой собственный отец», договорил он мысленно очень кстати, и удовольствием скрутило все тело. Аж до поджавшихся пальцев на ногах, закинутых на плечи.

— В следующий раз не расспрашивай меня о моем бурном прошлом, пока мы трахаемся, — заявил он позже, подсмеиваясь. — С меня станется на ходу сочинить историю про то, как я… ну, не знаю, был походно-полевой женой у всего командного состава местного отделения СБ и танцевал в одних чулках на столе во время вечерних попоек. А тебя от такой роскошной картины удар хватит.

— Са-аймон, — задумчиво протянул Стефанис. — Не говори мне, что забыл. Я ведь рассказывал, что вел за тобой наружное наблюдение, пока ты жил во дворце.

— И хорошо знаешь, что я не умею танцевать?

Стефанис помедлил.

— И точно знаю, чей ты был, — произнес он без улыбки. — И каким ты из императорских покоев выходил — тоже своими глазами видел.

Сонное удовольствие растаяло.

— Ничего ты не мог знать, — произнес Иллиан полуутвердительно. Это получилось у него практически рефлекторно. — Не выдумывай. Сам же знаешь, что Эзар работал по ночам.

— Информационная безопасность, Иллиан, знаешь, что это такое? Это значит, чтобы ничего лишнего не оставалось на пленках, чтобы ни один караульный не задумался ни разу, отчего ты всякий раз уходишь под утро, чтобы никто не нашел лишнего в императорской спальне — ни кастелянши, ни горничные. Кого еще Негри на контроль посадит? Не посторонних же? Семью. Своих.

— Но я мог сам…

— Да не мог ты. Будь ты хоть самый-рассамый замечательный, как бы ты мог приглядывать за собственной спиной? — Стефанис помолчал. — Не замечательный ты был. А самый обычный. Мальчишка с провинциальным образованием, честолюбием и идеалами, каких пучок на пятачок. Только что железка в голове. Я сперва смотрел на тебя и думал — ну что такого он из всех в тебе нашел? В постели, что ли, так хорош?

— Как видишь, хорош, — попытался пошутить Саймон.

Но не сработало. Стефанис продолжил, мрачно и решительно:

— Наверное, я ревновал тогда — хотя нет, завидовал, злился, скорее так. Хотя уж чего-чего, а отцовских чувств к незаконному отпрыску от его императорского величества ждать не стоило, он и родному-то сыну поблажек не давал. Но все-таки… А теперь, наоборот, на него злюсь. Сложно понять в постели, где ты насочинял, а где сболтнул правду. Но если ты и точно лет до тридцати с мужчинами не спал… он что, принудил тебя?

Ошарашенный Иллиан сел в постели и возмутился:

— Ты все-таки думай, про кого говоришь!

— А я и думаю! — огрызнулся Стефанис в ответ. — Что ты был против него, щенок бессмысленный, он и не таких переламывал. Ему достаточно было на тебя рявкнуть, брови нахмурить, и готово. Я как подумаю…

— А ты не думай, у тебя это хреново получается! — Иллиан, отошедший от шоковой картинки, в которой он представал беспомощной девицей в беде, отданной в лапы насильнику, тоже разозлился. — Какого черта, я любил твоего отца, я сам ему… да пошел ты с твоими предположениями.

— Тебя же запрограммировали на верность, — напомнил сержант безжалостно.

Иллиан неожиданно протрезвел от всех эмоций и от злости в том числе.

— Тебя самого программировали, сержант, помнишь, кто это делал? Штатные психологи в погонах. Можешь себе представить, чтобы им хватило фантазии заложить в программу романтическое влечение офицера СБ к государю? Эзар бы за такое им бы умные головы пооткрутил. Нет уж, я умею отличать закодированную лояльность от собственных чувств, благодарю покорно. — Он отвел глаза и прибавил совсем тихо: — Как-нибудь, на годовщину его смерти, мы с тобой помянем, напьемся, и я спьяну расскажу, как все было. Про чувства, знаешь, я только спьяну и умею. И не ревнуй.

— Ну... я постараюсь, — пообещал Стефанис не очень уверенно.

— А почему ты именно сейчас об этом заговорил?

— Потому что ты сам упоминал про полное доверие, — сержант отвел глаза. — А то опять начнешь на меня злиться, что я что-то знал, а тебе не сказал. Нет уж, теперь до донышка выложил, даже то, в чем признаваться не хотел.

— Ну и правильно, — согласился Иллиан. — Мне самому полегчало, я знаешь, сколько раз язык прикусывал, чтобы тебе про тво… про Эзара нечаянно не сболтнуть!

Это хорошо, когда кому-то можно все рассказать. Не объяснять, не оправдываться… хотя с одной вещью надо было разобраться.

— Только учти, если начнешь думать, что я благодаря этому сделал свою карьеру и стал шефом СБ — сам тебе голову откручу. Потому что есть ревность, а есть дурость.

— Я не настолько дурак, чтобы не помнить, что не старик Эзар назначил тебя на этот пост, — буркнул Стефанис. — А если вы с Форкосиганом и спали… Понял, заткнулся, шутка неудачная.

— Угу, — подтвердил Иллиан. — Какие уж шуточки с главой Службы безопасности.

Он произнес это, сидя в разворошенной постели, после бурных фантазий и секса в самой неподходящей достоинству и чести офицера позе, и все же — с полной уверенностью. Он — на своем месте и никому не позволит в этом усомниться.

 

* * *

Капитан Иллиан расстегнул крючки высокого, расшитого золотом воротника, потом одну за другой — литые бронзовые пуговицы на кителе и с наслаждением почесал шею. Сержант Стефанис, которому ношение парадной офицерской формы с ее золотой канителью никак не грозило, хмыкнул из-за его спины. И произнес с притворным восхищением:

— Ты такой впечатляющий в парадке. Даже плечи шире кажутся и физиономия не такая невзрачная.

— Лучше помоги стянуть сапоги, — отозвался Иллиан. Он был сейчас на редкость благодушен. — Тогда я смогу ими в тебя швыряться за непочтительные замечания.

— Спрашиваю со всем почтением, как прошло заседание Совета Графов? И я уже понял, что задавать тебе вопросы следует, встав на колени, — Стефанис наклонился, ухватил каблук высокого кавалерийского сапога, которые прилагались к парадному мундиру, и с явным усилием стащил правый. А потом, пыхтя, и левый.

— Мы люди скромные, приглашенные свидетели… поэтому часть заседания я просидел на зрительской галерее. Просто забавно, как постепенно расчищалось вокруг меня пространство. Зрители то ли полагали, что я заразный или дышу огнем, то ли предпочитали не отсвечивать там, куда не без причины явился шеф СБ. Я думал, это мне польстит, но отнюдь.

— И долго тебе пришлось терпеть?

— С полчаса, быть может. Милорд регент ценит мое время и был так любезен, что практически сразу по неторопливым меркам Совета вынес на повестку дня внеплановый вопрос и зачитал ту часть моего доклада, которая затрагивала политическую составляющую недавнего заговора. И сразу же, не давая времени опомниться и собраться с мыслями, вызывал графа Форзауна. Для того это оказалось полнейшей неожиданностью; я специально захватил с собой оптический увеличитель, чтобы с балкона разглядеть его ошарашенную физиономию. Естественно, он не успел сообразить, куда маневрировать, впал в праведный гнев и назвал все, что мы с тобой так кропотливо собирали в доклад, сфабрикованной наглой ложью. Зря он так про слово Регента... И вот тогда Эйрел велел вызвать свидетеля обвинения, главу Имперской Службы безопасности. Мой выход.

— А ты еще говоришь, что не любишь публичного внимания.

— Согласись, если шеф спецслужбы делается публичной фигурой, он пригоден только для представительских функций. И кто бы говорил… Это разве не ты уперся и категорически оказался ехать в Совет, чтобы возглавить отряд задержания? Ладно, не бурчи, я знаю.

— Значит, спускаешься ты в залу Совета весь такой красивый…

— Вся сцена произвела эффект взорвавшейся акустической гранаты, — привел подходящее сравнение Иллиан и сам слегка поморщился при неприятном воспоминании. — Словно звук выключили. Публика онемела и затихла.

— А ты, печатая шаг начищенными сапогами — и в Спикерский круг?

— Примерно. Но старался не топать. Люблю, знаешь ли, двигаться естественно и без пафоса. Вошел, поприветствовал и зачитал — разумеется, не по бумажке, а пристально глядя нашим графам в глаза, — формальный текст обвинения. И очень внимательно кое-кого разглядывал.

— Ну, и у кого глаз дернулся, а кто заерзал?

— У Форвилля аж красные пятна на щеках выступили. Хотя его графскую милость в обвинении не упомянули ни словом. Сосредоточились на Форзауне. С ним, собственно, было уже ясно. Четверо подследственных подтвердили под фаст-пентой, что он присутствовал на их сборищах, знал и одобрял. Достаточно, чтобы обвинить его по статьям «нарушение государственной тайны» и «оскорбление величества». Господину графу отольются дела и Мийоча, и Ромеро. И на сладкое — руководящая роль в заговоре, имеющем целью нанести ущерб Имперской Службе. Материалы следствия будут предоставлены Совету после выполнения всех процедур, определенных законом, и так далее.

— А как Эйрел?

— Сидел бесстрастный как ящер в тени, с непроницаемым лицом. Я видел его краем глаза, и заметил, что он ногой отстукивал ритм, пока я говорил. Быстрее и Быстрее. Это гипнотизирует. Чертовы начищенные сапоги.

— А что лорд спикер? Не пытался требовать свидетелей защиты? Не заявлял, что это нарушает регламент?

— Что ты! Слушал, как завороженный, особенно когда я перешел к декларативной части. Знаешь, Совет графов — это не взвод новобранцев, их не любыми словами удастся пронять. Но тут… я посмотрел в их лица и решил, что произнесу все.

— Пожалуй, я начинаю жалеть, что пропустил твой бенефис.

— Могу и процитировать, мне не сложно.

Иллиан на секунду прикрыл глаза и заговорил, тихо и напористо, так что голос словно резонировал в замкнутом пространстве кабинета:

— «Кому-то может показаться, что после мятежа Фордариана СБ потеряла имеющиеся у нее ресурсы и ослабла. Это не так. Она опирается на традиции, заложенные моим предшественником, использует наиболее эффективные и проверенные временем методы, а сейчас переживает период роста и вооружается новыми технологиями, необходимыми для защиты имперских интересов…»

— Красиво излагаешь, — кивнул Стефанис.

— И вот, когда они чуть расслабились, полагая, что докладчик переходит к общей части, я скромно прибавил еще кое-что. Что сегодня мы предоставляем доказательства преступлений графа Форзауна, поскольку их требует закон. Однако обладаем информацией и о других лицах, имевших отношение к этому заговору, знавших о нем или косвенно замешанных. Пока у нас недостаточно оснований для предъявления им обвинения. Но мы обещаем этим людям в дальнейшем самое доброжелательное и пристальное наблюдение. Служба имперской безопасности под моим руководством — как и я сам — ничего не забывает.

— Ого! Они не начали орать, что ты их запугиваешь?

— Нет. Они проголосовали за снятие графского иммунитета с Форзауна. Подавляющим большинством голосов. За дверь его вывели приставы Совета, а там уже ждал мой конвой.

— Нда... — лицо Стефаниса просветлело. — Все прошло четко. Значит, эта поганая история закончилась. Служба безопасности остается целиком в твоих руках, внушает страх кому положено, и ты ее контролируешь. И зубасто так контролируешь. Уфф! — он выдохнул с явным облегчением. — Знаете, сэр, служить в СБ под вашим руководством будет настоящим серьезным делом.

Лицо Стефаниса приняло сосредоточенное выражение, глаза сузились, губы сжались. И в этот момент он настолько сильно походил на старые снимки тридцатилетнего капитана Форбарра, что Иллиан аж замер. Но это продолжалось всего мгновение, Стефанис чуть шевельнулся, и иллюзия пропала.

Иллиан притянул его за воротник и крепко поцеловал в губы.

— Ладно. Поживем-увидим.


End file.
